Hé Shorty! Tome II
by MilaDK
Summary: Les temps s'assombrissent et passent à une vitesse affolante aux yeux de Beth. Contrainte par cette sombre période où ce mage noir prend de plus en plus de pouvoir et par Regulus qui l'entraine malgré lui dans des choses plus grandes qu'eux, Beth commence à se demander... Comment tout cela se terminera ?
1. Chapter I: Bacon

Hey! Me revoilà, je sais que je poste ça un peu tard mais bon... C'est les vacances quoi, donc j'ai été occupée, j'ai été en vacances, j'ai été malade et j'ai eu la flemme ^^'. Mais je suis motivée là!

Donc voici le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de Hé Shorty! Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, il faut l'avoir lue pour lire ça sinon... Bah vous allez rien y comprendre.

Je changerais peut-être le titre plus tard, je verrais.

Disclamer: Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings, ils ne sont pas à moi parce que sinon j'en aurais probablement fait mes esclaves sexuels (pour les personnages masculins je précise). Par contre les OCs sont tous à moi, et la trame de l'histoire aussi, donc respectez mon travail merci.

Un gros merci à **Rukie-chan** qui me fait mes résumés (entre nous, je suis un zizi pour faire les résumés, nulle jusqu'à la moelle). Je vous conseille d'aller voir sa fic 'Fleur de Pêcher' qui est top 3.

Et merci à ma bêta, la géniale **Constance Alinor**! Merci merci :D.

Bon j'arrête de vous prendre la tête à papoter comme ça, on se retrouve en bas!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapter I: Bacon**

_Cher Sirius, _

_ La nuit dernière j'ai fait un rêve, enfin c'était plutôt une sorte de flash-back de notre enfance alors je me suis dit qu'il serait judicieux de prendre de tes nouvelles. J'espère donc que tu vas bien, ainsi que tes amis._

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse,_

_Bises, _

_Beth._

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais se redressa et relu la courte lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter elle posa sa plume d'un blanc immaculé et plia le parchemin en quatre avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe. Elle se leva ensuite du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée après avoir terminé de se préparer. Il n'était même pas 6 heures du matin mais étant préfète en chef elle ne risquait pas grand chose en allant jusqu'à la volière à cette heure. Krystal semblait l'influencer un peu.

Elle passa la porte qui menait au couloir et regarda de chaque cotés, il n'y avait personne et tant mieux. Elle marcha d'un pas constant, ses chaussures vernies claquant dans un bruit léger et régulier sur le sol en pierre du château. Elle arriva rapidement dans le hall et s'engagea dans les escaliers farceurs qui menaient aux étages. Combien de fois avait-elle eu des soucis à causes de ces escaliers ? Elle ne comptait même plus, mais elle eut de la chance et arriva à destination sans problèmes. Elle poussa la porte en bois de la volière qui grinça bruyamment et la jeune femme fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir envoyer une lettre aussi tôt.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la jeune femme qui s'était retournée en entendant le bruit que la Poufsouffle avait fait en poussant la porte. Des cheveux blonds platines, une expression à la fois défiante et moqueuse : Lisa Skeeter se tenait en face d'elle, une lettre à la main et un hiboux grand duc perché sur son bras gauche.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent du regard pendant une bonne minute. Beth ne savait pas comment réagir, cette fille s'était permise d'écrire des choses affreuses sur elle et elle lui en voulait, des fois elle regrettait d'avoir aussi peu de force de caractère parce que parfois un bon coup de poing remettait les idées en place.

"Beth Hall... "Murmura la jeune Serdaigle.

Beth pinça les lèvres, la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom ne lui plaisait guère, qui était-elle pour se placer au dessus des autres ? Elle était son ainée et préfète en chef de surcroit.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Il est encore trop tôt pour sortir des dortoirs." Lança la Poufsouffle en restant courtoise.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me punir." Se moqua la blonde en attachant la lettre à la patte tendue de l'oiseau qui semblait s'impatienter.

"Tu te trompes. Je pourraient retirer dix points à ta maison."

"Tu pourrais oui, mais tu ne vas pas le faire. Parce que tu es faiblarde. Tu auras toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider que ça soit Martin ou Black."

Beth fit un pas en avant, les sourcils froncés. Cette fille lui courrait sérieusement sur le haricot, autant elle pouvait être patiente autant il ne fallait pas en abuser. Elle était sensée la respecter et elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui parler ainsi.

"Je retire quinze points à Serdaigle, envoies cette lettre et retournes dans ta salle commune. "Fit Beth en cherchant sa chouette, Athena, des yeux.

"Tu as osé? !" Siffla Lisa qui apparemment n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"C'est mon boulot non? Tu ne respectes pas les règles je te punis. On m'a donné cet insigne, ce n'est pas juste pour faire joli." Dit-elle simplement en apercevant sa chouette aux teintes ambrées qui la fixait de ses yeux noirs, l'air particulièrement ennuyé.

"Tu ne peux pas me battre, je peux toujours te battre avec mon journal."

"Jules a raison finalement, tu as besoin de te cacher derrière ton journal pour attaquer les gens."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, il est trop tôt pour être en dehors des dortoirs. Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle." Fit une voix masculine que Beth connaissait bien dans son dos.

Regulus venait d'entrer sans faire de bruit -lui- et observait les deux filles qui se faisait face, un sourcil relevé.

"Je lui en ai déjà retiré." Fit remarquer Beth, son sens de la justice revenant au galop.

"Tiens tiens, vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous ici ? Il y a plus romantique comme endroit mais bon." Dit Lisa en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Beth rougit avant de bafouiller deux trois trucs dans sa barbe. Regulus quand à lui soupira avant de lancer d'une voix égale :

"Imagines toi ce que tu veux, on s'en fiche."

La Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna brusquement vers Regulus mais la blonde parla avant :

"Tu sais qu'en disant des choses comme ça et en ne niant pas ce que je dis tu ne fais que renforcer les doutes que nous avons sur la relation que vous entretenez ?"

"Je sais." Dit-il avant de siffler. Son hiboux noir vint se percher sur son épaule et Beth se surprit à penser que tout de même... Il avait la classe, avant de se gifler mentalement. "C'est peut-être volontaire de ma part."

Les yeux de Beth s'écarquillèrent un peu plus si c'était encore possible. _Volontaire ?_ Pourquoi ?... Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient devoir se mettre ensemble dans le courant de l'année pour que leur relation forcée ne la paraisse pas, donc il faisait cela pour préparer le terrain, que leur relation ne sorte pas de nulle part...

"Plus romantique tu meures." Pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te passionne autant." Fit Beth en de décidant à parler plutôt qu'a faire partie du décor, décor plein de fientes soit dit en passant.

"Parce que je suis populaire, que tu as ta petite réputation et que révéler un scoop comme ça lui permettrait de gagner la confiance de ses lecteurs. Je me trompe ?" Dit le jeune homme avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. " Narcissa Black" Fit-il a l'adresse de son hiboux avant que celui-ci ne s'envole dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Lisa Skeeter le regarda un instant avant de tourner ses yeux brillants vers Beth qui se sentit affreusement gênée. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que Regulus sous entendait qu'ils étaient en couple, or c'était totalement faux. Pour le moment du moins.

"Vous n'allez pas bien ensemble." Fit-elle avant de partir, en bousculant un peu la Poufsouffle au passage.

Regulus soupira légèrement avant de se tourner vers Beth :

"Bon, tu l'envoies cette lettre ?" Demanda-t-il en la sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha de sa chouette, elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais elle l'ignora ostensiblement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à lui promettre de la nourriture qu'elle bougea.

"Pas de doute, c'est bien ton animal." Fit la voix du jeune homme dans son dos.

"Je ne fonctionne pas au chantage moi." Répliqua-t-elle indignée.

"Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut."

"Sirius Black." Souffla-t-elle à son oiseau en espérant que Regulus n'entendrait pas.

Heureusement il ne l'entendit pas, ou ne releva pas.

"Tu fais quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, accidentellement cette question sonna comme un reproche.

"Je t'attends." Fit-il simplement, les bras croisés sur le torse.

"Donc tu veux vraiment que tout le monde pense que nous sommes ensemble ?" Demanda la petite Poufsouffle, la voix pleine de reproches et pas accidentellement cette fois.

"T'es moins naïve que je ne pensais." Concéda-t-il en affichant un léger sourire.

"Et si jamais j'avais envie de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?!"

"Dommage pour toi... Attends, rassures moi tu ne parles pas de Martin ?!" Demanda-t-il en laissant de la panique transparaitre sur son visage pale.

"Je suis pas lesbienne Regulus." Soupira la jeune femme en passant à côté de lui.

"Je ne pensais pas à ton amie."

Beth haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Regulus sur ses talons.

"Tu as vraiment l'air de ne pas aimer l'idée de devoir être avec moi." Fit remarquer le jeune homme alors qu'ils descendaient les marches tout les deux.

"C'est plus le fait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire qui me dérange."

"Tu peux toujours avoir ton mot à dire sur la manière dont je m'habille ou je me coiffe."

"Je m'en fiche."

Un silence gênant s'installa ensuite entre les deux adolescents. Ce fut, contre toutes attentes, Beth qui le brisa :

"Tu as l'air fatigué." Fit remarquer la jeune femme un peu inquiète. " Tu as encore mal ?"

Regulus tourna ses yeux gris vers elle et Beth sentit ses joues s'empourprer, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de poser ce genre de question. Regulus ayant son petit -gros- orgueil, le souvenir des coups qu'il s'était pris dans la face devait être assez cuisant.

"Non." Fit-il simplement en descendant les marches lentement pour permettre à Beth de rester à sa hauteur.

"Mais tu as des gros cernes, on dirait que tu as mal, ou pas dormi." Insista-t-elle.

"Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien Beth !" S'exclama Regulus sans la lâcher des yeux. "C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter mais c'est inutile." Ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

"Si vraiment tu veux mettre les choses en place il faut que tu acceptes le fait que nous communiquions de manière plus approfondie que 't'as un livre de potion à me passer ?'" Lança Beth en manquant de glisser.

Regulus la rattrapa par la taille comme si c'était tout à fait naturel puis la lâcha comme si ce bref contact l'avait brûlé.

"Ne parlons pas de ça ici, n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre." Rétorqua-t-il après s'être éclaircit la gorge. "Tu veux aller manger ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre. "Il reste cinq minutes avant l'ouverture des portes, le temps que l'on y soit elles seront ouvertes."

"Bonne idée, allons manger." Fit la jeune femme en accélérant le pas.

Regulus soupira puis la suivit, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la grande salle, plus vite que prévu étant donné que de la nourriture était en jeu, la petite Poufsouffle était soudainement devenue très rapide.

"Il y a un tableau d'affichage." Fit remarquer Regulus, ce qui stoppa net Beth qui se tourna vers lui, surprise.

Ils se rapprochèrent de celui-ci et Beth plissa les yeux en voyant qu'il y avait deux informations affichées : La première concernait le bal d' Halloween qui avait lieu le trente et un octobre au soir, il s'agissait d'un bal costumé comme l'an dernier, et l'autre concernait la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui prenait place lors du premier week-end d'octobre, dans une semaine. Mais cette information avait été placardée dans les salles communes depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

"Le bal d'Halloween hein ?" Souffla Regulus en affichant un petit sourire. "Tu t'en souviens ?" Demanda-t-il en baissant le regard sur la petite silhouette de la Poufsouffle.

"Difficile à oublier." Murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Regulus continua à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève ses yeux verts clairs vers lui, les sourcils froncé:

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?"

"On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller ensemble non ?" Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'était agit de la chose la plus logique qui soit.

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?" Soupira-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire avant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Beth haussa les sourcils surprise et se sentit rougir, l'idée d'y aller avec lui paraissait presque naturelle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal. Ils n'étaient rien que d'anciens amis d'enfance qui étaient obligés de renouer des liens, or dans un tel cas nouer des liens sur des raisons pareilles était tout sauf naturel alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle s'attachait à lui non ? Pourtant, elle avait réagit violemment lorsque Seth l'avait agressé, elle s'était rangée de son côté à lui alors que Seth était son ancien petit ami et le frère de sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi était-elle plus attachée au Serpentard alors que le Gryffondor avait plus de lien avec elle ? Tout cela était trop confus pour qu'elle puisse y répondre.

"Allons manger." Fit la voix de Regulus la sortant de ses pensées.

"Ensemble ?!" S'exclama-t-elle, plus que surprise.

"Tu me détestes à ce point là ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, l'air légèrement déçu.

"C'est pas ça !" Dit-elle précipitamment en se tournant complètement vers lui. "C'est juste que les gens vont vraiment se faire des idées là."

Regulus sourit, chose assez rare, surprenant encore plus la petite Poufsouffle qui ne savait pas vraiment comment agir vis à vis du jeune homme. Elle se contenta de le suivre dans la grande salle encore vide et s'assit en face de lui, à la table de sa maison, chose qu'elle apprécia, elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il viendrait s'assoir chez les jaunes et noirs. Ce que Daren lui avait dit lui revint alors en mémoire, il fallait qu'elle fasse le point, qu'elle fasse un tri dans ses idées. Déjà il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser au passé et au futur. Que ressentait-elle au juste pour Regulus, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ce n'était pas non plus de l'amour. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait et espérait. Au moment présent, que ressentait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur s'emballait pour un rien ? Pour un simple sourire ? Elle pouvait fuir, tout simplement, en se disant que son coeur s'emballait naturellement pour un rien mais en comparant Daren et Regulus certaines choses ressortaient. Au départ, elle avait été très gênée autour de Daren, elle rougissait et bafouillait mais maintenant elle lui parlait normalement, comme à un ami particulièrement proche, comme à son meilleur ami. Mais elle connaissait Regulus depuis plus longtemps et pourtant elle bafouillait encore de temps à autres et rougissait facilement. Quelque chose chez lui était différent. Elle pouvait dire sans se tromper que leur relation était aussi plus ambiguë, Daren considérait Beth comme un membre de sa famille puisqu'il n'en avait pas et Beth le lui rendait bien, mais elle ne voyait plus vraiment le Serpentard comme son frère. Ce n'était plus comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Tout était si différent.

Regulus s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui fit réagir Beth qui leva les yeux de son assiette encore vide.

"Tu ne manges pas ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. "J'ai pourtant fait l'effort de m'assoir à la table des Poufsouffles, ça me fait vraiment bizarre, quand je pense que…"

Mais il se stoppa net, comme s'il venait de se souvenir que ce qu'il allait dire était secret. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, il y avait trop de secrets pour que cela soit sain. Regulus gardait tout pour lui et faisait comme si tout allait bien, ou qu'en tout cas rien n'allait bien. Mais c'était son choix, et pour le moment elle le respectait.

"Bon appétit." Souffla-t-elle en se servant le plus gros morceau de bacon qu'elle trouvait.

* * *

"Je pense qu'il faut plutôt que tu utilises ce diagramme Daren, regardes, il correspond plus à ce que l'on cherche, et tout les chiffres sont dessus."

Daren hocha la tête et attrapa le livre que Beth lui tendait pour regarder de plus près le diagramme qu'elle lui conseillait d'utiliser pour le devoir que le professeur Vector avait donné.

"J'aurais pas du continuer cette matière, je m'en fiche du nombre d'expression, du nombre intime et du nombre de réalisation de Merlin." Grogna Daren le moins fort possible pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de la bibliothécaire.

"Ça permet de connaitre un peu mieux le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire, son caractère par exemple, ça me parait important et ça nous donne un avantage sur les autres en histoire." Répondit Beth qui était penchée sur un devoir de potion sur les propriétés des griffes d'hypogriffe dans certaines potions de guérison.

"Tout le monde ne veut pas forcément être le meilleur élève de son année." Répliqua le jeune homme en lissant son parchemin avant de commencer à écrire.

"Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais t'inspirer de mon devoir si tu voulais, tu as refusé alors cesse donc de te plaindre constamment." Fit Beth légèrement agacée.

Daren soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur les chiffres qui s'étalaient devant lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle avec ses amis ils avaient tous les quatre été particulièrement surpris de voir leur petite amie aux cheveux noirs assise en face de Regulus Black, à la table des Poufsouffles. Ils n'étaient pas allés les rejoindre, Krystal avait empêcher Alan d'aller s'incruster en l'assommant avec une assiette -il était encore à l'infirmerie-, et s'étaient assis un peu plus loin, mais pas trop pour pouvoir les regarder. Et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, la plus part des élèves de l'école étaient tournés vers eux, avides d'informations. Mais d'après ce que le jeune homme avait entendu autour de lui, plus personne ne doutait de la relation qu'entretenait le Serpentard et la Poufsouffle et étrangement un grand nombre d'élèves semblaient se passionner pour les histoires sans queux ni têtes qui circulaient dans les couloirs à leur propos. Bizarrement Beth ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle ne leur en avait d'ailleurs pas parlé du tout, chose qu'il interprétait comme un manière de leur montrer que les rumeurs étaient fausses.

Ce qui dérangeait le jeune homme c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas les motivations du Black, bien sur Beth était physiquement gâtée et de sang pur. Et c'était peut-être ça qui le gênait, Regulus Black pouvait très bien se servir d'elle, de son rang, de sa réputation de fille propre sur elle, de première de la classe. Enfin, il était clair que l'association de la dernière des Hall et du dernier héritier des Black avait de quoi faire du bruit et redonné un peu d'éclat au blason de la famille du Serpentard. Mais après tout, il était peut-être simplement paranoïaque, Regulus était peut-être attiré par la jeune femme ou essayait de redevenir ami avec elle pour une raison désintéressée… Ou pas. Il était chez Serpentard après tout, et sa famille était assez encline à la magie noire, par conséquent Daren ne pouvait en aucun cas lui faire confiance. Après tout, sa mère avait été du côté des forces du mal, et rien de bien bon n'était arrivé à ce qu'il pourrait appeler sa famille biologique. Il voulait éviter à Beth le même destin tragique que son père avait subit en tombant amoureux de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, de la main de Regulus ou de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dans tout les cas, il reporterait la faute sur Black.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?" Fit la voix haut perchée de Beth, le sortant de ses songes.

"Non. Ca va aller."Fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser les pensées sur son enfance qui commençaient à l'envahir.

"Tu étais en train de penser à tes parents ?" Demanda Beth en baissant la voix.

Daren ne répondit pas, se contentant de vraiment commencer son devoir de numérologie.

* * *

"Une réunion s'impose !"S'exclama Krystal en s'asseyant sur le lit de Beth avant de fermer les rideaux autour d'elle.

Aurore fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette vers les rideaux marrons, presque noirs, du lit pour empêcher leurs camarades de dortoir d'entendre leur conversation nocturne. Beth soupira et posa son livre de runes anciennes sur sa table de nuit avant de se tourner vers ses amies:

"Je ne suis pas avec Regulus."

"On sait." Fit Aurore en s'appuyant contre le lit.

"Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est ce que tu penses de lui. Une conversation de filles quoi." Ajouta Krystal en souriant, avide de potins.

"Je sais pas exactement." Répondit Beth en baissant les yeux. "Je pense que… Si il n'y avait pas cette histoire de mariage derrière derrière tout ça, tout serait plus simple, parce que Regulus ne me parlerait même pas."

"Ca, tu peux pas le savoir tant que tu ne lui as pas demandé." Fit Aurore en lui souriant. "Tu ne sais pas, si ça se trouve il a inconsciemment développé des sentiments pour toi, je veux dire, tu es mignonne, il doit être assez difficile pour les garçons qui aiment ce type de filles de te résister. En plus il m'a l'air d'être le type qui aime les personnes intelligentes, ayant de la conversation. Qui plus est, tu es de sang-pur. Il peut donc être amoureux de toi sans s'en vouloir."

"Tu crois que je devrais avoir une conversation avec lui ? Je veux dire, vous pensez que je devrais lui demander ce qu'il pense de moi ?" Demanda la jeune femme en rougissant fortement.

"Je pense que ça serait pas mal." Répondit Krystal.

"Je pense que je vais au bal avec lui."

"Tu vois que j'avais raison !" S'exclama la blonde en donnant une tape dans l'épaule de la rousse.

"J'ai jamais dit que tu avais tord." Grommela celle-ci en se massant l'épaule.

"Tu sais quoi? Elle y va avec Alan! Et Jack m'a demandé."

"Quoi ?!" Fit Beth en écarquillant les yeux.

"Ouais, en soins aux créatures magiques, il m'a demandé, pour me remercier de toujours l'aider quand il en a besoin, au départ je voulais refuser, tu sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de me faire une raison. Nous deux, c'pas possible. Mais il a l'air d'avoir un peu murit pendant l'été et il me parle beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je pense qu'il a comprit que se fier aux réputations des gens n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, il l'a peut-être comprit grâce à cet article sur toi Beth. En tout cas, je vais au bal avec lui, et je vais me faire toute belle pour lui en mettre plein la vue, qu'il voit à côté de quoi il est passé !" Dit Krystal à une vitesse impressionnante, tout sourire.

"Peut-être qu'il préfère les cheveux longs, maintenant qu'ils ont poussés, les coupes pas. Lança Aurore en tirant une mèche de cheveux blonds de son amie, qui avait maintenant les cheveux en dessous des épaules.

"Et toi tu y vas avec Alan." Fit Beth en se tournant vers le rousse, particulièrement intéressée.

"Il m'a harcelé toute la journée, j'ai fini par craquer." Fit-elle simplement. "Et puis il a toujours été gentil avec moi, c'est pour le remercier."

"Et Daren ? Il y va avec qui ?"

"Il n'y va pas, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit." Répondit Krystal.

Beth soupira, il fallait qu'elle lui trouve une cavalière. Daren était trop solitaire, pour son bien il fallait qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Aurore et Krystal, tout ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, toutes ces sensations qu'elle appréciait au plus haut point, à la fin de son année scolaire tout prendrait fin. Elle allait devoir se séparer d'eux, leur dire adieu, et passer son temps avec des sang-purs tous aussi insupportables les uns que les autres.

"Beth ?" Murmura Krystal en passant une main dans son dos. "Tu pleures ?"

"Non." Souffla la brune en passant une main sur son visage. "Je suis fatiguée."

Elle vit Aurore et Krystal se regarder, et la rousse hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule pour le moment. Ses amies se levèrent et partirent se coucher sans retirer le sort anti-bruit qui avait été lancé par Aurore autour de son lit. Beth enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Etait-elle réellement obligée de renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait. Si elle était amoureuse de Regulus, aurait-elle moins de regrets ?...

* * *

**Et voilà, le premier chapitre est clos!**

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à laisser vos avis dans des commentaires, parce que j'adore ça! (Et entre nous, la suite arrive plus vite quand il y a des commentaires parce que, ça motive sec!).

Donc, n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas de la page, ça prend pas longtemps mais ça fait hyper plaisir ;), soyez choux! Et puis vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des Messages Privés... J'aime bien parler, donc si vous avez envie de bavarder un peu, je suis là :D.

On se voit au prochain chapitre, je ne sais quand (tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est quasi-fini ^^).

Zoubi :*


	2. Chapter II: Citrouilles

Salut la compagnie! Je vous livre le chapitre 2, youhou! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Et un gros **merci** à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ça m'a motivé à fond. Continuez haha. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de lister tout le monde mais vous vous reconnaissez ;).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

**Citrouilles**

"Ce n'est pas ta chouette ça Beth ?" Fit la voix de Daren dans son oreille alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son omelette.

La jeune femme avala rapidement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et leva le nez vers le plafond, qui grouillait de chouettes et de hiboux en tout genres et de toutes tailles. Elle aperçut Athena sa chouette hulotte foncer en piquet vers elle, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le morceau de jambon qui trainait dans l'assiette de la Poufsouffle. Elle détacha rapidement le parchemin que la chouette avait à la patte en se disant que la réponse de Sirius n'avait pas trop tarder, cela faisait à peine une semaine. Elle s'apprêtait à déplier le parchemin lorsque qu'un autre oiseau se posa en face d'elle, donnant un coup d'aile à sa chouette pour faire de l'espace. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le hiboux blanc neige qui n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à sa mère, celui-ci tendit sa patte d'un air supérieur pour qu'elle le libère de son courrier et à peine eut-elle détaché l'enveloppe qu'il s'envola sans demander son reste.

"Ta mère ne t'a pas déjà envoyé une lettre cette semaine ?" Demanda Krystal en se détournant de son livre de soins aux créatures magiques.

"Si, c'est pour ça que ça m'étonne un peu de recevoir cette lettre." Répondit la jeune femme en déchirant doucement l'enveloppe pour ne pas trop l'abimer.

Elle se stoppa dans son mouvement, elle se sentait bizarre, pourtant ça ne pouvait pas venir de la nourriture. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Elle leva donc discrètement le visage, au cas où ce n'était pas son imagination, et croisa immédiatement le regard gris clair de Regulus qui, une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il avait capté son regard, lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte menant au hall d'entrée…

"J'ai même pas finit de manger." Souffla-t-elle en attrapant un toast que Daren venait de se beurrer.

Elle se leva et mit la lettre de Sirius dans la poche de son cardigan, il valait mieux que Regulus ne la voit pas avec ça en sa possession. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et fut rejointe à mi-chemin par le Serpentard qui lui adressa bref signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire pour la saluer. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent mais Beth en fit abstraction, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude et même si ça la gênait elle s'était faite une raison.

Regulus l'entraina dans le Hall et l'attira dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

"Tu l'as lu ?" Demanda-t-il impatient.

"Non, puisque tu m'as ordonné de sortir alors que j'ouvrais l'enveloppe." Répondit-elle en agitant l'enveloppe à moitié ouverte devant son nez.

Il la regarda agacé et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit.

_Beth ma chérie,_

_Je sais ce que tu te dis 'mais elle m'a déjà envoyé une lettre cette semaine, que se passe-t-il ?". Ne t'en fais pas, rien de grave. C'est juste que ton père et moi pensons que finalement, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu rentres à la maison pendant les vacances de Noël. Il en va de même pour Regulus qui avait prévu de rester._

"Tu avais prévu de rester ?" Demanda Beth surprise en levant les yeux vers le Serpentard qui haussa les épaules.

_Walburga, Orion et nous pensons qu'il serait judicieux d'annoncer vos fiançailles pendant ces vacances en donnant une grande réception dans notre manoir secondaire._

"De quoi?!" S'exclama la jeune femme, les yeux exorbités. "Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'était prévu pour les vacances d'été ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt !" S'indigna-t-elle avant de regarder Regulus le regard noir.

"Je n'y suis pour rien moi." Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te plains pas hein ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ce que tes parents te demandent de faire ?! Ca ne te frustre pas ?"

"Si je suis obligé de faire tout ça c'est parce que Sirius à fuit à ses obligations, je suis coincé. Ca ne m'amuse pas forcément. Il y a un seul point positif." Fit-il d'un ton posé, mais les yeux brillants de colère.

"Et c'est quoi ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ?!" S'emporta-t-elle en déchirant le parchemin que sa mère lui avait envoyé.

"Ne déchires pas ça." Soupira Regulus en attrapant le poignet de Beth avant de la pousser contre le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger. "Je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est."

"Je ne comprends pas." Souffla Beth en essayant de le pousser. "Tu acceptes tout, tu ne bronches jamais. Tu as l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. On t'aurait demandé de te marier avec la fille la plus laide et la plus bête de cette école tu aurais juste dis 'oui père, oui mère', tu me fatigues, tu es tellement… tellement… Frustrant !" Débita-t-elle en lui donnant des coups avec sa main libre.

Regulus soupira mais ne l'empêcha pas de lui donner des coups.

"Tu ne saisis pas." Murmura-t-il. "Je dois faire plaisir à mes parents, je suis le dernier Black. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Si je ne me maries pas, la lignée des Black disparaitra. Et si j'étais tombé sur la plus laide j'aurais trouvé un moyen pour m'en débarrasser."

Beth le fixa un instant.

"Je suis la dernière des Hall, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me marie pas avec quelqu'un qui doit prendre mon nom de famille…"

"Si tu n'es pas contente, c'est chez Sirius qu'il faut se plaindre. Il ne serait pas parti, j'aurais pris ton nom de famille." Souffla Regulus en lâchant son poignet.

La poufsouffle le regarda, surprise. Alors… à la base Regulus et elle auraient du se marier sous son nom de famille?… Pourquoi ne le lui avait-on jamais dit ?

"Regulus ?" Dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme pour qu'il tourne son visage vers elle. "Tu… Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être la seconde roue du carrosse j'espère ?" Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

"Mais je le suis." Répondit-il amer. "Au fond j'ai le choix, je pourrais partir, mais je déteste Sirius parce qu'il a fait ça donc je ne vais pas le faire, et je ne veux pas te laisser, je sais ce que ça fait."

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

"Je peux essayer de demander que ça soit repoussé aux vacances d'été, je ne te garantis rien par contre. De ton côté je pense que tu devrais envoyer une lettre à tes parents pour dire que nous voulons tout deux rester à Poudlard pour les vacances d'hiver."

Sur ce Regulus s'éloigna d'elle sans ajouter un mot. La jeune femme le regarda partir, fixant avec insistant son dos, dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne, qu'il revienne vers elle, parce que sans savoir pourquoi le voir partir comme ça l'angoissait.

Donc, Regulus et elle étaient fait pour être mariés… Le serment qui avait été fait devait ressembler à quelque chose comme : si c'est un garçon il épousera votre première fille et si c'est une fille elle épousera votre second héritier. Ainsi le nom des Hall sera préservé… Beth soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage, elle se sentait soudainement très fatiguée, elle n'aimait pas toutes ces histoires de famille, c'était bien trop compliqué, peut-être que si elle disparaissait, se faisant passer pour morte, tout serait réglé et Regulus pourrait choisir sa femme… Au fond, est-ce qu'elle voulait que Regulus choisisse sa femme ? L'idée de devenir l'épouse de Regulus Black avait naturellement fait son chemin dans sa tête et paraissait presque naturelle… Ce qui la dérangeait c'était qu'il ne parlait de lui que lorsqu'elle le poussait à le faire, et elle avait été surprise qu'il lui parle de Sirius… Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, il lui en voulait d'être partit. En parlant de Sirius, il fallait qu'elle lise la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé :

_Beth, _

_Merci pour ta lettre, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je vais bien merci, et les autres aussi. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vraiment te parler de beaucoup de choses par hiboux parce qu'on ne sait jamais qui pourrait l'intercepter, surtout si on présente de la nourriture à ta chouette. _

_Comment vont les choses avec Regulus ? Est-il toujours aussi buté? Je pense qu'un jour il te dira ce qu'il pense vraiment de toi, mais vous serez tout deux vieux et liquides._

_Bises, _

_Sirius._

Beth sourit avant de plier la lettre et la ranger dans sa poche, elle se tourna ensuite vers la sortie, les autres l'attendaient sûrement pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Regulus soupira pour la énième fois, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Parler de Sirius devant Beth ? Parler de Sirius devant quelqu'un ?… Il pensait avoir mis sa rancœur de côté mais au fond… Il savait qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Il avait toujours essayé de faire comme si le fait que son grand frère, qu'il avait adoré durant son enfance malgré ses rapports tumultueux avec leurs parents, était partit, avait trahit leur famille, l'avait trahit, l'avait laissé seul avec des parents qui lui en demandait toujours plus et qui attendait le meilleur de lui, ne l'avait pas affecté plus que ça. Pourtant… quand il avait entendu sa mère lui dire 'maintenant tu notre unique fils' quelque chose au font de lui s'était brisé. Il venait de perdre à jamais son frère, il avait déjà mis un grand fossé entre Beth et lui parce qu'il avait appris qu'elle serait sa femme et maintenant il perdait une autre personne proche ? Malgré ça il avait continué à agir comme si de rien n'était, et avait pris son rôle d'hériter des Black à cœur.

Même si il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, il préférait la paix et évitait les conflits, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réagit lorsque ce sang de bourbe de Martin l'avait frappé, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais pris le partit de Sirius lors des disputes qu'il avait eu avec leurs parents, et pourtant il y en avait eu et Merlin savait qu'il les avaient toutes détestées. Etait-il ainsi parce qu'il avait passé son enfance avec Beth qui était quelqu'un qui n'employait des méthodes violentes que dans les cas extrêmes, à croire que la fois où elle l'avait frappé était extrême…

Regulus soupira à nouveau avant de boire une gorgée de Bière au beurre, une autre chose qui l'énervait et lui donnait des insomnies : Elisabeth Hall. Bon sang, comment est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait prendre autant de place dans sa tête. Il se félicitait d'avoir une très bonne maitrise de ses émotions, ou du moins de ce qui s'affichait sur son visage parce que sinon elle se serait rendue compte de quelque chose… Quoique, elle était tellement naïve. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre, il s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle parce que ça ne lui causerait que des problèmes et qu'elle ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments et pourtant. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que pour le moment il arrivait encore à se persuader que ça n'était pas le cas. Mais il était clair et net qu'il n'était pas insensible.

Il soupira à nouveau et pris une autre gorgée de la boisson sucrée vendue aux trois balais. Il entendit une voix à sa droite mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La lettre que sa mère avait envoyé disait clairement que leurs fiançailles seraient annoncés vers le nouvel an, il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire qu'ils préféraient que cela ait lieu en été. Mais il avait promit à Beth…

Il soupira et vida son verre avant de le poser violemment sur la table, encore un fois il revenait à elle. Elle ne l'obsédait pas non plus si ? D'accord, de toutes les filles de cette école elle était la plus adaptée à être sa petite amie, sa future femme et il aurait très mal pris le fait qu'elle eut été promise à Sirius, par exemple. Et rien que le fait de penser qu'elle avait fricoté avec Seth Martin le rendait vert. Mais il ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas la contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, même si l'idée était plutôt alléchante.

"Tu penses à Beth ou quoi ?" Fit la voix d'Avery à sa droite.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers lui brusquement, ses yeux gris brillant d'un air menaçant.

"Pardon ?" Fit-il un peu brutalement.

Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'elle ?

"J'attirais juste ton attention. D'ailleurs elle vient d'entrer ici, elle est avec son groupe d'amis."

Regulus ne regarda même pas dans la direction que Jules lui indiquait, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, il avait un match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor le lendemain, l'occasion pour montrer à Seth Martin qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

* * *

Beth passa devant un groupe de garçon qui lui lancèrent des regards appréciateurs et elle se sentit rougir, agacée et horriblement gênée. Son costume était indécemment court et outrageusement moulant et elle avait beau tirer sur sa robe elle semblait être de plus en plus courte. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée habillée comme ça ? Elle même n'était plus très sure, mais c'était de la faute de Krystal. La jeune femme tourna sur elle même, cherchant son cavalier du regard. Bon, elle ne voulait pas trop que Regulus la voit comme ça, il allait sans doute lui faire des remarques désagréables mais elle ne pouvait pas allée voir Krystal qui était occupée avec Jack Scamander qui apparemment avait changé d'avis sur elle au fur et à mesure de leur collaborations en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ni Aurore qui était quelque part avec Alan qui devait lui montrer Merlin savait quoi, quand à Daren… Il était caché quelque part pour échapper à son fan club qui semblait avoir grossit depuis qu'il avait été obligé de retirer sa chemise après l'avoir repêchée dans le lac (pour la millième fois, au moins). En somme, elle était seule, avait déjà mangé tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger, et son cavalier était introuvable. Chose assez étrange quand on y pensait.

"J'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était toi de loin, et puis je me suis dit que comme les premières années ne sont pas censées être là et que tu fais leur taille… Il s'agissait forcément de toi."

Beth se retourna, prête à donner des coups de pieds dans tout les sens -jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvint que ni ses talons, ni sa robe ne lui permettait de faire de telles folies- et vit qu'Avery se tenait à côté d'elle, un sourcil haussé et un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

"Et mon poing dans la face, tu le veux ?" Grogna-t-elle en lui mimant un coup de poing assez peu impressionnant avant de tirer sur sa robe noire en dentelle.

"Ta robe est assez intéressante." Fit remarquer le jeune homme en penchant sa tête sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa cousine. "Regulus va apprécier." Rit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Beth fronça les sourcils, en gros Regulus allait la bassiner parce qu'elle portait un truc court… Qu'il aille se faire voir, même pas foutu de venir la chercher alors qu'il lui avait demander de venir avec elle. Qu'il l'oublie et qu'en plus Jules le bouffon vienne se foutre ouvertement de sa tronche la mettait dans un état d'énervement assez… Poussé.

"Vas te faire voir. Tu me gaves, retournes donc peloter ta copine aux cheveux gras." Lança-t-elle en serrant les dents, les mains toujours pendues à sa robe.

Le jeune homme parut surpris par l'animosité de sa cousine.

"Pas la peine de t'en prendre à Christina." Répliqua-t-il. "Regulus te cherchait tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il est dehors." Ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de sa cousine ultra violente.

"J'y vais dans ce cas… Gros con." Balança-t-elle en passant devant lui, sans manquer de lui donner un coup d'épaule dans le bras, en direction de la grande porte.

Elle ignora les quelques sifflements qui se firent entendre lors de son passage et lança un regard noir dans la direction de Krystal, qui portait une tenue de diablesse rouge en latex, plus SM tu meures. Elle passa la porte et une fois dans le hall se stoppa, elle se pris un souffle d'air en plein dans le visage et frissonna, Si Regulus ne lui prêtait pas sa veste, il allait se prendre un gros coup de genoux bien placé. Beth pris une grande inspiration et se lança vers la porte, en marchant un peu n'importe comment avec ses talons, mais ce n'était rien. Elle poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle eut terminé de descendre les marches, il y avait différents chemins et des citrouilles partout mais il fallait marcher sur l'herbe avec les talons et c'était encore plus délicat que sur du dur. La jeune femme souffla puis posa ses pieds sur le sol, elle avança lentement, se tenant à des haies pleines de toiles d'araignées, grogna et pestant contre le monde entier.

"Beth ?" Fit une voix grave un peu plus loin.

L'interpellée leva les yeux de ses pieds et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Regulus du regard en s'aidant du peu de lumière que produisait les horribles citrouille du garde chasse.

"Regulus ?! Je suis là !" S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'avancer tant bien que mal. Mais elle se stoppa net.

'Je suis là ?'. Elle n'avait quand même pas dit ça ? Il ne pouvait pas la voir et là n'était pas une indication vraiment…Utile et ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait la trouver. Mais peut-être que le fait qu'il ne la voyait pas allait lui permettre de s'énerver un peu sur lui. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle était en face de lui c'était totalement idiot d'essayer, il était plus fort qu'elle avec les mots… Et avec le charisme aussi…

"Ca m'aide pas trop. Je te signale que nous sommes dans un labyrinthe." Fit-il, une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

"Je te signale que si tu avais attendu ta cavalière dans le hall comme n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un minimum de bon sens on en serait pas là." S'indigna-t-elle en restant immobile, en guettant si elle entendait les bruits de pas du jeune homme.

Regulus resta silencieux mais elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher et la lumière d'une baguette magique était visible un peu plus loin. Elle soupira et fit quelques pas vers la lumière tout en continuant à déverser un flot d'insultes à voix basse.

"J'ai eu un problème avec mon costume." Dit-il finalement, l'agacement s'entendant facilement dans sa voix.

"De quel genre ?" Demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de marcher parce que de toute façon elle n'allait pas aller bien loin alors autant attendre qu'il arrive.

"Du genre, mon costume était trop moulant." Répondit-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

"Tu me verrais…" Souffla Beth en tirant sur sa robe, encore une chance qu'elle ne soit pas décolletée.

La lumière se fit de plus en forte et Beth parvint à percevoir la silhouette du jeune homme, une fois qu'il la vit, il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre. Elle pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit rester interdit devant sa tenue. Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui lancer un sort ?

"C'est… plutôt…"

Mais Beth le coupa avant qu'il ne pu terminer sa phrase :

"D'où c'est moulant ? Je vois pas trop où c'est moulant !" S'indigna-t-elle en pointant du doigt le déguisement non identifié de Regulus d'un air accusateur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle qu'elle remarqua à quel point son torse était mis en valeur dans sa tenue noire… Elle pouvait assez facilement voir qu'il était musclé, pas trop, mais juste… Juste assez pour que cela se voit. Regulus étant assez fin elle s'en étonna un peu, puis inconsciemment descendit son regard… Si son espèce de combinaison était moulante alors… Mais il portait un short noir… Ce qui était donc la raison de son retard. Il portait aussi une longue cape noire qui semblait lui tenir chaud.

"J'ai du mettre ce short parce que… Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça."

Le jeune femme toussotât pour cacher son rire mais elle vit Regulus froncer légèrement les sourcils ce qui l'empêcha de rire plus. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils en regardant à nouveau sa tenue avant de retirer sa cape sans dire un mot et la lui tendre. Beth haussa un sourcil avant de rougir lorsque le jeune homme soupira pour l'entourer avec sa cape noir, toujours sans rien dire.

"Euh, merci." Souffla Beth en baissant son visage cramoisi, resserrant la cape de Regulus autour d'elle pour cacher sa robe et tout ce qu'elle pouvait laisser entrevoir.

Regulus se contenta de hocher la tête avant de faire un geste rapide avec sa baguette et un instant plus tard une masse noire se dirigeait vers les deux adolescents.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?!" S'écria la Poufsouffle en se cachant derrière le Black par réflexe.

"Calmes toi." Fit-il d'une voix posée. "C'est une cape. J'ai pas envie de mourir de froid… Et mon costume est honteux."

"Romantique." Souffla Beth.

"J'ai pas dit que je l'étais." Rétorqua-t-il en enfilant sa cape rapidement.

La jeune Hall se sentit rougir à nouveau, décidément, depuis que ses amis avaient émis l'idée qu'elle puisse réellement apprécier Regulus elle rougissait encore plus facilement qu'avant en présence. Et c'était quelque chose.

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu as enfilé une robe pareille… Déjà qu'il faut rentrer dans ce truc, c'est plus que mini." Lança-t-il d'une voix posée mais les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur que Beth ne pu pas vraiment analyser.

"C'pas ma faute, j'ai été forcée d'enfiler ce truc." Rétorqua-t-elle en se remettant à tirer sur la robe.

Regulus lui lança un regard en biais avant d'attraper les pans de la robe qu'il lui avait prêté et les croisa de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse plus voir le corps de la jeune femme. Beth ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer pendant qu'il faisait cela, ses yeux étaient baissés et elle pouvait voir l'ombre de ses cils sur ses pommettes, il semblait concentré et des mèches folles tombaient sur son front. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière mais elle savait que lorsqu'il relèverait le visage vers elle il verrait que le visage de la jeune femme était rouge brique.

La Poufsouffle pinça ses lèvres soulignée de rouge. Elle ne voyait plus Regulus comme elle le voyait auparavant, elle n'arrivait pas à réellement mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait et cela l'angoissait. Elle en avait parlé avec Krystal mais cette dernière s'était contentée de lui sourire en disant " Ha la jeunesse.". Ce qui ne signifiait pas grand chose en soi. Et lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Aurore… Cette dernière lui avait dit que le meilleur moyen de savoir si l'on était amoureux de quelqu'un c'était de l'embrasser, et si il y avait un feu d'artifice -chose que Beth ne comprenait pas- alors c'était bon signe.

"Regulus." Souffla-t-elle lorsque ses yeux gris recentrèrent les siens. "Comment est-ce qu'on sait si on aime quelqu'un ?" Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, sans vraiment réfléchir, les joues en feu.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, il semblait réfléchir à une réponse et Beth se sentait un peu bête.

"J'imagine que quand tu penses à la personne que tu aimes tu ressens quelque chose que tu ne ressens jamais lorsque c'est une autre personne… C'est… Tu es heureux, et triste à la fois."

Beth resta immobile, la bouche entre-ouverte, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser de façon très claire mais là… Est-ce que Regulus aimait quelqu'un?

* * *

Voilà! Je sais, j'ai coupé un peu... **brusquement!** Et je vous propose d'essayer de trouver ce qu'il se passe après :D.

La fin du ball est déjà écrite mais je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre, donc je suis pas sure que la suite vienne super rapidement... Mais comme je suis assez inspirée en ce moment, qui sait?! ;)

En tous cas, j'espère que que ça vous a plu tout ça et que vous penserez à me donner votre avis.

_Au revoir tout le monde! Et merci encore pour les reviews! J'aime ça!_


	3. Chapter III: No Food

Coucou :)

Voilà le chapitre trois, je sais que vous étiez pressées et j'avoue que je suis assez pressée que vous le lisiez haha :D

**Merci** à Blopinette, Rosie74, Sheshe13, Bijinsakura, LoveOC, Cissy, Constance Alinor, Miiliie, Francinette, Malicia M. Dalriada & Banana Split. Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews... Même si ça me fait de la peine *renifle fort*.

Bon, je vous tiens pas la jambe plus longtemps,

_Bonne lecture & Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Chapter III:**

**No Food**

Regulus observa Beth. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir, elle semblait dans ses pensées et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, seulement le bal n'était pas loin de toucher à sa fin et il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de danser avec elle. D'un autre côté il préférait ne pas être vu dans cette tenue. Et il aimait autant que Beth ne soit pas vue dans sa tenue non plus, elle était bien trop… _révélatrice_. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de la voir comme ça, ça le gênait un peu bien entendu mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça le dérangeait particulièrement, par contre l'idée que d'autres personnes puissent apercevoir les courbes de la jeune femme à travers cette robe le rendait… Malade.

Les sourcils de Beth se froncèrent et Regulus pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de poser son index à l'endroit ou la peau blanche et lisse de la jeune femme s'était plissée. Il avait agit instinctivement, sans réfléchir mais avant qu'il ne puisse retirer sa main de devant le visage de la Poufsouffle elle avait posé sur lui ses yeux verts clairs, entourés de cils rehaussés de mascara, les rendant encore plus grand que d'ordinaire. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, et Regulus se surprit à s'attarder sur les lèvres rouges sang de sa cavalière. Puis il fut soudainement frappé par quelque chose qu'il avait tenté de repousser depuis quelques temps déjà, Beth l'attirait. Et plus il la voyait plus l'étrange boule qu'il avait au creux du ventre semblait s'alourdir.

Il retira sa main, si rapidement que la jeune femme sursauta, elle qui était restée immobile jusqu'à présent. L'atmosphère se fit soudainement lourde et Beth replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regulus.

Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'elle connaissait Krystal et une des principales choses qu'elle lui avait permis de comprendre c'était que toujours tout analyser et tenter de tout comprendre n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution. Parfois il fallait juste foncer tête baisser. Mais est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Si elle commençait à lui poser des questions Regulus serait embarrassé et n'y répondrait probablement pas. Elle soupira doucement, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et résonnait dans ses oreilles, ses joues étaient rouges et elle pouvait encore sentir comme une agréable chaleur là où il avait posé son doigt. Elle baissa les yeux avant de poser son propre index entre ses sourcils, comme pour vérifier que le contact avait bien eut lieu. Un instant plus tard elle sentit des doigts se refermer autour de son poignet et tirer sa main vers la bas, Regulus la fixait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Souffla Beth, ses yeux cherchant une réponse sur le visage du Serpentard qui gardait inlassablement ses yeux gris rivés sur ceux de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui sentait son visage s'empourprer de plus en plus.

Regulus ne répondit pas mais fit un pas vers elle, rapprochant un peu trop leurs corps. La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise, si le sang continuait à lui monter à la tête comme ça elle allait faire un malaise.

"Regulus." Murmura-t-elle en essayant de faire un pas en arrière.

Mais le jeune homme passa sa main libre dans son dos pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, elle ne savait juste pas ce qui allait se passer, enfin… Son imagination lui proposait plusieurs choses mais elle préférait les mettre de côté. Elle se trouvait dans une situation ou "voir et attendre ce qu'il se passe" n'était même pas envisageable. Sa proximité avec Regulus faisait battre son coeur à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ça en était presque douloureux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire, s'il fallait dire quelque chose. Elle était là, au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, dans un labyrinthe spécial Halloween, avec Regulus Black, qui la tenait fermement. Son poignet droit emprisonné dans la main gauche de ce dernier.

Regulus continuait à la regarder, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, ou plutôt comme s'il hésitait. Il avait le visage baissé, pour mieux la voir, et malgré le peu de lumière elle pouvait clairement voir l'expression qu'il affichait. Il était sérieux, sa mâchoire était serrée, grâce à leur proximité elle pouvait voir tous les détails du visage de son cavalier. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis leur enfance et elle se sentait étrangement heureuse. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège d'allégresse.

Ses pensées furent interrompue lorsque Regulus amorça un mouvement en avant, mais il se stoppa, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Maintenant, ses intentions étaient claires pour Beth et son esprit se vida soudainement, au diable toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser, au diable le mariage, au diable Lisa Skeeter et tous les autres. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que si regulus ne terminait pas le mouvement, elle le ferait.

Sa main libre se posa sur le torse du jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux, immobile, et elle la fit remonter jusqu'à son épaule avant de le tirer légèrement vers elle tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Et ses lèvres atteignirent celles de Regulus. Il y eut un moment de flottement, aucun d'eux ne bougea, puis le jeune homme la rapprocha encore plus de lui et Beth glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Regulus. Le baiser était doux et Beth pouvait sentir le coeur de Regulus battre contre sa poitrine, sa tête tournait et elle ne savait pas si c'était leur étreinte ou l'odeur enivrante du jeune homme qui en était la cause. Elle s'écarta de lui, mettant fin au baiser, le visage rouge brique. Elle lança un bref regard vers le Serpentard qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, mais qui affichait des rougeurs sur les joues… Et une trace de rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres, ce qui fit rire Beth.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

"Tu as du rouge sur les lèvres." Fit-elle en pointant la bouche de Regulus du doigt.

Celui-ci la lâcha et se frotta les lèvres, légèrement gêné. Un fois qu'il fut sur de ne plus avoir de maquillage sur le visage il leva le regard vers Beth et entrouvris la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par la voix magiquement amplifiée de Dumbledore :

"Le Ball d'Halloween est terminé, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés" Regulus afficha un sourire en coin."Vous êtes priés de retourner à vos dortoirs, les préfets veilleront à ce que tout le monde ait suivit cette demande. Bonne nuit."

"On est préfets non ?" Demanda Regulus d'une voix lasse.

"Préfets en chef même." Répondit Beth.

Ses joues étaient toujours en feu, mais elle se sentait bien.

"On ferait bien d'y aller dans ce cas." Lança-t-il en lui présentant son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher. "Quelle idée de mettre ce genre de chaussures." Grogna-t-il à voix basse.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi un feu d'artifice intérieur était censé ressembler mais elle était sûre d'une chose, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regulus la mettait dans tout ses états, et ce baiser en était la preuve.

* * *

"Grasse matinée terminée !" Fit une voix dans l'oreille de Beth juste après que les rideaux entourant son lit à baldaquin eurent été écartés d'un coup sec.

La jeune femme grogna, cachant son visage sous sa couette.

"Bethouille, il va falloir aller prendre le petit déjeuner, sinon il sera trop tard."

Les yeux de la petite Poufsouffle s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle sortit la tête de dessous la couverture :

"Il est quelle heure ?" Demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie en constatant que celle-ci était déjà lavée, coiffée, maquillée et habillée.

"Il est neuf heure et demie. Tu as un petit quart d'heure pour te préparer, et tu t'es mal démaquillée hier soir, t'as du rouge sur les lèvres." Répondit la blonde en attrapant une barrette dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour ensuite le placer dans ses cheveux.

Beth la regarda faire, lorsqu'elle était revenue dans le dortoir après avoir fait une ronde rapide dans l'étage de son dortoir ses camarades de dortoirs étaient déjà dans leur lit. Ne voulant réveiller personne elle n'avait pas raconté à ses amies ce qu'il s'était passé avec Regulus… La Poufsouffle sentit son visage s'empourprer immédiatement.

"T'as avalé de travers ?" Demanda la blonde en la regardant, interloquée.

"Non, je-je… Il faut qu'on parle…" Souffla Beth en sortant de son lit, elle ouvrit l'armoire qui était à côté de son lit et en sortit des vêtements.

"De quoi ?! Par la barbe de Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu as conclus ?!" S'exclama Krystal en attrapant son amie par les épaules pour la secouer comme un cocotier.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Fit la petite aux cheveux noirs d'une voix saccadée à cause des secousses que son amie lui infligeait.

"Oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu t'appelais Beth Hall." Soupira Krystal en la lâchant, un sourire aux lèvres. "Allez, vas dans la douche, tu me raconteras à travers la porte."

Beth lui lança un regard hésitant… Elle allait lui parler de Regulus en même temps qu'elle prenait sa douche ?.. C'était un peu.. Génant. Tant pis, Krystal était sa meilleure amie et elle la considérait presque comme sa soeur donc… C'était peut-être normal. Oh et puis tant pis.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain suivie de Krystal qui semblait rebondir sur le sol et y entra avant de fermer la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle posa ses vêtements sur une chaise et entra dans la cabine de douche.

"Donc ?" Demanda Krystal en hurlant pratiquement.

Beth retira son pyjama et le jeta par dessus la porte de a douche avant d'allumer l'eau.

"Donc euh… Et bien, tu sais il était pas dans la grande salle donc je suis allée le chercher dehors et il m'a trouvé et puis…" Commença Beth avant que la blonde ne l'interrompe d'une voix suraiguë.

"Vous vous êtes embrassés ?! Dis-moi que vous vous êtes embrassés !"

Krystal était en train de frapper contre la douche, un peu hystérique sur les bords.

"Calmes-toi, tu vas casser cette douche." Fit Beth en riant. "Oui." Ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à son amie qui cessa immédiatement de s'exciter toute seule.

"J'y crois pas… Enfin!" Cria-t-elle.

"Si tu pouvais arrêter de crier, quelqu'un va finir par venir voir ce qu'il se passe." Grogna Beth en se frottant les cheveux.

Une fois que Beth eut terminé de parler quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" Grogna la petite Poufsouffle qui rinçait à présent ses cheveux.

"Aurore ?!" S'exclama Krystal en ouvrant la porte. "Mais entre ! Il faut à tout pris que je te raconte ce que Beth vient de me raconter !"

La blonde semblait particulièrement excitée et la rousse ne posa pas de questions de peur de se prendre un coup de boule, elle savait que Krystal aimait raconter tout d'une traite. Elle s'appuya donc contre un lavabo et attendit que Krystal se réinstalle tranquillement, très certainement en train de jubiler intérieurement.

"Encore une fois, ma sublissime personne va t'apprendre quelque chose, et encore une fois ça va t'époustoufler." Aurore haussa les sourcils, les bras croisés, qu'est-ce que la blonde avait encore inventé. "Beth, notre petite Beth, plus si petite que ça…"

"Petite ?!" Fit la voix de Beth qui venait d'éteindre l'eau.

Elle attrapa une des serviettes qui pendaient sur la porte de la douche et entoura ses longs cheveux de jais dedans avant de s'enrouler dans l'autre serviette, beaucoup plus grande. Elle sortit ensuite de la douche en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, ce qui lui fait légèrement mal.

"Putain de merde !" Jura-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur son amie blonde qui lui adressa un sourire innocent. "Je suis pas petite, d'accord ? Mon corps prend juste son temps pour se développer !"

"Tes nichons ont pas pris leur temps." Fit remarquer Krystal en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Laisses les en dehors de ça !" S'outra la plus petite des trois filles. "Donc je ne suis pas petite c'est clair ?"

"Vous avez fini? On dirait un vieux couple." Soupira Aurore qui s'était tournée vers le miroir pour inspecter ses cheveux roux qui rebiquaient légèrement au niveau des pointes.

"En parlant de couple !" S'exclama Krystal en frappant dans ses mains, de nouveau en mode pile électrique. "Beth et Regulus se sont… e-m-b-r-a-s-s-é-s!" Annonça-t-elle comme si elle avait gagné un prix.

Aurore se tourna vers Beth qui était en train de passer un pull par dessus sa tête.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda la rousse en souriant.

"Oui." Murmura la petite poufsouffle, son visage prenant rapidement une teinte cramoisie.

"Donc vous formez un couple ? Il a dit quelque chose de particulier ?"

"Ha… Non. Mais il m'a tenu la main… Je-je suppose qu'on est… enfin… On est… Voilà quoi." Balbutia Beth en enfilant maladroitement son jean, les joues en feu.

Aurore afficha un petit sourire attendrit et se tourna vers Krystal qui avait les mains jointes et les larmes aux yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore l'arriéré ?" Demanda la rousse en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Mon bébé prend son envol bientôt ce sera une femme, une vraie…"

"Je pense pas qu'ils en soient à ce stade encore…" Fit remarquer Aurore en lançant un regard vers Beth qui ne semblait pas tout suivre.

"Je vais aller chercher ma baguette pour me sécher les cheveux." Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte, ses cheveux mouillé et étrangement lisses.

"Je vais le faire pour toi." Sourit Aurore en sortant sa baguette de sa poche avant de la pointer vers les cheveux noirs corbeaux de son amie, en quelques secondes ils étaient secs.

"Merci." Fit-elle en passant une main dedans.

"Tu devrais allé manger Beth." Fit Aurore pendant que Beth rangeait ses affaires.

"Peut-être que Regulus attend en bas, pour montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes ensembles !" Fit Krystal en sortant de la salle de bain à une vitesse impressionnante, attrapant Beth et Aurore au passage.

Elle dévala les escalier, Aurore essayant de se détacher d'elle et Beth rebondissant contre les murs en poussant de petits cris, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Beth aperçut Daren assit dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre sur les potions et la métamorphose, quand à Alan il était étalé sur le tapis, aux pieds de Daren qui lui donnait de petits coups de pieds. Beth lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main avant que Krystal ne la rattrape par le col pour l'attirer vers l'extérieur, sous les protestations et les insultes de leur amie rousse qui se débattait et frappait la blonde, qui s'arrangeait pour ce qu'elle reste à distance.

"On peut marché toutes seules ! Et on est pas pressées !" S'indigna-t-elle.

"Ma chère amie aux poils roux, mon petit ours grognon, ma petite groseille, l'amour n'attend pas !" Annonça fièrement Krystal en se décidant à la lâcher ses amies.

"Mais t'as complètement craqué ma pauvre…" Souffla la rousse en se massant le bras, là ou son amie l'avait tenue.

"Appelez moi Krystal chevalière de l'amour."

"C'est ça." Fit Beth en commençant à avancer. "En attendant, chevalière de l'amour, j'ai faim."

"Sinon Krystal t'a raconté pour Scamender ?" Demanda Aurore en suivant son amie.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" S'exclama Beth en se tournant vers la blonde qui semblait soudainement silencieuse.

"Il s'est pas vraiment passé quoi que ce soit, on a passé la soirée à s'amuser et puis une fois que Dumbledore a annoncé que c'était la fin il m'a dit qu'il était content d'avoir revu son jugement et ensuite il m'a embrassé sur la joue."

"Il… Il t'aime bien non ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose…" Fit la petite Poufsouffle en souriant. "Mais tu n'as pas l'air super ravie…" Ajouta-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

"J'ai passé la moitié de l'an dernier à penser à lui, enfin, il m'a franchement fait perdre pas mal de ma superbe, et de ma confiance en moi. Et maintenant il revient et j'ai l'impression… Je sais pas, je crois que je l'aime bien. Mais un peu trop. C'est pas comme les autres garçons, là si il se passait quelque chose, je voudrais que ça soit sérieux." Souffla Krystal les yeux dans le vague.

"Ouais, t'es amoureuse quoi." Résuma Aurore en donnant un petit coup dans son dos pour la ramener sur terre.

"Imagines il est juste sympa avec moi parce… Je sais pas moi, il me trouve juste cool."

"Arrêtes !" S'exclama Beth. "T'es Krystal Martin, t'as jamais peur des garçons, tu donnes toujours des conseils, et de nous trois t'es de loin celle qui s'en sort le mieux avec les hommes !"

"Dixit celle qui sort avec un des plus beaux garçons de cette fichue école." Souffla Aurore en riant.

"C'est pas officiel, enfin je ne pense pas !" Répliqua Beth avant de reporter son attentions sur son amie blonde qui la fixait les yeux écarquillés. "Tu vas me faire plaisir et bouger tes miches, tu vas le voir et tu lui roules un patin ! Non mais, me saouler dès le matin alors que j'ai faim. On aura tout vu. T'es une des filles les plus populaire de cette école, t'es jalousée, aimée…"

"Et détestée."

"Merci Aurore." Grogna Krystal.

"Allez, je me casse, reviens me voir quand tu seras un peu plus digne de porter le prénom Krystal, looseuse !"

Sur ce, Beth tourna les talons et pris la direction de la grande salle, le nez vers le plafond.

"Je rêve ou elle vient de s'énerver sur moi et de m'insulter ?" Murmura la blonde, les bras ballants.

"Tu as raison, elle grandit." Fit Aurore en regardant Beth s'éloigner, sans manquer de rire lorsqu'elle se pris un mur.

* * *

Voilà! Bon, je sais que c'est un peu plus court que d'ordinaire mais j'espère que le contenu à compenser cela ;).

Je voudrais tous vos avis, surtout sur la première scène parce que je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire... Mais tellement de mal que j'en devenais folle... Quoique, je le suis peut-être déjà. Bref, je suis contente d'avoir passé se passage parce que maintenant on entre dans une autre "partie" de l'histoire. Disons que maintenant tout vas changer... Ou pas mdr.

Donc, j'attends avec impatience vos **reviews** qui j'espère seront nombreuse et me motiverons pour écrire la suite au plus vite! Plus il y aura de reviews, plus il y aura de Regulus. Vous voilà prévenus!(Blague... ou pas)

* * *

**Motivation musicale:**

(Sur une idée originale de Rukie)

_"Hey, You've just read me,_

_And it seems crazy,_

_But if you don't review,_

_I'll kill you maybe."_

Bien sur, c'est de l'humour... Mais j'espère que si vous n'avez pas reviewer l'air vous restera dans la tête et vous empêchera de dormir!

* * *

Oh et deux petites choses (si vous êtes encore là, merci, je vous aime *envoies de bisous*).

**1.** Le blog que je tiens avec Rukie-Chan est à jour, il y a donc tout les dessins de cette fic, si vous êtes intéressés allez-y, le lien est sur mon profil, et un petit commentaire pour me dire que vous trouvez les dessins beaux... ou même moches (mais là je vous casse la figure huhuhu) est recommandé pour ma santé mentale.

**2.** Je voudrais savoir si c'était possible que vous me donniez vos citations ou vos extraits favoris avec Krystal... Je voudrais faire une espèce de compilation et j'ai besoin de vous. Parce que regardons les choses en face, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que je le fasse moi même. Cependant, je préfèrerais que vous me donniez vos réponses sur le blog (voir au dessus), sur mon livejournal (voir sur mon profil) ou par message privé (voir message privé), mais pas dans les reviews si possible. Merci :D


	4. Chapter IV: Tarte Au Citron

Bon, déjà je m'excuse pour l'immense retard, j'avoue que mes études me prènnent un temps fou, mais maintenant je gère un peu mieux (et puis c'est férier donc j'ai pas cours). ENFIN bref, on s'en fiche, le principal c'est que j'ai posté. Je peux rien vous promettre mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite arrive aussi vite que possible!

Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde va bien depuis le temps :). Ce chapitre est pas super super long mais bon... Je ferais un effort pour le prochain!

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewer: **Manon91**, **Lunaoscura**, **Rukie-Chan**, **Constance Alinor**, **Ano18** (Pour répondre à ta question, j'essaye de respecter du mieux que je peux ce qu'on sait de lui ;)),** Malicia M. Dalriada**, **Akane-mina**, **Santera**, **Banana Split**, **DustyReader** et **gab**. Et merci à ma bêta-lectrice!

Bonne lecture!

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapter IV:

Tarte Au Citron

Est-ce qu'elle commençait à perdre la boule? A 17 ans c'était un peu embêtant quand même… Ou alors c'était juste son tempérament qui avait pris le dessus pendant un court instant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait quitté ses amies, qu'elle s'était pris deux murs, un coin de porte et qu'elle avait dévalé les escaliers sur les fesses, elle était redevenue calme. Elle allait par conséquent les attendre devant la grande salle, puisqu'elles l'avaient attendue pour manger.

La petite Poufsouffle s'assit donc sur un des bancs en marbre du grand Hall d'entrée de l'école et posa son dos contre la pierre froide composant les murs du château. Beth poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment allait se passer sa prochaine rencontre avec Regulus, prochaine rencontre qui allait certainement arriver très rapidement. Il était certain que ça allait être un peu… étrange. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parler de leur relation et de son évolution parce qu'ils avaient fait leurs rondes chacun de leurs côtés.

Mais pour Beth leur baiser signifiait quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir embrassé de cette façon sans rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir regardé comme il l'avait fait, comme s'il plongeait directement ses yeux pâles dans son âme, s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus fort que cette histoire de mariage arrangé.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle espérait mais seul le temps pourrait lui apporter les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Parce que Regulus pouvait toujours lui mentir, lui cacher la vérité, jouer la comédie. Mais parfois le corps, le pouls, les réactions, le regard ou encore les sourires pouvaient faire toute la différence. Même chez les meilleurs acteurs.

Elle avait rejoué la scène qui avait eu lieu dans le parc plusieurs fois avant de réussir à s'endormir. La jeune femme ne savait exactement si elle était sûre d'elle avec le recul. Peut-être que se rapprocher si tôt de Regulus allait la rendre dépendante à sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui et pourtant lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, elle n'avait eu aucunes pensées de ce genre. La petite Poufsouffle s'était juste sentie submergée par un étrange bonheur qui l'avait rendue un peu niaise et un peu trop enthousiaste.

Beth entendit un groupe de personnes sortir de la grande salle, ils étaient particulièrement bruyants. Elle rouvrit ses yeux pour les regarder et se figea instantanément. Il s'agissait du groupe de Serpentards avec qui Regulus passait le plus clair de son temps, ils étaient activement en train de parler de la soirée de la veille et d'après ce qu'elle arrivait à comprendre Jules et la Christina-aux-cheveux-gras avaient finit dans les toilettes à faire Merlin savait quoi. La jeune femme afficha une mine dégoutée et chercha Regulus du regard sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et elle ne tarda pas à le voir.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais vraiment pris le temps de le regarder ? Enfin vraiment le regarder… L'espionner quoi. Il était derrière les autres, avec Rabastan avec qui il semblait parler assez sérieusement. Regulus était un peu plus petit que Rabastan, mais comme ce dernier dépassait tout le monde d'une tête et demie… Le visage pâle du jeune était tourné vers celui de son ami et Beth ne pouvait voir que son profil. Elle fut frappée par la différence physique entre le Regulus qu'elle avait connu en étant enfant et celui qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Il n'avait pas seulement grandit en taille mais son visage avait aussi changé. Sa mâchoire était beaucoup plus marquée, ses yeux moins grands, son nez était toujours aussi droit par contre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'expression sur son visage, si ce n'était un léger intérêt pour la conversation en cours, et Beth se sentit un peu nostalgique du temps ou elle courait dans son jardin avec lui et qu'ils riaient tout deux à gorges déployées… Était-ce la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules qui l'avait rendu si froid ?

Beth vit les yeux verts olives de Rabastan regarder dans sa direction et elle écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner le visage vers la droite, comme s'il l'avait pris en flagrant délit. Elle tourna à nouveau les yeux en direction des Serpentards, juste pour vérifier, et manqua de hoqueter lorsqu'elle vit que Regulus venait vers elle, sous les regards de ses camardes, pour la plus part interloqués. Elle ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer le sourire en coin de son cousin et se retint de lui adresser un geste plus qu'impoli. Rien que voir sa face la rendait agacée.

Regulus se tenait à présent juste à côté d'elle et Beth se leva, les genoux tremblotant pour lui faire face.

"Instant de vérité." Pensa-t-elle en tirant nerveusement sur son pull.

"Bonjour." Lança Regulus qui ne semblait pas vraiment plus à l'aise qu'elle mais faisait des efforts pour le cacher, lui au moins.

"Sa-Salut!" Fit-elle en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils puis afficha un petit sourire, ce qui rassura Beth. Au moins il montrait -plus ou moins- ses émotions quand il était avec elle.

"T'as mangé ?" Lui demanda-t-il, en essayant de faire la conversation puisque Beth était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

"No-Non." Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans cet état. Il valait mieux rester cool, genre "salut, ça va" et ensuite l'embrasser devant tout le monde… Non, ça c'était plus Krystal qui faisait ce genre de choses. Elle entendit Regulus soupirer ce qui lui fit reporter son attention sur le jeune homme qui la fixait droit dans les yeux.

"Écoute, pour hier…" Commença-t-il.

Quoi hier ? **HIER** ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire quelque chose comme "_c'était une erreur, je ne ressens rien que de l'amitié pour toi. Alors restons amis…_" comme dans les films moldus que Krystal lui avait montré pendant les vacances… Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas amis donc, comment pouvaient-ils le redevenir ?… Et puis, de toute façon Regulus voulait se mettre avec elle pour préparer le terrain… **OH NON!** Elle ne voulait pas que sa première vraie -et accessoirement dernière- relation avec un garçon soit une relation de ce genre… C'était trop demandé de vouloir vivre une vraie romance ?!

"Euh… Beth ? Tu vas déchirer ton pull si tu continues à le tordre dans tout les sens comme ça." Fit le jeune homme en la sortant de ses pensées.

"Ah, oui, pardon. Je pensais à un truc. Je t'écoute." Dit-elle en lâchant son polo.

"Donc, je disais, pour hier. Si tu veux attendre, ça me dérange pas trop, mais sinon je voulais te demander si… Enfin si tu voulais qu'on soit officiellement ensemble." Hésita-t-il sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard.

Beth sentit immédiatement ses joues s'enflammer. Elle s'était encore mise dans tout ses états pour rien… Maintenant il fallait qu'elle lui donne une réponse… Enfin, il avait l'air d'en attendre une. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'hésiter, ni même de réfléchir. Elle pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre:

"Je pense, que… Je-je suis prête. On peut, être ensemble." Souffla-elle en recommençant à tripoter son pull en cachemire.

Regulus lui sourit avant d'attraper les poignets de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de continuer à abimer son haut. Ensuite, il se baissa pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la Poufsouffle qui sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et ses paumes devenir moites.

"Si tu pouvais ne pas me tenir les poignets à chaque fois ça m'arrangerait… Ça fait un peu SM." Lança-t-elle lorsque Regulus la lâcha.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, surprit puis laissa un rire assez bref s'échapper de sa gorge.

"J'imagine que c'est Krystal Martin qui t'as appris ce que ça voulait dire." Dit-il.

Beth se contenta de sourire avant que son ventre ne se mette à gargouiller férocement.

"Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller manger." Murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Regulus hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Bon appétit." Souffla-t-il, puis il tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et se dirigea vers les cachots, sans doute pour rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Beth remarqua que Krystal et Aurore se tenaient entre le couloir qui menait à leur salle commune et les escaliers des cachots. Aurore affichait un petit sourire mais ne regardait personne en particulier par contre Krytsal fixait le Serpentard avec des yeux de merlan frit et un sourire particulièrement large. Lorsque Regulus passa devant elle, la jeune femme lui adressa un signe de la main qu'il ne lui rendit pas, et Beth pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression qu'affichait le jeune homme à ce moment. Il avait certainement haussé un sourcil et l'avait dévisagé comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans les escaliers en pierre la blonde se rua sur Beth en poussant de petits cris et la traina jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles.

"D'ici une heure tout le monde saura que vous êtes ensemble." Lança Aurore en adressant des signes de la main à droite à gauche à certains élèves qu'elle semblait connaitre.

La petite Poufsouffle ne répondit pas, elle savait que c'était inévitable. Et de toute façon les gens perdraient l'intérêt qu'ils pourraient porté à leur relation lorsqu'ils verraient qu'elle durerait dans le temps… Puisqu'à priori elle allait durer.

"Je pense qu'il t'aime bien." Fit Aurore en versant du lait dans ses céréales.

"Je suis du même avis que la rousse, pour une fois." Ajouta Krystal.

Beth sourit avant de se servir du porridge. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que ses amies affirmaient, mais il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

* * *

"Beth."

La jeune femme releva son visage de son livre de Runes et regarda Daren qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Il lui tendit un parchemin:

"Athena l'a laissé sur la table ce matin, après avoir vidé l'assiette d'Alan." Dit-il alors qu'elle prenait la lettre.

"Merci."

Beth posa son livre et s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre, qui était sans nul doute la réponse de Sirius à sa dernière lettre lui résumant plus ou moins bien que sa relation avec Regulus avait pris un nouveau tournant en quelque sorte.

_Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner mon avis, ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas eu de conversation constructive avec Regulus donc je ne sais pas exactement qui est mon frère à présent. Mais je le vois mal te faire du mal, enfin je veux dire, tu ressembles à un hamster,et qui voudrait faire du mal à une petite boule de poil ? Personne, à part un détraqué… J'espère pour toi que Regulus n'est pas un détraqué sexuel en tout cas, on a eu des cas dans notre famille de zinzins donc méfie toi. Si tu es heureuse alors je pense que c'est le principal._

_ Bonne chance avec la marâtre Black, elle c'est clair, elle est détraquée, et pas qu'un peu._

_ James, Remus, Peter et Lily te passe le bonjour eux aussi ! Portes toi bien, et n'oublies pas de me donner de tes nouvelles de temps à autres !_

_ Sirius._

_ PS: Ne prends pas mal la comparaison à un hamster, c'est assez flatteur en soi… Bon pas tellement que ça, ça pue ces bêtes là. Mais dis-toi juste que tu es mimi._

La jeune femme laissa un rire passer sur ses lèvres et plaça la lettre à l'intérieur de son livre et se remis à lire sous le regard interloqué de Daren qui ne posa malgré tout aucune question.

"On ferait bien d'y aller, le cours de potion commence dans un quart d'heure." Lança le jeune homme en passant son sac à dos par dessus son épaule.

"J'arrive." Murmura Beth en fourrant son manuel de runes dans son sac avant de suivre son meilleur ami vers la sortie. A peine furent-ils sortis que les regards des gens qu'ils croisaient se posaient sur eux, l'air curieux. Beth sentit ses joues s'empourprées, c'était comme ça depuis deux semaines et demie et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il y avait un peu de tout, certaines personnes s'en fichaient, d'autres trouvaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, certaines filles lui lançaient des regards remplis de haine -surtout des Serpentards-, mais la plus part des élèves semblaient essayer de comprendre comment elle avait réussit à avoir Regulus Black. Elle même n'était pas sûre d'en connaitre les véritables raisons.

"On se met à cette table ?" Demanda Daren en montrant la paillasse du fond de la classe lorsqu'ils furent dans les cachots.

"Bien sur." Fit la Poufsouffle en lui souriant.

Lorsqu'elle posa son sac en cuir sur un tabouret elle entendit des murmures à la table d'à côté :

"Elle est plus avec lui qu'avec Regulus, je suis désolée mais moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle ressente quoique ce soit pour lui. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle l'utilise, les Hall ne sont plus aussi respectés qu'auparavant, et elle n'est certainement pas à la hauteur. Ses parents sont charismatiques mais elle ! Laisse-moi rire, elle n'a pas grand chose pour elle. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à croire que Regulus soit attiré par elle, elle est juste…. Banale."

Beth ne se tourna pas pour regarder qui parlait, mais elle entendit Daren lâcher son manuel de potion se qui coupa immédiatement la fille dans sa lancée. Il sortit ensuite ses ingrédients et les disposa sur la table tout en lançant des regards noirs vers la table qui était dans le dos de Beth. Elle en déduisit donc que c'était une des filles du groupe de Serdaigles qui était assis là.

"C'est Marianne Selwyn." Murmura Daren en devinant à quoi pensait son amie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, elle ne parlait qu'en de rares occasions à Marianne mais celle-ci ne s'était jamais montrée désagréable, bien au contraire, elle était une des rares personnes avec qui elle pouvait passé des soirées organisées par la haute sphère du monde magique sans avoir envie de sauter du toit. Il était vrai qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées à l'école, mais elle l'avait toujours salué dans les couloirs et elle ne s'était pas imaginée que celle-ci puisse un jour parler ainsi d'elle. Comme quoi, elle avait certainement fini par prendre son rôle de sang pur à cœur. Elle était comme elle, en âge de chercher un époux digne de son rang. Beth grimaça, à croire que les filles dans ce genre de familles n'étaient que de la viande.

"Je vous en pris, commencez à faire la potion de la page 39, et n'oubliez pas que le sens dans lequel vous touillez est particulièrement important !" Fit le professeur Slughorn en ramenant Beth sur terre.

Sur ce, les élèves du cours de potion avancé s'activèrent autour de leurs chaudrons. Le mois de novembre avait été entamé depuis deux semaines mais Beth était déjà obsédée par les ASPICS, elle voulait avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles, elle voulait être formée par un des meilleurs guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste, peut-être Smethwyck Hippocratesi elle s'en sortait bien, elle avait réussit à lui parler lors de son stage cet été et il avait semblé intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle voulait vraiment devenir guérisseuse, aider, ou plutôt sauver, des gens, surtout maintenant que des noms de sorciers blessés -ou pire mort- étaient cités tout les jours dans la Gazette. Elle n'avait pas parlé de tout cela avec Regulus, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il comprenne, après tout il n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour vivre, et elle non plus d'après sa famille. Il ne pourrait juste pas comprendre. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la soutienne, après tout, travailler n'était pas digne d'une Hall comme dirait sa grand mère. Elle ne comprenait pas, son père travaillait lui, pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit une fille changeait autant de chose ?

Au bout de deux heures Beth retira le couvercle de son chaudron pour regarder si sa potion était bien devenue claire comme de l'eau mais épaisse comme du miel. Elle souris satisfaite et en versa une louche dans une fiole avant de l'apporter au bureau du professeur.

"Ah, mademoiselle Hall, vous avez déjà terminé, décidément, vous et les potions… Je vous en pris, mettez-la dans cette caisse." Fit-il en lui indiquant la petite boite en bois qui était posée sur son bureau.

Elle s'exécuta avant de retourner à sa place pour attendre que tout le monde ait terminé. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard le professeur leur demanda de se rapprocher de son bureau et Beth lâcha donc son livre de runes dans lequel elle s'était plongée pour faire passer le temps.

"Vous faites partis de mes meilleurs élèves, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, je vous invite donc tous à ma prochaine soirée qui aura lieu vendredi soir. Vous pouvez y aller."

Beth lança un regard vers Daren qui haussa les épaules.

"Moi je n'irais probablement pas, c'est pas mon truc."

"Tu pourras peut-être y rencontrer une fille." Lança-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. En plus il nous préviens trois jours avant, mais ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. Il est tellement… bizarre. Je veux dire, avec lui c'est que les apparences, le bling bling, je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ses élèves préférés, et de toute façon je n'en ferais jamais partit, à cause, ou grâce à, ma mère." Dit-il d'un ton égal.

Son amie se redressa brusquement :

"Enfin, ne dis pas des choses comme ça Daren, tu es toi et elle est elle, vous êtes bien différents, en tout point."

"Sauf le nom de famille."

"Tu n'auras qu'a prendre celui de ta femme quand tu te marieras."

Le Poufsouffle afficha un petit sourire moqueur tout en plaçant son sac sur son épaule.

"Serait-on devenue romantique ?"

"Mais non !" S'exclama Beth en sortant de la salle de classe, Daren sur ses talons. "Je ne suis pas romantique, je suis juste…. Enfin je veux dire, tu pars toujours défaitiste, moi je pensais que ma timidité m'empêcherait d'avoir quelqu'un et pourtant je suis avec Regulus, d'accord, ça ne fait pas longtemps mais quand même. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre c'est qu'il faut que tu te laisses une chance, on ne te vois pas comme le fils d'une sorcière qui a mal tourné mais comme Daren, un super garçon avec qui je serais amie toute ma vie ! Et je suis sûre que personne ne te voit comme ça."

"Je ne vois pas comment tu peux en être aussi sure." Lança-t-il en arrêtant d'avancer.

"Parce que il faut être stupide pour penser un instant que tu puisses être quelqu'un de mauvais, et si Slughorn s'imagine que tu lui fais de la mauvaise publicité ou quoi que ce soit et bien, c'est un crétin. Mais le plus crétin ici c'est toi, parce que tu t'empêches toi même d'avancer, d'évoluer et de laisser des gens s'approcher de toi. Je trouve ça juste triste que quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi puisse être persuadé qu'il va passer sa vie seul. Maintenant je vais aller manger." Fit-elle en tournant les talons et en laissant Daren planté au milieu du couloir.

"Beth" Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger un morceau de sa part de citron.

La jeune femme se retourna et adressa un sourire à Regulus qui s'assit en face d'elle, à la table des Poufsouffles, s'attirant un grand nombre de regards.

"Où sont tes amis ?" Demanda le jeune homme en jettant un coup d'œil autour de lui, assez étonné de voir sa petite amie seule.

"Sais pas." Répondit-elle. "Tu veux une part de tarte ?" Ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant la tarte jaune posée à côté d'elle.

"Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé, j'étais venu pour te parler."

Beth posa sa part de tarte et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Tu viendras avec moi à la soirée de Slugorhn ?" Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop gêné.

"Bien sur." Souffla la jeune femme en sentant ses joues s'empourprées légèrement -beaucoup-.

"Parfait." Fit Regulus avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres de Beth. "J'ai double cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles, je ferais mieux d'y aller."

Sur ce, il partit laissant Beth seule, les joues rouges.

"C'était mignon tout plein ça." Fit une voix de fille dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et se retrouva nez à nez avec la Serdaigle qui parlait d'elle dans son dos en cours de potion. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, Beth n'avait pas du tout le temps de discuter de stupidités avec Marianne Selwyn, surtout si c'était pour se faire rabaisser. Elle se leva donc, abandonnant sa part de tarte à contre cœur et lança:

"Désolé, on discutera une autre fois, j'ai cours de métamorphose, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard."

Et elle partit aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on s'en prenne à elle en public comme ça, elle connaissait assez Marianne pour savoir qu'il valait mieux être de son côté, or il semblait que maintenant elle ne l'était plus. Elle avait donc maintenant pour but de l'éviter le plus possible, si elle y arrivait. Elle monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible, en essayant de ne pas tomber et arriva finalement devant la salle de métamorphose avec quelques minutes d'avance. Mais il y avait déjà deux personnes devant la porte et Beth resta clouée sur place face à ce qui se produisait devant ses yeux.

* * *

**VOILAAAAA! Alors? Alors? ALORRRSSSS?**

Dois-je réitérer mes menaces de mort pour avoir des reviews ou vous êtes tout simplement adorables et vous allez en mettre par pur altruisme, en sachant que j'ai le coeur brisé, et que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant? (Autre que l'alcool bien sur).

A vous de voir! Mais sachant que je n'ai pas cours avant lundi, si je sors pas trop et que je vois des reviews, ça me donnera probablement envie d'écrire... Bon, j'arrête mon chantage! ;D

Dans tout les cas, j'espère vraiment que ça vous à plus, que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me tuer parce que j'ai coupé là (ma bêta pense que je suis une sorcière). On se voit au prochain chapitre, qui a déjà une ligne d'écrit OUAIS!

_Tchao tchao!_


	5. Chapter V: Corn-flakes

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a vachement motivé et du coup le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé. Donc avec un peu de chance et pas trop de flemme la suite sera là dans une ou deux semaine. Avant les vacances j'espère.

Donc, merci à **DustyReader**, **Mriann** (Oh, le prend pas comme ça, tu verras, elle a un bon fond... ou pas), **manon91**, **Lunaoscura**, **Ano18**, **Aurore**, **LoveOC**, **PixelTown**, **Guest**,, **gab**, **santera**, **Constance Alinor**, **ibuiltahome** et **Rukie-chou**pinoud'amourquej'aime.

Merci, merci, merci de toujours être là :D & J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire!

* * *

Chapter V :

Corn-flakes

Fallait-il qu'elle en parle ou valait-il mieux qu'elle attende ? Ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait carrément retourné la cervelle. Mais en y pensant ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela… Si en fait, ça l'était. Bien sur, il était de notoriété publique qu'Alan était aux pieds d'Aurore et ce depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant c'était que maintenant Aurore semblait partager ses sentiments… Sans même en parler à ses amies ! Beth lança un regard en biais vers Krystal qui faisait semblant de travailler mais en fait lisait un magasine de beauté sous sa table. Elle ne semblait pas savoir qu'Alan et Aurore étaient ensembles… ou du moins qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Pourquoi est-ce que Aurore ne leur en avait pas parlé ? Ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient se moquer d'elle… Bon peut-être que Krystal aurait fait une petite remarque stupide et pleine de sous entendus, mais c'était Krystal et elle était irrécupérable.

«Tu as l'air pensive Beth.» Fit remarquer Alan en s'approchant d'elle.

«La faute à qui ?» Souffla-t-elle en posant sa baguette sur sa table, elle avait suffisamment travaillé ce sort pour les dix prochaines années.

«Pardon ?» Demanda le blond en écarquillant un peu les yeux.

«Rien, rien.» Répondit-elle en détournant le regard, regard qui tomba accidentellement sur Aurore.

«On n'était pas sur de la réaction que vous alliez avoir, du coup on s'était dit qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant de vous le dire.»

«Comment sais-tu que je le sais ?»

Alan eut un petit rire puis redevint sérieux, chose assez rare :

«C'est gros comme les fesses d'un troll. Mais ne t'en fait pas ce n'était pas contre toi. On compte en parler bientôt.»

«Depuis combien de temps ? La soirée d'Halloween ?» Demanda Beth, de plus en plus curieuse.

«Plus ou moins, enfin, il ne s'est pas vraiment passé quoi que se soit à cette soirée, je lui ai juste demandé d'être ma petite amie, et elle a accepté…trois plombes plus tard.»

Beth se retourna à nouveau vers Aurore, et celle-ci était en train de les regarder discuter. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire moqueur signifiant clairement qu'elle était au courant de tout. La rousse fronça les sourcils puis lança un regard intrigué vers Alan qui haussa les épaules avant de faire semblant de retourner faire semblant de travailler -chose que personne d'autre que lui ne savait faire aussi bien. Le reste du cours se passa rapidement, sans vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de notable, mis à part le fait que Krystal avait réussit à assommer Esther en faisant passer cela pour un accident.

Le jour où avait lieu la soirée arriva plus vite que Beth ne se l'était imaginée et elle était à présent devant la porte qui menait dans la salle où Slughorn faisait son petit diner-fête. Elle attendait Regulus, qui apparemment ne connaissait pas le mot 'ponctualité', ce qui la mettait d'humeur très moyennement festive. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver au bout du couloir elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'elle n'affichait que très rarement.

«Désolé.» Fit-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

«J'espère bien que tu l'es.» Grogna-t-elle en tournant le visage, l'empêchant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

«Ne boudes pas.» Soupira Regulus en attrapant sa main pour l'entrainer vers l'intérieur.

A peine furent-ils entrés que la voix du maitre des potions les accueillit :

«Voilà enfin nos deux tourtereaux ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à table.»

Etait-ce le fait que tout le monde avait à présent les yeux rivés sur eux, ou le fait qu'elle ait attendu pendant plus d'un quart d'heure en talons haut, ou encore l'odeur du parfum du professeur…? En tout cas, Beth avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et se retient de se jeter sur le directeur de la maison Serpentard pour lui arracher ses lunettes et les lui enfoncer dans son postérieur. Enfin, Regulus la retint. Elle le sentit passer son bras autour de sa taille pour la tenir fermement contre lui avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible :

«Pas de scène de colère ici. Tu ne vas rien casser, ni les lunettes de Slughorn, ni le plat de je ne sais quoi que tient le serveur, ni même la figure d'Ellen. C'est clair ?»

Sa voix était ferme mais tout de même douce, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer légèrement Beth qui inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de se forcer à sourire poliment et prendre place autour de la table qui était dressée au milieu de la salle. Regulus pris place à ses côtés et lui lança un dernier regard avant de porter son attention sur leur professeur de potion.

«Je suis ravis de tous vous avoir ici ce soir… Mais je vois qu'il manque votre ami Beth, pourquoi n'est-il donc pas ici parmi nous ?» Demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de la boisson qu'il y avait dans son verre.

«Il… Avait déjà autre chose de prévu.» S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, mal à l'aise.

«Ah bon ? Aurait-il une petite amie ? Si c'est le cas, il aurait pu l'amener avec lui, après tout vous êtes bien ici avec Regulus non ?»

«J'avais remarqué.» Grogna la jeune femme en serrant son poing autour de sa fourchette.

Elle sentit rapidement le regard réprobateur de Regulus se poser sur elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, et Slughorn, bien qu'il ne fût pas bien méchant, ne cessait d'appuyer là où ça l'énervait… En fait tout l'énervait.

«J'ai remarqué que depuis que ces deux là sont ensembles,» Commença Ellen Smith, la jumelle d'Esther une des filles qui partageait son dortoir et que Krystal haïssait. «Beth est beaucoup moins… sage.»

«Pourtant, Regulus ne fait pas partit de cette catégorie de garçon qui ont une mauvaise influence sur les filles.» Ajouta Marianne, un sourire en coin collé sur son visage fin.

«C'est peut-être Krystal Martin, elle n'est pas vraiment fréquentable, sans parler de son statut, il fallait bien qu'elle finisse par avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle un jour où l'autre.» Reprit la Serpentard.

Alors que Beth s'apprêtait à répondre, ou mordre, tout dépendait du point de vue, Regulus ouvrit la bouche :

«Ne parlez pas de Beth comme si elle n'était pas là, n'insultez pas ses amies peu importe ce que vous pensez d'elles. Jugez la si vous voulez, mais gardez ce que vous pensez pour vous, sinon c'est moi qui vous ferait taire.» Menaça Regulus en gardant un ton courtois. «Maintenant, si nous faisions ce pourquoi nous sommes là.» Proposa-t-il en lançant un sourire à Slughorn qui semblait perdu.

«Oui, oui, bien sur. S'il vous plait, plus de comportement de ce genre jeunes filles sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire sortir d'ici. Maintenant, mangeons !» Fit le maitre des potions.

Beth serra la mâchoire, elle n'osait pas lever les yeux et les gardaient rivés sur ses mains tremblantes. Un tourbillon d'émotion dansait dans son corps et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce fut lorsqu'elle aperçut la main de son petit ami entrer dans son champ de vision pour se poser sur les siennes. La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder et fut surprise de voir de l'inquiétude briller dans les yeux de Regulus.

«On part si tu veux.»

«Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis pas lâche, et même si je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir défendue, je pense que j'aurais pu le faire seule. On va rester ici.» Répliqua-t-elle à voix basse en essayant de lui sourire. «Elle sont juste jalouses parce que j'ai le petit copain le plus sexy de toute l'école.» Ajouta-t-elle avant de devenir cramoisie en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Un sourire assez stupide apparu sur le visage de Regulus qui serra la main de Beth avant de la lâcher pour se concentrer sur son assiette et sur la conversation qui avait lieu. Beth quand à elle avala d'une traite son verre d'eau pour diminuer la température de son corps qui avoisinait les mille degrés. Elle avait vraiment deux pieds gauches, deux bras gauches et en plus elle sortait des trucs débiles à longueur de temps. Et tout ça s'était nettement aggravé depuis qu'elle était avec Regulus. Il était peut-être temps de se poser des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments.

Après ce léger 'incident', il ne se passa rien de passionnant, ce diner était même ennuyeux. La jeune femme avait l'impression que les élèves rassemblés dans la pièce par le maitre des potions étaient un peu comme des _trophées_ pour lui. Il se rassurait et flattait son égo en essayant de se rapprocher de ses élèves les plus prometteurs, ou plutôt ceux qui seront les plus influents plus tard. Sauf que le monde de la sorcellerie était en train de changer, il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour s'en rendre compte, il suffisait de lire le journal, écouter ce qui se disait dans les couloirs. Tant d'élèves perdaient des membres de leur famille, mais bizarrement, aucun de ceux qui étaient présent ici ne souffraient de ce genre de mal. Elle n'avait perdu personne, Regulus non plus et s'en était de même pour les autres. Au final, ils étaient moins touchés par toutes ces attaques, tous ces meurtres. Ils n'en parlaient même pas… C'était un autre monde, le monde des sangs purs, le monde des 'gens biens', des 'gens fréquentables'. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas en quoi toutes ces personnes pouvaient se considérer comme supérieures. Rien que le fait de penser ainsi ne pouvait que les rendre… _pire_. Ce n'était pas ce que tenté de véhiculer Dumbledore. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était l'éducation qui voulait ça, et passer son temps avec des gens qui ont été élevé de la même façon et qui partagent vos opinions n'allait pas les faire évoluer.

«Oh ! Il se fait tard mes enfants ! Retournez à vos dortoirs avant que Rusard ne vous attrape.» S'exclama Slughorn en se levant.

Sur ce, les élèves rassemblés dans la salle se levèrent d'un même mouvement tout en parlant. Ils saluèrent et remercièrent un par un le professeur puis sortirent de la pièce.

« Tu viens Regulus ? » Fit Avery en regardant son ami avec insistance.

« Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. » Répondit-il en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, par contre Beth, elle, n'en avait aucune idée. « Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune. » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui lui sourit les joues rosies.

« Vous allez faire quelque chose de particulier ? » Demanda Beth curieuse.

« Juste discuter un peu avant d'aller se coucher. » Répondit-il avant de passer une main dans son dos et l'entrainer vers les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée.

« Comme un... rituel d'après soirée Slug' ? » Tenta-t-elle pour essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'informations.

« Si on veut oui. Mais je peux t'assurer Beth, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui t'intéresseraient, alors ne t'en occupe pas. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, le ton de Regulus était calme mais il y avait comme l'ombre d'une menace dans ses paroles. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle choisit d'en faire abstraction.

« En tout cas, merci pour ce que tu as fait pendant le repas. » Lança-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui pour le regarder.

Il sembla surpris puis sourit légèrement avant de dire que c'était normal.

« Quand même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me défende à ce point, je pensais que ton image était plus importante que le reste. »

« Moi aussi c'est ce que je croyais. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour elle.

« Quoique, maintenant je fais un peu partie de ton image, je veux dire, si je fais quelque chose de mal ça risquerais de ternir ton image ou ton nom. Enfin ta réputation quoi. » Dit-elle les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme.

« Ne présente pas les choses comme ça. » Rétorqua-t-il plus d'une voix sèche.

« Pourtant... »

« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé de changer quoique ce soit pour moi. » L'interrompit-il. « Et je n'ai aucune envie que tu changes. » Ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sang froid.

Beth resta bouche bée, c'était bien la première fois que Regulus lui disait quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi pas sang pur ! Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et glissa sa main dans le dos de son petit ami.

« On y est. » Fit Regulus au bout de quelques minutes.

Il lâcha Beth qui en fit de même et se tourna vers elle.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais Beth tourna la tête et pris une grand inspiration :

« Tu sais, j'ai encore un peu du mal à réaliser que je suis ta petite amie, avec cette histoire de pacte entre nos parents et toutes ces obligations. Et même si j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée et à ne pas penser au fait que tu es avec moi par... obligation et dépit, je pense que... Ce soir on avait vraiment l'air d'un couple. »

Regulus resta planté là, à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle imaginait bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes elle sentit la main de Regulus attraper son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit. Et la jeune femme fût assez surprise de voir que le regard du jeune homme n'était pas devenu noir de colère. Elle ne pouvait même pas lire quoique ce soit de négatif dans ses yeux. Mais il semblait un peu... triste.

« Il n'y a pas de paraître, nous sommes un couple. » Souffla-t-il en instant sur le dernier mot avant de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Au moment où Regulus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Beth sentit ses genoux devenir tremblant sous son poids. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux qui avaient eu lieu jusqu'à présent, la façon dont il la serrait, sa main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche, elle avait l'impression que c'était leur premier baiser. La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière le cou de son petit ami et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser, auquel répondit Regulus. Mais elle se détacha rapidement de lui, à regret.

« Bonne nuit. » Murmura-t-il avant de la lâcher et de partir.

Beth resta planté à côté de l'entrée de son dortoir, les bras ballant, les genoux tremblant et la bouche entrouverte. Elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur froid, à ce moment elle se laissa glisser et s'assit sur le sol. La Poufsouffle passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Avait-elle rêvé ? Déliré ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à Regulus de faire ce genre de choses... Quoique, elle n'en avait aucune idée, parce que même si elle le connaissait depuis la petite enfance, il n'y avait jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Alors que depuis le soir d'Halloween, ils étaient en couple. Et comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, c'était la première fois qu'elle le réalisait vraiment, surtout après ce baiser. Regulus l'avait embrassé comme si... Comme si il l'aimait.

Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Impossible, il tenait à elle, enfin elle l'espérait, mais... Il ne l'aimait pas. Regulus ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant...

Beth se redressa si rapidement qu'elle se cogna les fesses contre le mur, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée de sa salle commune. Une fois arrivée dedans elle y trouva exactement ce qu'elle cherchait : Krystal. Enfin, Krystal avachie la bouche grand ouverte, un fin filet de bave coulant le long de sa mâchoire.

« Krystal ! » Fit-elle en lui agrippant l'épaule.

« Non ! Plus de devoirs de métamorphose ! Vieille peau !... Oh c'est toi Beth. » Elle se redressa et essuya sa bouche et son menton, pas plus gênée que ça. « Je t'attendais. Mais tu rentres plus tard que prévus. C'était comment ? Regulus a été tout émoustillé par ta robe ? »

« Il m'a embrassé. » Souffla Beth accrochée au rebord du fauteuil dans lequel était sa meilleure amie.

« C'est pas comme si c'était pas un truc de couple. » Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, un peu inquiète par la santé mentale de la petite Poufsouffle.

« Non, non. » Fit Beth en secouant la tête, ses cheveux volant dans tout les sens. « Il m'a embrassé, comme, comme dans les films moldus, comme un vrai petit ami. Comme si il était amoureux de moi... » Souffla-t-elle.

« Oh. » Fut la seule chose que Krystal pu dire.

Elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés et regardait Beth fixement, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était censée dire. Ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques temps quand même, et qu'elle débarque au bout de quelque chose comme trois semaines pour lui dire ça était un peu étrange.

Beth hésita à avouer quelque chose à son amie mais se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre demain, lorsqu'elle aurait les idées en place. Elle lui raconta plutôt comment s'était passée la soirée, et à la fin de son récit elle était sûre et certaine qu'Ellen Smith allait se retrouvé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes dans quelques jours au plus. Elles allèrent ensuite se coucher sans faire de bruit et une fois que Beth fut confortablement installée dans son lit à baldaquin elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau... Et si... Et si elle était amoureuse de Regulus ?

* * *

« Tu es en train de mettre des corn-flakes sur mon livre de potion. » Fit la voix de Daren à la droite de Beth.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, la bouche pleine, ce qui arracha une grimace de dégout à son ami qui se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel, tout en prenant bien soin de s'éloigner de son amie.

« Ne mange pas autant, tu vas surement faire un tour chez Honey Ducks, et manger tout ce que tu vas acheter avant même d'être de retour à Poudlard. » Beth ignora Alan qui se mit à bouder.

« Boudes pas Alan. » Fit Aurore et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Vous devenez de plus en plus dégoutant tout les deux. » Fit remarquer Krystal avant de faire semblant de vomir dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient en couple, ça n'avait pas choqué Daren plus que ça, mais Krystal ne s'était pas encore totalement remise du choc.

« Va voir Scamender pour lui dire ce que tu penses au lieu d'être jalouse. » Rétorqua Aurore en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ou embrasse le direct, par surprise. » Proposa Alan.

« Tu veux qu'il lui lance un sort ? » Demanda Daren sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

« Je peux déjeuner en paix ? » Lança Beth en haussant la voix.

« Arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer. » Lui souffla son amie blonde en souriant. « Oublies tes gants pour qu'il te réchauffe les mains ou te prêtes les siennes ! »

« On parle de Regulus Black là. » Fit remarquer Aurore en levant les yeux au ciel.

Beth soupira, elle allait se retrouver plus ou moins seule avec Regulus, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'après soirée de Slughorn. Elle avait réussit à ne pas trop le fixer bizarrement en essayant de trouver ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais elle appréhendait leur sortie... Leur première sortie en amoureux comme Krystal disait.

« Bon, j'y vais, on a rendez-vous devant la grande salle. Et je pense qu'il m'attend. » Déclara Beth en se levant, sans manquer de mettre un morceau de pain d'épice dans la poche de sa cape.

* * *

Voilà! J'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous écrire un poème pour vous incitez à laisser un commentaire, ni le temps de dire pourquoi vous devriez le faire... Enfin si, ça réalise un de vos voeux. Après je dis ça je dis rien, c'est votre décision!

Dans tout les cas j'espère que ça vous a plus, et que vous me le ferez savoir en laissant une gentille review toute mimi! Je vous en serais super reconnaissante!

A bientôt!


	6. Chapter VI: Pain d'épice

Salut salut!

Je passe en coup de vent pour vous poster ce chapitre, comme c'est Noël (enfin le réveillon, mais comme les scandinaves ouvrent leurs cadeaux le 24 au soir, pour moi c'est Noël!) je me suis dit, "mode mère mono activé, un chapitre de posté!". Le truc qui me chiffonne c'est qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, et il est pas dans l'esprit de Noël. Du coup je vais essayer de terminer le prochain pour demain (bah quoi? J'ai bien le droit de rêver non?).

Enfin bref, je remercie toute les personnes qui mettent des reviews, je vous aime gros comme les fesses de Hagrid! ;)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapter VI:**

**Pain d'épice**

Beth sortit le morceau de pain d'épice qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche et commença à le manger lentement, savourant chaque bouchée. Elle marchait à côté de Regulus et il n'avait pas été très bavard depuis le début de leur promenade, ce n'était pas qu'il était d'un naturel bavard mais... Il semblait un peu fermé, pensif, et cela rendait Beth assez curieuse, voir même très curieuse. Mais elle préférait ne pas poser de questions pour le moment, il allait peut-être lui en parler de lui-même, après tout, depuis la soirée de Slughorn ils étaient un peu plus proche qu'avant. Rien que de repenser au baiser...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ? » Fit alors la voix rauque de Regulus qui lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle ne glisse pas sur une plaque de verglas.

« Pour rien. » Répondit-elle en baissant un peu la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

« J'imagine que tu veux aller chez Honeyducks. » Lança le jeune homme en faisant un signe de tête vers un magasin dont les vitrines regorgeaient de nourritures aux couleurs vives.

La Poufsouffle ne répondit pas et tira le bras de son petit ami pour l'attirer à l'intérieur du magasin. A peine eut-elle fait un pas dedans que différentes odeurs sucrées s'infiltrèrent dans ses narines. Pendant un bon quart d'heure Regulus suivit une Beth surexcitée à travers le magasin, tout en tenant un panier qui se remplissait à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle faisait pour manger autant et ne pas ressembler au moine gras, bien sur il se gardait bien de formuler cette pensée, même si Beth n'était pas quelqu'un qui se souciait outre mesure de son apparence, personne n'avait envie d'entendre son prénom et celui du moine gras dans la même phrase, surtout si cela concernait le physique. Il l'observa se faufiler entre les élèves, se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper de la nourriture sur les étagères, se tourner vers lui et gonfler les joues d'un air agacé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui mais qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de commentaires sur sa taille.

Au final, ils n'avaient pas tant changé que ça, Beth restait plus petite que lui, elle avait toujours besoin de lui et il continuait à l'aider, même lorsqu'elle ne lui demandait pas. Mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils n'étaient plus de simples amis, c'était plus que ça. Et c'était un peu étrange de voir Beth ainsi, de la voir comme une femme... Même si mentalement, il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir en face la même Beth qu'il y a une dizaine d'années.

« Regarde ! Regarde !Regulus ! » S'exclama Beth en criant.

« Je suis juste à côté de toi Beth, inutile de... »

« Une sucette en forme de père Noël ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant.

Oui, il y avait des aspects sur lesquels Beth n'avait absolument pas changer, mais bizarrement, il trouvait ça assez... mignon.

« Tu aimes les trucs sucrés non ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que non, il ne voulait surtout pas de cette sucette avec un père Noël obèse dessus qui gesticulait et qui, d'après l'écriteau au dessus du présentoir, faisait « oh!oh!oh » à chaque fois qu'on le léchait... Il préférait même ne pas voir Beth en manger également, mais Beth ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« Je vais en prendre deux, comme ça on pourra les manger ensemble ! »

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, rien que penser manger ce truc … C'était ridicule... Mais la façon dont elle lui souriait, ses yeux qui brillaient d'excitation. Elle semblait persuadée que c'était un truc normal de manger ce genre de... d'horreur. Elle pouvait en manger toute seule... Il soupira puis se força à sourire alors qu'elle les ajoutaient à son panier qui était plein à craquer.

« On va payer ! »

Regulus la suivit en silence, tout en cherchant un moyen pour se débarrasser de ces sucettes maudites sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il pouvait toujours les reposer quelque part, mais elle verrait une fois à la caisse que ses chers papa Noël obèses étaient partis. Il pouvait la laisser les acheter et puis malencontreusement le faire tomber par terre, à un endroit bien salit par les allées venues des habitants et des visiteurs. Ou alors il pouvait faire plaisir à Beth et manger la sucette... Dans un lieu sans témoins.

Beth paya ses achats et les fourra dans son sac et dans ses poches. Avant que le couple ne ressorte dans le froid glacial de décembre.

« C'est futé d'être venue avec des gants mais sans écharpe. » Grogna Regulus en regardant Beth qui se baladait la gorge à l'air alors qu'il y avait du vent et de la neige. « Tiens. » Fit-il en détachant son écharpe verte et argent pour l'enrouler autour du coup de la jeune femme.

Beth devint immédiatement cramoisie et se mit à balbutier des paroles sans queux ni tête, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Regulus.

« Ca fait un mois. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Pas la peine de réagir comme ça à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qu'un petit ami fait normalement. Tu vas tomber dans les pommes quand tu me verras torse nu ? »

Regulus regretta immédiatement ses paroles, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce que cela pouvait insinuer, et apparemment Beth avait très bien comprit elle parce que son visage devint si rouge qu'il s'inquiéta de voir sa tête exploser. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vais aller faire un tour dans les magasins, pour voir si je trouve des cadeaux, tu peux pas venir avec moi, parce que si je trouve ton cadeau... Tu verras ce que c'est et donc... Ca sera plus une surprise. Dans une demie heure aux trois balais !»

Sur ce Beth partit rapidement, en glissant deux trois fois, et en se rattrapant du mieux qu'elle pu à ce qui lui tombait sous la main -principalement des passants-. Regulus soupira en la regardant s'éloigner, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire et à force de rester avec Martin, Beth voyait des allusions au sexe un peu partout... Bon dans ce cas là il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Il se tourna et se rendit directement au bar, il n'avait pas envie de faire des courses maintenant, il irait sur le chemin de traverse de toute façon. C'était bientôt les vacances, ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à annoncer à Beth.

Un fois dans le bar des trois balais il se dirigea vers une table libre dans un coin et s'y assis, enfin au chaud, enfin tranquille. Ou pas.

« Regulus ! » Fit une voix féminine à sa droite.

Il se tourna, les sourcils froncés, Ellen venait de s'assoir à sa table avec son verre de bierraubeurre.

« C'est rare de te voir seul depuis que tu passes ton temps collé à Hall. » Lança-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. « C'est agréable de pouvoir te parler. »

« Tu peux me parler quand tu veux, nous sommes dans la même maison et dans la même classe. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton poli mais assez sec.

« C'était mieux lorsque nous étions tout les deux, à faire nos rondes de préfets...le soir...seuls... » Fit-elle en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme qui le retira rapidement. « Allez, nous savons tout deux que je suis mieux qu'elle, je te comprend mieux et puis avoue le, je suis beaucoup plus attirante. » Susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille.

« Tu t'éloignes de moi ou bien je te jette un sort. » Menaça-t-il tout en gardant un ton incroyablement calme.

Ellen fit ce qu'il lui demanda en lui lançant un regard noir :

« Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, mais il y a eu quelque chose entre nous, et il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous. »

« Tu prends un peu trop tes désirs pour des réalités. Je sais que tes parents voudraient que les Smith et les Black soient liés par le mariage mais je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est impossible. Et je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

La jeune femme paru infiniment vexée et se leva d'un geste théâtral :

« Pourquoi est-ce que cette pauvre petite Poufsouffle qui fait honte à notre race peut t'avoir et pas moi ?! Elle a rien pour elle, j'ai tout moi. Tout ce qu'il te faudrait. »

« Ellen, ça fait combien d'années que tu me harcèles et combien d'année que je te répond poliment que pour moi tu n'es rien de plus qu'une camarade de classe ? » Répondit Regulus en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Cependant, si tu continue à parler de Beth de cette façon, je serais obliger de te le faire comprendre d'une façon bien moins douce que de simples paroles, qui par ailleurs, ne semblent pas te toucher plus que ça puisque tu continues. »

« Soit ! » Fit-elle en attrapant son verre pour repartir s'assoir à sa table, la tête haute.

Regulus soupira, les jumelles Smith avaient du se prendre un sacré coup à la tête lorsqu'elles étaient petites parce qu'elles étaient toute les deux hyper malsaines et surtout complètement secouées de la pulpe.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour aller chercher deux Bierraubeurres, sachant que Beth ne devrait plus tarder. Un fois qu'il eu sa commande il retourna s'assoir et attendit patiemment. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'il la vit arrivée, chargée de sacs en tout genre. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé des cadeaux pour tout Poudlard.

« Hum de la bierraubeurre ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme.

Regulus la regarda boire en silence, des flocons de neiges étaient en train de fondre dans ses cheveux de jais, et ses joues étaient rougies par le vent et le froid, ses yeux verts clairs sondaient la pièce et elle portait encore son écharpe. Non vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'Ellen pouvait prétendre avoir de plus que Beth.

« Tu ne bois pas ? » Demanda alors la jeune femme en reposant son verre sur la table.

« On n'est pas pressé. » Répondit-il en souriant légèrement. « Et j'ai un truc à te dire. »

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda la Poufsouffle en portant à présent toute son attention sur son petit ami.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère il y a quelques jours. » Commença-t-il en redoutant déjà la réaction de Beth. « Tu dois rentrer chez toi pour les vacances. Ce n'est pas discutable. »

La jeune femme resta interdite, elle ne réagit pas, ne s'énerva pas. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses petites mains se resserrèrent autour de son verre. Elle serra la mâchoire puis articula, les yeux noirs de colère :

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me le dit ? »

« Ta mère était persuadée que tu brulerais la lettre et ferais comme si de rien était. » Répondit-il en l'observant.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement au bout d'une minute d'un silence pesant. « C'est mon dernier Noël ici... Je-je voulais le passer avec mes amis, une dernière fois. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Regulus regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde pense qu'il disait des choses qui pouvait faire pleurer sa petite amie.

« Beth. » Fit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne avant de la serrer. « Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était important pour toi, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à mes parents que tu ne voulais pas revenir mais il semblerait que ça ait été inutile. »

Elle releva le visage et le regarda, les yeux larmoyant, puis se pencha et passa ses bras autour de lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il lui rendit son étreinte, un peu désemparé. Cependant il fut un peu surpris de constater qu'elle ne tremblait pas, ne pleurait pas, elle le serrait juste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pourtant elle n'était pas particulièrement affective. Au bout d'un moment elle le lâcha et se rassit, les lèvres pincées et les joues rouges.

« Je-je... Je vais faire avec. » Annonça-t-elle. « Au moins tu seras là. » Souffla-t-elle avant de terminer sa boisson d'une traite.

Regulus cligna des yeux, la regarda, puis l'imita sans vraiment se poser de questions.

« Allez, sortons, on a une sucette à manger ! » Lança-t-elle en prenant un air faussement enjoué qui ne trompa pas le jeune homme.

Il se leva cependant et la suivit à l'extérieur, elle passa son bras sous le sien puis l'entraina vers un chemin. Le chemin qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Ils y arrivèrent assez rapidement, bien qu'il du ramasser Beth plusieurs fois après qu'elle soit tombé, un coup parce qu'elle avait glissé sur du verglas, ou simplement parce qu'elle avait un quotas de chutes à respecter.

« Tiens. » Fit-elle en lui tendant la sucette cauchemardesque dont Regulus avait presque oublié l'existence.

Il l'a pris puis la regarda, un air de dégout profond sur le visage. Il leva les yeux vers Beth lorsqu'il l'entendit déballer la sucrerie, il la regarda approcher le père Noël de sa bouche, et l'observa, impuissant. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lêcher ce truc qui faisait du bruit... Et bien si.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! » Fit la sucette.

Beth éclata d'un rire sonore puis lança un regard amusé vers Regulus qui semblait avoir perdu tout ses moyens.

« Tu sais. » Commença-t-elle. « Je te connais un peu, et je savais très bien que tu n'allais pas apprécier ça, mais alors pas du tout. Par contre, je sais que tu vas adorer la lancer pour qu'elle s'écrase contre un arbre. »

Regulus resta interdit un instant, avait-il bien entendu ?... Elle avait fait ça pour se moquer de lui ? Il aurait du se sentir vexer mais à la place il sourit et baissa la tête avant de laisser un léger rire échapper ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup. » Admit-il. « Mais je veux exploser le tient. » Ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

Beth continua à sourire et lui tendit sa sucette. Regulus la jeta en l'air et pointa sa baguette dessus, un jet de lumière rouge toucha le bonbon qui explosa en milles morceaux. Regulus était près à parier qu'il avait entendu le père Noël pousser un cris de douleur.

« J'offrirais l'autre à Wendy. » Lança Beth en tenant la sucette de Regulus entre ses doigts avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

« Du moment que tu me promets de pas manger cette horreur. »

« C'est parce qu'il faut le lécher que tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Un silence gêné s'installa et ils restèrent plantés à se regarder, puis Regulus commença à rire.

« Décidément. »

Beth, bien que rouge tomate, laissa échapper un rire puis se baissa pour faire un tas de neige et fabriquer une boule neige. Regulus la regarda faire, ne sachant pas si il devait intervenir tout de suite. Parce que de toute évidence elle allait lui lancer cette boule de neige dans la figure, mais comme elle ne savait viser qu'avec une baguette magique il ne faisait pas trop de soucis.

« Tu te souviens comment j'ai majestueusement gagner notre dernière bataille de boules de neiges ? »

« On avait dix ans. » Fit remarquer Regulus ? « Et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu gagner quoi que ce soit contre moi. »

« Toujours aussi mauvais joueur à ce que je vois. » Lança la jeune femme, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant toujours la boule de neige.

« Bon, je t'ai peut-être laisser gagner deux trois fois. » Dit-il en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Beth lance la boule de neige, que Regulus évita avec aisance. Il se baissa et en fit également une, qu'elle se pris en plein visage. Mais elle réussit à se venger en lui en renvoyant une. Cela dura trois bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Regulus se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire... Il jouait dans la neige... Il avait dix-sept ans et il jouait dans la neige avec Beth. Ce n'était certainement pas normal. Pendant ce moment d'inattention Beth essaya de lui écraser une boule de neige sur le visage mais glissa et lui tomba dessus.

« Désolé ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ! Ca va ? Ca va ?! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. » Déclara Regulus sans bouger, pas sur de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Beth était allongée -ou plutôt étalée- sur lui, et elle ne se relevait pas. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça... Donc il commençait par faire les magasins avec elle, ensuite il attendait une demi heure pour qu'elle revienne, il jouait dans la neige avec elle et il avait même faillit manger une stupide sucette ensorcelée pour lui faire plaisir. Il déconnait sérieusement. Pourtant il ne fit aucune mouvement pour la pousser, et elle ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner de lui non plus. Il la regarda, elle était en train de le fixer. Il aurait pu trouver ça totalement déplacé et inquiétant, surtout qu'ils étaient allongés dans la neige, mais là ça ne le dérangeait pas... Mais alors pas du tout. D'ailleurs il constata que plutôt que la repousser, il avait passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Au final ils étaient tout les deux aussi paumés l'un que l'autre. Il essayait de montrer qu'il était conscient de leur situation, qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais malgré le fait que cela soit officiel il avait l'impression que c'était tout nouveau. Soudain, il vit Beth se pencher et s'emparer de ses lèvres, il ne lui fallu qu'une microseconde pour répondre au baiser, il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et leurs lèvres bougèrent en harmonie. La caresse des lèvres de Beth sur les siennes lui procurait un bonheur qu'il ne retrouvait que lorsqu'il était avec elle. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils étaient tout deux haletants. Beth se mit immédiatement à rougir mais affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

« J'ai gagné. » Souffla-t-elle contre son visage.

Puis elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, Regulus quand à lui était toujours sur le sol, la bouche entrouverte. Non, Beth avait changé. Et lui aussi du coup.

* * *

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je te promets que si j'avais le choix je ne partirais pas ! Et je sais ce que tu penses Krystal ! Non, je ne rentre pas chez moi pour les fêtes parce que je veux passer du temps avec Regulus ! »

« N'empêche que tu pourras être seule dans une chambre avec lui, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Fit Krystal en adressant un clin d'oeil à Regulus qui attendait patiemment sur le quai de la gare de Pré Au Lard.

« Mais non ! Et puis je pense pas que je passerais tant de temps avec lui. Quand à toi, occupe toi de Scamender, je veux qu'il y ait du nouveau quand je rentre ! »

Krystal soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire ! Mais je crois que tu vas devoir y aller, Regulus à l'air de perdre patience. » Dit la blonde avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. « Essaye de t'amuser, ne te bloque pas parce qu'il y aura pas mal de pauvres types, profite d'avoir Regulus que pour toi ! »

« Je n'aurais pas Regulus que pour moi. » Fit Beth, la voix étouffée par l'étreinte de son amie. « On se voit bientôt ! » Ajouta-t-elle lorsque Krystal la lâcha.

Elle monta ensuite dans le train, suivie de Regulus qui la guida jusqu'à un compartiment vide, il s'assit ensuite sur la banquette en lâchant un soupire de soulagement :

« Vous les filles, vous êtes vraiment des pipelettes. » Lança-t-il.

« Je pense pas qu'on soit pire que les garçons. » Répliqua Beth en s'asseyant en tailleur, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils de la part de son petit ami.

« Gracieux. »

« J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. »

« J'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. »

Beth le foudroya du regard puis sortit un livre de son sac pour lire.

« D'accord. Tu pourrais quand même discuter avec moi non ? Sinon je vais aller dans un autre compartiment avec les élèves de ma maison. » Lança Regulus en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

Beth soupira avant de fermer son livre de métamorphose d'un coup sec :

« Très bien. Tu veux parler de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je sais pas. » Répondit la jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence.

Beth eu un petit rire moqueur et commença à ouvrir son livre à nouveau mais il s'échappa de ses mains pour se retrouver dans la main gauche du Serpentard, l'autre tenant sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ca me paraît simple, je t'empêche de détourner ton attention de notre conversation. »

« Mais quelle conversation ?! » S'exclama Beth en se levant pour arracher le bouquin des mains de Regulus.

« Bah là on est en train de parler. » Fit-il sans lâcher de livre. « Tu peux tirer autant que tu veux, j'ai beaucoup plus de force que toi, et c'est pas compliqué. »

« Ouh ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant ! »

« Peut-être mais j'ai des bonbons dans mon sac. Si tu t'assois et que tu te calmes je t'en donne. »

« Tu me prends pour un animal qu'on peut dresser ? » S'indignant Beth en se rasseyant malgré tout.

« Je me le permettrais pas, quel petit ami considère sa petite amie comme un animal ? »

« Ta mère. » Souffla Beth en dissimulant un sourire.

« Pardon ? » Fit Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien dit. »

« Oh mais c'est mignon, vous voyagez tout les deux, en amoureux ! » Fit Avery en entrant dans leur compartiment.

Beth leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par la remarque puérile de son cousin, et jeta ensuite un regard vers Regulus qui fixait Jules d'un air... un peu menaçant.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir Beth, tes parents viendront te chercher à la gare... »

« Je sais transplaner ! » S'exclama Beth en le coupant.

« Ils veulent probablement être les premiers à voir le couple princier. » Répondit-il d'un ton chantant.

« Et si tu arrêtais de dire des débilités, que tu sortais en fermant la porte derrière toi et ne revenais plus ici de tout le voyage ? » Proposa Regulus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jules s'exécuta à contre cœur et ne repassa pas de tout le voyage. Reste du trajet qui se passa sans problèmes, Regulus ayant terminé par rendre son livre à Beth. Lorsque le train fut à quai les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour retrouver leurs familles et au moment où Beth posa le pied sur le sol du quai neuf trois quarts sa mère la pris dans ses bras :

« Oh ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué... T'aurais pas un peu grossis toi ? »

« Bonjour. » Fit Beth en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère, un peu véxée par ses paroles.

« Bonjour Regulus, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci. Et vous ? » Répondit-il, droit comme un i.

« Très bien, merci de m'avoir ramené ma petit princesse. »

« Pas en public. » Souffla Beth, les joues rouges.

« Bien sur, bien sur. Allons rejoindre ton père, il est resté sur le côté. » Lança sa mère en commençant à partir.

« J'y vais. » Fit Beth à l'adresse de Regulus. « On se voit bientôt j'imagine. »

« Un peu, il y a un bal ce soir. » Sourit-il.

« Déjà ? Bon sang. »

« J'imagine que tu te doutes que tu es ma cavalière ? »

« J'aurais été en colère dans le cas contraire. » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant à son tour.

« A ce soir dans ce cas. » Fit le serpentard avant de transplaner.

Beth se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre six bouclé! Chapitre principalement concentré sur Beth et Regulus d'ailleurs!

Il reste une quarantaine de review pour être à 100 mais sachez que la personne qui mettra le centième commentaire aura un cadeau! D'ailleurs je me demande si je devrais pas faire des cadeaux à ceux qui mettent des commentaires régulièrement... ANNONCE: Si vous mettez des commentaires régulièrement venez réclamer votre cadeau! Par message privé ou par commentaire comme vous voulez ;).

Joyeux Noël! Love ya!


	7. Chapter VII : Petit fours & Champagne

**Coucou c'est moiiii!**

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour mon absence assez longue, je m'en excuse mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis (soucis pas encore réglés) et j'avais pas du tout le moral (en fait j'ai toujours pas le moral). Bref, j'ai eu une folle inspiration et j'ai tout écrit d'une traite cet après-midi. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris. Je faisais un tri dans mes mails et j'ai relu des reviews et ça m'a motivé mais à fond! Du coup **BAM! DU BETHOUILLETTE ET REGUGU PARTOUT PARTOUT!**

Pour ceux qui les aiment (donc tout le monde j'imagine, sinon qu'est-ce que vous faites là?) ce chapitre est centré sur eux, comme le prochain normalement, à part si je change d'avis (ce qui est probable me connaissant).

Il y a des guest stars dans ce chapitre, guest stars qui je le précise ne m'appartiennent pas (JK Rowlings tu déchires).

**MERCI A: **

**Sheshe13**, **Syrine**, **LoveOC** (sérieux? Tout les jours? La vache. :D), **Lilibeth** (Ah bah si t'aime quand c'est centré sur eux, tu vas être gâtée), **Ano18**, , **Lily** (Oh merci d'avoir laissé une review, mieux vaut tard que jamais, t'es adorable ;D), **Miiliie**, **gab** (Je veux bien te donner ton cadeau de noel mais dans ce cas faut que j'ai un moyen de te joindre, essaye de me parler via le skyblog, mon DA ou mon livejournal, comme tu veux. Et merci pour ta dernière review, elle m'a décidée à me bougé le cul), **finette** (encore un fois, chapeau, tout d'un coup!), **Nolween** (Toi aussi t'as tout lu d'un coup? Vous me bluffez xD. J'ai sentit ton coup de pied au cul t'inquiète. Et je veux bien te contacter pour te dire qu'il y a la suite la prochaine fois, mais il me faut un moyen de te contacter... Essaye de me donner des infos via Skyblog, livejournal ou mon deviantart, comme tu veux, je peux supprimer les commentaires si tu mets des trucs persos), **Laulsbm**, **Cissy**.

J'ai remarqué que vous étiez beaucoup à vouloir que **Reg et Beth** se fassent des **patouilles**! Bandes de petites perverses (je fais partit de la bande vous inquiétez pas). On m'a même demandé d'écrire un lemon pour quand ils passeront à la vitesse maximum (**VROUMVROUM REGULUS**), donnez votre avis, parce que j'en ai jamais écrit donc j'appréhende énormément, dites moi si vous en voulez un! :D

Bon, je vous lâche avec mon blah blah, **j'espère que vous avez tout lu parce que c'est quand même important**, j'écris alors que j'ai super faim, chose que je ne fais pas d'habitude!

(!Chapitre non corrigé par ma bêta pour le moment!)

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapter VII :

Petit fours & Champagne

"Oh Beth, ma chérie! Tu es si belle! Cette robe te va comme un gant... Mais tu as pris un peu de poids, je le maintiens. J'enverrais une lettre à Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse en sorte que les repas soient plus équilibrés!"

Beth laissa sa mère parler toute seule pendant qu'elle se mettait du rouge à lèvre couleur pêche. Elle regarda ensuite le résultat dans le miroir, il était vrai que sa robe mettait ses formes en valeur, elle était longue, beige et moulante. Son maquillage était léger et sa frange poussée vers la droite, comme le reste de sa tignasse, elle avait tout de même tapoté son front pour faire disparaître temporairement la cicatrice qui datait de son enfance. Puis elle soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Lui demanda sa mère cessant son blabla.

"Rien, rien du tout." Répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa mère en souriant.

Diana Hall sourit à son unique enfant avec fierté puis sorti en lui rappelant qu'ils partaient dans quelques minutes.

Une fois sa mère hors de vue Beth se tourna à nouveau vers son miroir puis sourit à son reflet.

"C'est la première fois que je fais autant d'efforts pour un de ces bals, et c'est la première fois que je me trouve jolie." Pensa-t-elle en tournant sur elle même.

Elle soupira, tout ça pour Regulus, tout ça pour un garçon, c'était nouveau et assez effrayant en vérité. Elle changeait. En bien ou en mal elle l'ignorait mais c'était indéniable: elle changeait et elle était sûre que ce n'était que le début.

"Beth! On y va!" Fit la voix de sa mère qui semblait être dans le hall d'entrée.

La jeune femme se baissa et enfila rapidement ses chaussures, priant pour que les talons ne la fassent pas trébucher pendant la soirée. Elle attrapa ensuite sa pochette puis sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses parents avant de transplaner avec eux pour rejoindre la soirée organisée chez les Malfoy.

"Nous sommes pile à l'heure." Fit remarquer son père lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall du manoir Malfoy.

"Bien sur" Répondit Diana en souriant à son mari.

"En général tu es en retard." Dit-il simplement avec une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

"Peut importe." Grogna sa femme, les sourcils froncés. "Tu attends Regulus ici Beth, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Beth soupira en regardant ses parents partir, sa mère accrochée au bras de son père. C'était un mariage arrangé, pourtant ils semblaient s'aimer. Bien sur son père était loin d'être la personne la plus démonstrative du monde mais il y avait des moments où il faisait un pas vers elle, lui prenait la main ou simplement un regard qui en disait long. Quand à sa mère... Elle montrait assez facilement ses sentiments et était quelqu'un de sensible. Ils s'aimaient, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire.

Regulus était encore une fois en retard, il méritait vraiment qu'elle lui mette un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille, mais pas dans cette robe, elle ne pouvait pas lever le genoux. Dommage.

"Beth?" Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien dans son dos.

"Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt!" S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, les sourcils froncés prête à le frapper avec sa pochette noire.

Mais elle se reprit rapidement, Regulus la fixait en silence, ses yeux descendant lentement le long de son corps et elle se sentir soudainement extrêmement gênée mais aussi... Belle, pas jolie, belle. Parce que le regard du jeune était bien différent de celui qu'il lui réservait d'ordinaire, bien sur il y avait presque toujours de la tendresse dans ses yeux, même si il était difficile de lire ceci dans ses yeux. Par contre, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, il semblait simplement déconnecté, il la regardait mais ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait. Cependant la situation devenait bien trop gênante, et Beth s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui ramena Regulus sur terre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et son regard était à nouveau sur le visage de Beth et en le regardant elle fut surprise de constater que les joues du jeune homme avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

"La robe te va très bien." Lança-t-il en essayant de dissiper la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux.

"Et ton costume est très bien taillé." Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

"Allons-y" Fit-il en lui présentant son bras.

Beth passa son bras gauche en dessous du sien et lui sourit avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite lentement vers la pièce où avait lieu le bal, dès qu'ils passèrent la porte l'attention de certains invités fut retenue par leur arrivée. Personne n'était au courant pour leur futur mariage arrangé et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas le couple auquel tout le monde s'attendait. Beth ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de choquant, lorsque l'on y songeait, il était de notoriété publique que les Black et les Hall étaient amis et donc que Beth et Regulus se côtoyaient depuis leur naissances. Cependant à première vue ils n'avaient rien en commun et le fait que Beth soit à Poufsouffle ne lui donnait pas une image des plus reluisantes, en plus du fait qu'elle rougissait et balbutiait en permanence (sans parler des chutes).

Regulus lui lança un regard en coin, mais Beth ne semblait pas laisser passer d'émotions sur son visage, il y avait simplement un sourire poli, et elle évitait soigneusement les regards. Malgré tout il avait clairement sentit la jeune femme serrer fermement sa main autour de son bras. Il repéra rapidement quelque chose qui pouvait mettre fin à ce malaise : le buffet. Lorsqu'elle suivit son regard elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête et sourit, sourire qui disparu très vite.

« Je suis un peu serrée dans ma robe. » Lui chuchota-t-elle pour que personne n'entende.

« Dans ce cas nous allons simplement prendre quelque chose à boire et un petit four. » Lui répondit Regulus sans faire de commentaire sur la robe, qui en effet était serrée, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs puisqu'il repéra quelques personnes qui lorgnaient un peu trop sur le buste et le postérieur de sa cavalière.

Beth accéléra, apparemment impatiente de pouvoir manger quelque chose, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage pale de Regulus, décidément elle était irrécupérable. Elle avait toujours aimé manger, il se souvenait d'avoir toujours été très impressionné par la quantité de nourriture qu'elle arrivait à fourrer dans sa bouche, et il se demandait bien où elle cachait tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas bien grosse et ne faisait pas vraiment de sport. Peut-être que passer son temps à rougir faisait perdre du poids... Non c'était stupide. Elle cachait probablement la nourriture dans ses seins... Regulus tourna brusquement le visage vers le buffet pour ne pas regarder Beth. Ce n'était pas franchement le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées déplacées.

« Oh regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ces petits fours sont à la fraise ! »

Regulus sourit, amusé, puis attrapa deux verres de champagne et lui en tendit un. Beth le pris en souriant avant de rapprocher le petit four de sa bouche.

« Ne le gobe pas. » Fit Regulus en goutant un petit four non identifié. « Pouah, ne mange pas ceux-là. Ils sont infects, normalement Dobby cuisine mieux que ça. »

Beth eut un petit rire qu'elle étouffa dans sa main avant de manger son petit four en prenant son temps.

« C'est peut-être parce que ceux-ci n'ont pas été fait par l'elfe mais par Cissy. » Fit une voix féminine assez grave dans leur dos.

Le couple se tourna d'un même mouvement et Beth sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Bellatrix Lestrange, une des cousines de Regulus, se tenait devant eux. Beth fut forcée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tant changée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait toujours un teint aussi vampirique, des lèvres rouges, des yeux foncés maquillés de noir et des cheveux noirs et bouclés coupés au dessus des ses épaules. Même si Beth avait peur d'elle – et pour cause, elle l'avait déjà poussée dans le lac noir – elle devait reconnaître qu'elle dégageait cette classe que les femmes de la famille Black avaient et elle restait tout aussi belle que durant sa scolarité. Mais elle semblait plus sombre et plus féroce, son regard passa de Regulus à Beth et elle était presque sure qu'elle venait de renifler avec dédain en remarquant sa présence.

« Mis à part ces gougères aux épinards fait par ta cousine, cette soirée est réussite n'est-ce pas Regulus ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide en ignorant ostensiblement Beth qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement le jeune homme qui avait également remarqué que sa cousine l'ignorait. « Tu connais Beth non ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie qui sourit timidement.

« Hum, la petite Hall. » Fit-elle simplement en plissant les yeux. « Poufsouffle. » Ajouta-t-elle en affichant clairement une moue dégoutée. « De la vermine dans du sang pur. Quel dommage. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« S'il te plait Bellatrix, ne soit pas méchante. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'elle soit chez Poufsouffle te dérange. » Répliqua Regulus, cassant.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça. » Lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son époux un peu plus loin.

« Je suis désolé. » Fit Regulus en se tournant vers Beth qui avait la tête baissée.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répliqua-t-elle en la relevant, un sourire rassurant -mais faux- collé sur les lèvres.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il apparemment inquiet.

« Non. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim. » Murmura-t-elle.

Regulus soupira :

« Ecoute Beth, il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que certaines personnes disent, qu'elles fassent partit de ma famille ou non. Et puis ce qui importe c'est ce que moi je pense de toi non ? Et je pense que... »

Mais une voix masculine que Beth connaissait bien coupa son petit ami en l'interpellant. Elle tourna son visage vers la gauche et lança son regard le plus noir à son cousin qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Et bien, tu ferais presque peur Beth. » Dit-il l'air impressionné. « Je savais pas que tu savais lancer des regards noirs, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de te voir vomir des papillons et faire caca des arcs-en-ciel. »

Regulus afficha une mine déconcertée en entendant son ami dire cela mais Beth intervint immédiatement :

« Whoua, mais quelle classe Jules, plus les jours passent et plus tu m'épates. Tu crois pouvoir un jour atteindre l'intelligence d'un vers à crasse, en tout cas tu en a déjà la bedaine. »

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent, il savait que Beth pouvait devenir très cassante lorsqu'elle était en colère mais là...

« Que... Je prends soin de mon corps ! Je n'ai pas de bedaine ! J'ai des abdos, mini-pouce. » Se défendit Avery déstabilisé par le ton froid de sa cousine d'ordinaire si réservée.

« Ca-ça suffit. On est pas là pour ça, et quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jules ? » Demanda Regulus en lançant un regard en coin à Beth qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et lançait des regards noirs dans toutes les directions.

« Hum, on voulait te voir. »

« Qui ça on ? » Demanda Beth, curieuse.

« Très bien, j'arrive. » Répondit Regulus, ignorant la question de sa petite amie. « Je reviens le plus vite possible. Tu devrais peut-être aller t'assoir non, tes talons sont plutôt hauts. » Sur ce il partit.

Beth fit la moue avant de se diriger vers un canapé couvert de fanfreluche, elle se laissa tomber dessus et soupira. La soirée avait bien commencé mais maintenant... Bellatrix aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir leur parler, elle avait mis la jeune femme de mauvaise humeur. C'était si compliqué que ça de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami ? C'était trop demandé de vouloir l'avoir juste pour elle ? Ils étaient ensembles depuis presque deux mois et au final, ils n'avaient pas eu tant de moments pour eux. Ce qui en un sens était normal, à Poudlard il était de notoriété publique qu'un couple n'avait aucune intimité à part la nuit dans un placard à balais, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de donner rendez-vous à son petit ami dans un placard à balais à une heure du matin. Surtout que Merlin savait ce qu'il se passait dans ces placards, elle ne voulait pas se faire tripoter contre un des balais de Rusard, et de toute façon Regulus n'était pas du genre à proposer des choses comme ça. Mais elle espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer du temps ensembles, se rapprocher, devenir un peu plus complices. Elle était contente de la façon dont avait évolué leur relation, ils étaient réellement un couple, pas de faux semblant, pas de mises en scène. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, il le lui avait montré, il la défendait et il était devenu un peu plus tactile -mais peut-être que c'était simplement en rapport avec les hormones-. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se promener dans Londres avec lui, passer des après midis dans la grande bibliothèque qu'il y avait chez elle, et même si ils arrivaient à être totalement seuls... KRYSTAL SORT DE CE CORPS !

« Où est ton cavalier ? » Fit quelqu'un qui se tenait en face d'elle, une fille.

Beth leva la tête et aperçut Marianne qui la regardait de haut -littéralement-.

« Partit discuter avec je ne sais qui. » Répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas la force de la rambarrer avant qu'elle ne commence à la casser.

« Pareil pour moi. » Soupira la jeune femme avant de se laisser tomber à son tour dans le canapé.

Beth se redressa, surprise et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Je suis venue avec Evan Rosier . » Dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne sais absolument pas où ils ont disparut. Je voulais les espionner. »

« Pas très distingué de ta part. » Lança la Poufsouffle en souriant malgré elle.

« Disons que dans mon cas la curiosité est mon plus grand défaut. Mais aussi ma plus grande force. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé à la soirée de Slughorn. Je m'excuse. »

Beth resta silencieuse pendant un court instant, les yeux comme des soucoupes et Marianne continua à parler :

« Quand je vous vois Regulus et toi je suis un peu jalouse. Non pas un peu, carrément. Vous formez un couple qui donne envie, ça se voit que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Rien que comment il te regarde quand il te croise dans les couloirs... »

« Il me regarde normalement. » La coupa Beth en rougissant.

« Non, t'es bien la seule fille de la planète qu'il regarde comme ça, je saurais pas définir ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux mais je sais que c'est fort. Et puis de toute façon, pour avoir côtoyé Regulus et d'autres garçons de lignées pures je peux t'assurer qu'il est le plus humain d'entre eux. Je suis sensée épouser Evan une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec mes études. Et je ne veux pas. Alors que vous deux, c'est une évidence que vous allez mourir ensembles et tout le blah blah. »

« Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ou quoi que ce soit hein. » Fit remarquer Beth en la coupant à nouveau.

« Allons Beth. » Fit affectueusement la serpentard en souriant, ce qui déstabilisa son interlocutrice. « Ouvre les yeux. Regulus avait des tonnes de prétendantes, autant pour son physique et ses charmes que pour son statut et c'est toi qu'il a choisit. Toi, qui ne lui a jamais tourné autour. Il t'a choisit parce que tu es spéciale. Peut-être parce que vous vous connaissez depuis toujours, peut-être parce qu'il voit en toi des choses qu'il ne voit pas chez les autres, ou tout simplement parce que quelque chose vous unis, quelque chose contre lequel même lui ne peut pas lutter. »

Beth baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais si on ajoutait le fait que leur relation était à la base arrangée, toute leur histoire semblait beaucoup moins magique.

« Tu sais. » Continua Marianne. « J'ai rien contre toi, et en vérité je ne suis pas aussi pro-sang pur que j'en ai l'air. Mais à l'école et en public il vaut mieux se plier à ce que la société attend de nous. Pourtant je suis amie avec Riza Martin, et je suis bien la seule dans ma maison à l'être. Mais tu sais comme moi ce qu'il se passe dehors pendant qu'on est bien au chaud, en train de manger ces affreuses gougères aux épinards. J'aimerais bien être un peu plus comme toi. Tu n'as pas peur de t'afficher avec la sœur ou le frère Martin. »

Beth pris une longue inspiration avant de lui répondre :

« Je le fais parce que une fois que je serais sortie de Poudlard je ne pourrais plus les voir. Tant qu'on est à l'abris autant profiter des opportunités que l'on peut avoir. Mais je sais qu'à Serpentard si tu fais ce que je fais, on te maltraite, physiquement et psychologiquement. Alors dis-toi que c'est juste plus difficile pour toi que pour moi. »

La jeune femme l'observa un moment puis sourit avant de dire :

« Ouais, je t'aime bien en fait. »

« Contente de l'apprendre. » Répondit Beth en lui rendant son sourire.

« Si on allait chercher nos cavaliers ? »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Allez, tu t'ennuies autant que moi, un peu d'action non ? »

Beth ceda et se leva suivant Marianne vers le hall.

« Bon, ils ont partis par là, et il y a deux portes dans le hall, je prends celle de droite, et toi celle de gauche ! Bon courage ! »

Sur ce, la Serpentard partit laissant Beth plantée là, dubitative. Elle se décida tout de même à ouvrir la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et très peu éclairé. Elle sortit de baguette rangée dans sa pochette et en un coup sec éclaira le sol et les murs autour d'elle. Elle continua à avancer quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un porte non verrouillée qu'elle ouvrit lentement. Elle était dans une cuisine.

« Que faites vous là miss ? » Fit une voix suraiguë.

« Oh, Je-je suis désolée, je cherche quelqu'un et je me suis perdue. »

Elle se tourna ensuite et aperçut un elfe de maison qui était assis sur un chaise, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la taie d'oreiller qu'il portait en guise de vêtements, elle était pleine de taches. Pourquoi les sorciers traitaient-ils leur elfes de maison comme ça ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle avait toujours autorisé (ou plutôt forcé) Wendy à nettoyer ce qu'elle portait et même à y ajouter des accessoires.

« Tu es Dobby non ? »

« Oui, Dobby l'elfe de maison, Miss. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Beth. Aurais-tu vu un groupe de garçon d'environs 17 à 20 ans ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vous êtes très gentille Miss Beth. Mais non, Dobby ne les a pas vu. »

« Et euh... » Commença-t-elle en faisant fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse. « Est-ce qu'il y a un balcon ? »

Aller prendre l'air était une parfaite excuse pour se retrouver en groupe et avoir une discussion, ou autre.

« Oui. Dobby peut vous y conduire Miss Beth, si vous le voulez Miss. »

« Oui s'il te plait. »

L'elfe la regarda un instant avec de grand yeux puis se tourna vers la porte et la mena jusqu'à une porte vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon, qui lui même donnait sur les jardins de la propriété des Malfoy.

« Merci Dobby. » Fit-elle en lui souriant, malgré sa déception de ne pas y trouver Regulus.

« C'est tout à fait normal Miss. Bonne soirée Miss. » Fit Dobby en s'inclinant plusieurs fois avant de rejoindre les cuisines.

La jeune femme soupira puis passa la porte, il faisait froid et ses poils se hérissèrent immédiatement sur ses bras. Elle s'appuya à la balustrade et regarda vers le ciel, sa conversation avec Marianne lui revint en tête. Elle était plutôt fière que sa relation avec Regulus puisse rendre quelqu'un jaloux. Mais Regulus l'avait-il choisit parce qu'elle était spéciale ? Parce qu'elle était différente ? Parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais courut après ? Ou juste parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Il s'était juste plié à ce que ces parents lui avait ordonné au fond, et même si il affirmait qu'il était avec elle pour des raisons différentes que le mariage il pouvait mentir. Et les regards qu'il lui lançait, ils pouvait faire semblant... Beth secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle voit les chose sous un angle plus optimiste, son manque de confiance en elle risquait de tout gâcher. Et en plus elle devenait obsédée par Regulus, ça en était presque malsain, comment faisait-il pour autant occuper ses pensées, pourquoi voulait-elle passer autant de temps avec lui ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement, tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle avait peur que ses sentiments à lui soient différents, alors elle envisageait le pire, pour ne pas tomber de trop haut.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien a voir avec ce qu'elle pouvait avoir ressentit pour Rabastan l'année précédente. En y repensant si Regulus devait arrivé et la quitter elle aurait mille fois plus mal que lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce qui liait Rabastan et Riza. Ca avait été une attirance, une simple attirance d'adolescent. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un premier amour parce que il ne c'était rien passé entre eux. Alors que avec Regulus... Elle ne savait même pas jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour lui, ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Et ça lui faisait peur. Elle aimait avoir un minimum de contrôle sur sa vie, sur ses actions, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait plus ou moins lutté contre ses parents, qu'elle ne s'était pas pliées à cette idée de sang-pur. Même si elle préférait ne pas se faire remarquer, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser écraser si facilement.

Elle savait qu'elle avait changé, que son caractère commençait à se durcir peut à peu, et qu'elle se préparait au pire. Parce qu'une fois Poudlard terminé, c'en était fini des rêveries d'enfants. Elle serait obligée de vivre dans un monde impitoyable, en pleine guerre. Elle allait perdre ses amis, mais elle n'allait pas perdre Regulus.

« Ah tu es là ! » Fit la voix de Regulus dans son dos. « Je t'avais demandé de rester dans la salle de bal, heureusement que j'ai croisé Dobby ! »

Beth se retourna et lui sourit.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » Dit-elle simplement.

« T'aurais au moins pu penser à prendre une veste non ? » Fit -il avant de faire apparaître une couverture.

Il la lui passa autour des épaules puis s'appuya à son tour contre la balustrade du balcon.

« Tu réfléchissais ? » Demanda-il en regardant également le ciel.

« Oui. »

« Je peux savoir à quoi ? »

« Notre relation. » Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Regulus ne fit pas de commentaire immédiatement mais se tourna vers elle, un coude appuyer sur la balustrade.

« Ca t'obsède ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression de toujours avoir à te rassurer. Dès que quelqu'un fait un commentaire tu t'affole comme si j'allais aller te tromper avec la première venue. Je sais que à la base, on n'a pas commencé notre relation comme un couple normal. Mais est-ce qu'on est normaux ? Et puis je t'ai quand même demandé d'être ma petite amie. Tu crois que je l'aurais fait si j'en avait pas eu envie ? Tu crois que je me comporterais comme je le fais avec toi quand on est seuls si tu étais juste ma future femme avec qui j'étais par obligation ? »

Beth resta silencieuse, Regulus qui se contrôlait si bien d'ordinaire semblait perdre son calme, sa voix tremblait et il semblait un peu perdu. Il soupira puis attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui afin de la prendre dans bras. Il les passa ensuite dans son dos, la serra contre son torse et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. L'odeur de Regulus était enivrante et Beth ferma les yeux, appréciant cette proximité.

« Tout le monde a l'air de penser qu'on est juste ensemble pour le mariage. » Dit finalement Beth.

« Et on les emmerde. » Rétorqua Regulus.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée, puis continua :

« Mais c'est la vérité. »

Regulus soupira.

« Ca aurait pu l'être. Mais comme tu l'as dit ils pensent que c'est juste pour le mariage, or je ne suis pas avec toi pour ça. Je sais pas ce que je suis sensé te dire Beth. Fais-moi confiance. Tu as l'air de ne pas vouloir croire que je puisse vouloir vraiment de toi. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. »

« Tu aurais pu avoir mieux. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu avais pleins de filles à tes pieds et moi, on t'a forcé à me parler à nouveau, on t'a ensuite annoncé que tu devais te marier avec moi, t'as pas eu le choix. »

« T'as pas confiance en toi ou quoi ? » Demanda Regulus. « Et puis, tu penses trop, t'as peur de quoi ? »

« J'ai peur que tu regrettes. » Dit-elle simplement en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Regulus resta interdit. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Beth et ça l'agaçait de ne pas réussir à la convaincre qu'il tenait à elle, que c'était avec qu'elle qu'il était et qu'il voulait être.

« Peut-être qu'a Poudlard il n'y a pas de fille qui te plait mais une fois qu'on en sera sortit il y en aura des tas, et des biens plus belles que moi. Et après tout une fois que nous seront mariés, rien ne nous empêchera de nous séparer, ce n'est pas dans le pacte qu'ont passés nos parents. Peut-être que tu as ça en tête et que tu acceptes seulement parce que tu sais que tu pourras facilement te détacher de moi. »

« T'as juste peur de m'aimer plus que moi je t'aime. » Souffla Regulus en la fixant étrangement.

Beth resta interdite.

« T'es de nature à paniquer facilement, et tu as tendance t'attacher facilement, donc forcément tu as peur que les gens ne s'attachent pas autant en retour. »

« Comment... ? » Commença-t-elle.

« Beth s'il te plait. » Le coupa-t-il. « Je te connais depuis que tu es née. Et tu penses sincèrement que du jour au lendemain j'ai arrêté de te regarder, de t'observer et de penser à toi ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarquer comment tu lorgnais sur Rabastan pendant une période ? C'est toi qui ne me regardais plus. »

« Mais... tu étais devenu dur, et tu étais différent, je pensais que t'avais honte de moi ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« J'avais le choix entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard. J'ai choisis Serpentard pour mes parents, et j'ai regretté ne pas avoir pris Poufsouffle. Surtout depuis cette année. On aurait pu passer tellement plus de temps ensemble. »

Beth regarda Regulus, elle avait une boule dans la gorge et elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant, le voir s'ouvrir à elle comme ça la rassurait. Au fond, il était comme Marianne, il agissait comme on attendait qu'il agisse mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir son propre avis sur les choses.

« Etre avec moi devrait booster ta confiance pourtant. » Lança-t-il en souriant d'un air un peu moqueur. « Mais sérieusement, quand je te défend c'est pas mon honneur que je défend, c'est toi, juste toi, parce que je supporte pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal, je sais que les mots t'atteignent facilement. Et tu crois que quand je t'embrasse je ressent rien ou que je le fait juste pour le contact physique parce que je suis un mec de 17 pleins d'hormones, d'accord ça c'est pas totalement faux. Non, je t'embrasse parce que quand je le fais je me sens bien, parce que quand je suis avec toi je suis heureux. T'es la seule personne à me faire me sentir comme ça Beth, la seule. Et si tout ce que je viens de te dire ne te convainc pas, je peux plus rien faire pour toi. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de s'être posées tant de questions, au final, elle aurait du voir les signes par elle même. Marianne avait raison, il était différent avec elle, et elle était aussi différente avec lui. Peut-être se complétait-ils, ou peut-être se ressemblaient-ils. Peu importait. Beth attrapa la chemise de Regulus et se colla à lui.

« Tu m'as convaincue. Je te promets de chasser toutes les idées noires que je peux avoir dans ma tête. Je te fais confiance, je pense que je t'aime. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Regulus d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec passion. Le jeune homme passa rapidement sa main dans le dos de sa petite amie qui perdait un peu l'équilibre. Elle lâcha sa chemise et passa ses bras autour du cou de Regulus qui, lorsqu'elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, la souleva du sol pour que leurs visages soient au même niveaux.

« Tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Et si moi aussi j'étais inquiet pour notre relation ? » Fit-il en imitant la voix de Beth qui gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur.

« Tais-toi donc ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Et pose moi par terre. »

Regulus sourit puis recommença à l'embrasser avant de la laisser toucher le sol à nouveau. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient étaient de plus en plus torrides et malgré le froid du mois de décembre Regulus avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Le corps de Beth était collé contre le sien, il pouvait sentir les courbes de son corps sur son torse et laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le bas de son dos alors qu'ils ne se le serrait pas permis un peu plus tôt. Et Beth ne s'en plaignait pas, trop occupée à passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami, à lui mordiller les lèvres. Puis, brusquement Regulus se recula.

« Il faut qu'on redescende. » Lança-t-il en remettant ses vêtements en place.

Beth reprit son souffle, et réajusta sa robe avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. Elle regarda ensuite Regulus resserrer sa cravate, aplatir ses cheveux, remettre en place sa chemise.

« Il faut que l'on danse au moins une fois ensembles non ? » Dit-il ensuite en lui souriant, les joues un peu rouges.

« Oui. » Fit Beth en le suivant vers le couloir. Ils furent vite de nouveau dans la salle de ball et personne ne semblait avoir remarquer leur absence et tant mieux.

Regulus mena Beth jusqu'à la piste de danse et ils se mirent à bouger lentement sur le rythme de la musique. La jeune femme se sentait un peu gênée après ce qu'il s'était passé sur la balcon et fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Regulus se pencher vers son oreille :

« Tu te souviens qu'on avait passé une soirée sur un balcon l'an dernier pendant les mêmes vacances. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé du tout comme ça. »

« C'est vrai. » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais je préfère ne pas penser à ça. »

« Tu préfères penser à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il.

Beth savait qu'il affichait un sourire narquois, elle le sentait, elle en était sure. Et elle se sentit rougir .

« Pas de quoi être gênée, en tout cas pas devant moi, après tout, c'est tout à fait normal pour un couple non ? »

« Oui. »

La musique cessa et un nouveau morceau commença. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commencer une nouvelle danse Jules arriva :

« Je peux avoir une petite danse avec ma cousine préférée ? » Demanda-t-il à Regulus.

Beth fit semblant de vomir.

« Oui, bien sur. » Fit Regulus en lâchant la main de Beth, il lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers le buffet pour boire un verre de champagne, verre qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu boire.

« Alors ? » Fit Avery en regardant Beth d'un air amusé.

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hou, tant d'animosité dans un si petit être. Regulus aurait-il chatouillé tes hormones ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ne me la fait pas à moi. Vous êtes partis longtemps et la chemise de Regulus est froissée, et puis la tension qu'il y a entre vous est palpable. »

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ? »

« En fait, je ne fais que mon boulot de cousin, je voulais te dire que tu as un joli suçon dans le cou, en dessous de tes cheveux. Si tu bouges trop la tête, ça se voit. »

Beth lui marcha sur le pieds pour le faire taire mais le remercia quand même avant de terminer la danse dans le silence. Elle rejoignit ensuite Regulus, une main plaquée sur le cou.

« Tu t'es fait mordre par un vampire. » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est toi le vampire, j'ai un suçon !. » Dit-elle les dents serrées.

Regulus retira la main de Beth et regarda :

« Ah oui, je pensais pas y être allé si fort. Mais si tu mets tes cheveux un peu plus vers l'avant ça se voit pas, si tu fais attention à ne pas trop bouger ta tête bien entendu... »

« Si ma mère ou mon père voit ça... » Grogna Beth.

* * *

J'ai tellement dis de trucs au début que j'ai plus rien à dire... Ha si, j'ai posté des dessins sur Mon **deviantart** (le lien est sur mon profil) il y a peut-être un dessin qui pourrait vous intéresser. Prenez ça comme un spoil ou pas. Mais ça me ferait plaisir que vous le voyez. Et puis vous pourrez admirer ma gallérie... Ou pas. Il n'y a pas que des dessins de Beth et tout comme sur skyblog ou livejournal, la preuve que je sais faire d'autres trucs hélé.

N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça me rend **heureuse** (et Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin en ce moment O-O). Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous pensez de la **tension sexuelle** entre Beth et Regulus, et sur le fait que Regulus soit à l'étroit quand il voit Beth en robe et tout et tout!

**Bisous, bisous!** (J'espère que j'écrirais la suite plus vite...)

**PS: Si vous la voulez vite, donnez moi votre avis sur ce que je demande dans la description d'en haut, puisque on s'en rapproche à GRAANDS PAS!**


	8. Chapter VIII : Fondant du chaudron

**Oh gosh! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ**

J'ai pas posté depuis combien de temps? J'ai pas arrêté de me dire "**poste débilos!**" et deux secondes après je faisais un autre truc. J'avoue, j'avoue, j'ai carrément honte. Vous avez le droit de me détester (pas trop quand même hein, je reste quelqu'un se sensible -ou pas-).

Bref, bref. Je lisais des OS sur B2ST (pense pas que vous connaissiez... d'ailleurs faut que j'arrête, ça me fait glousser) et puis ça m'a donné envie d'écrire et là BOOM, je me suis rappelée que j'avais un chapitre d'écris depuis... **Pioouuuu** je sais même plus.

Bon, d'un autre côté, je suis bien obligée de reconnaitre que j'ai pas posté et que j'ai oublié parce que j'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, il se passe rien... Mais c'est un peu une transition, normalement il y aura de l'action (Bruce Lee en bonus...) dans le chapitre prochain. En principe, si c'est pas dans le prochain ce sera dans celui d'après.

Comme d'habitude, **merci** aux lecteurs, et surtout à celles (j'ai l'impression que ce sont que des filles... Mais j'aime tout le monde) qui laissent leur avis. Ca motive à mort, et ça me fait des petits papillons dans le ventre, ça soigne mes mals de tête, j'ai pas mal au bide quand j'ai mes règles... Enfin vous avez compris l'idée （´∀｀）. Je liste pas, parce que je suis un peu flemmarde (un peu beaucoup) et que j'ai l'intention de re-décorer le blog que j'ai avec Rukie-chan, même si personne ne semble y aller... En tout cas personne ne nous lance des bouquets de fleurs pour nos sublimes dessins...

Oui, je suis bavarde, et je suis sure que vous avez décroché normal. Mais comme je suis bavarde, vous savez que vous pouvez m'envoyer pleins de messages et j'y répondrais! Haha! Euh, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire... Des idioties probablement. Ha oui! Euhm, dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas de scène de fesses mais le sujet est tout de même abordé! Mais Regulus ne sort pas son engin (pour le moment **POUHAHAHAHA** ( °٢° ) ) -je suis consciente d'avoir un problème dans mon cerveau-, donc ne sortez pas vos mouchoirs, il n'y aura pas de saignement de nez dans ce chapitre! **Désolé, désolé...**

ENFIN, j'arrête de raconter tout et n'importe quoi (même si j'aime ça) et je vous laisse lire (même si vous êtes probablement à la moitié et que vous lisez même pas ce que j'écris -triste vie-). Je précise juste que le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta, donc il a été corrigé par ma personne et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai des soucis -et des gros- dans mon cerveaux. La pulpe a pas été bien mélangée à la naissance.

**Bonne lecture (ﾟ∀ﾟ)**

* * *

Chapter VIII :

Fondant du chaudron

___Si vous aimez votre petit ami, il est normal de vouloir passer du temps avec lui._

« Ok, donc jusqu'ici je suis normale. » Souffla Beth avant de croquer dans un fondant du chaudron à pleines dents, faisant couler un peu de chocolat sur son menton, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer, trop absorbée par sa lecture.

___Et si il vous aime en retour il est normal qu'il veuille passer du temps avec vous._

« Connard. » Grogna la jeune femme en froissant la page du magasine qu'elle était en train de lire. « C'est quoi ce magasine déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant la couverture. « ___Glamour_ ? Glamour mon cul, il est trop occupé pour me voir, mais du calme Beth, il a en quelque sorte dit qu'il t'aimait alors ne te fais pas de soucis. »

___Il est aussi tout naturel que au fil de votre relation vous soyez confrontés à des disputes, qui si vous êtes tout deux capables d'agir en adultes responsables se régleront rapidement._

« Ou pas. »

___Mais ce qui tracasse le plus d'adolescentes c'est le moment de passer à l'acte, la première fois._

« Bah on y vient ma cochonne ! » Murmura-t-elle en focalisant son attention sur ce qu'elle lisait, les sourcils froncés.

___C'est un moment intime partagé avec l'être que l'on aime, et cela restera gravé dans notre mémoire. Parfois c'est un souvenir agréable d'autres fois moins..._

« Gné ? »

___Les questions que l'on se pose sont diverses et variées, mais sont souvent les mêmes. Comment va-t-on en arriver à ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il est stressé lui aussi ? C'est sa première fois ? Quels sous-vêtements dois-je mettre ? Est-ce qu'il me trouvera horrible nue ? Je dois faire un régime ?_

Beth se redressa, faisant basculer son paquet de fondants qui tomba par terre. Elle se precipita hors de son lit vers son miroir et souleva son chemisier.

« C'quoi ça ? » Fit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir, en tirant sa graisse entre son pouce et son index droit. « Peut-être que finalement je mange trop... »

Elle se retourna et tomba à la renverse sur son lit.

« Baaaaaaaahhhh, il voudra pas de moi ! Il va rigoler ! Je ressemble à un flamby ! » Gémit-elle en se roulant sur sa couette et en gesticulant dans tout les sens. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte avec sa peluche en forme de licorne elle reprit le magasine entre ses doigts.

___Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

Beth resta de marbre. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle s'entraine à se faire du mal pour ensuite rester de marbre face à la douleur... Non c'était stupide, à force de tomber elle avait développé une resistance à la douleur assez impressionnante, à part si...

« A part si elle est énorme... »Murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la pièce -vide- avant que Beth ne jette le magasine à travers la pièce avant de couvrir ses yeux avec ses mains et tomber à genoux par terre.

« Naaaaoooooonnnnnnnnn !» Cria-t-elle en tombant sur son flan droit. « Pardon, pardon Regulus ! »

« Mais enfin Beth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous avons faillit avoir une attaque ta mère et moi ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Tu es encore tombé de ton lit ? » Fit la voix de son père.

Elle se redressa rouge comme un tomate et le sonda rapidement, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait avoir couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle eut soudainement envie de rire en le voyant, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aligné autant de mots dans une seule phrase en sa présence.

« Je vais bien. » Souffla-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant malgré son visage rouge tomate.

« Dans ce cas arrête de parler toute seule dans ta chambre, tu vas devenir sénile avant l'âge. » Grogna-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Beth gonfla les joues ,véxée, puis se redressa à la recherche du bouquin maudit. Elle le trouva étalé sous sa commode, les pages en vracs. Elle le saisit et les mains tremblantes, tourna rapidement les pages, mais un titre d'article attira son attention. Elle le lit et ses yeux s'équarquièrent :

**__****Comment réagir si son pénis est tout petit ?**

Beth se retint de crier à nouveau mais murmura tout de même de nouvelles excuses envers Regulus.

___Vous avez rencontré ce garçon, et que ça soit votre copain ou juste le coup d'un soir, il n'est jamais facile d'afficher une mine réjouit lorsque que vous vous rendez compte que l'engin de votre amant n'est en fait qu'une nouille atrophiée. On a beau dire : « ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais ce qu'on en fait », une jolie tuyauterie ça fait toujours plaisir ! Cependant, dire à un garçon que son sexe est minuscule ne le fera pas bondir de joie, mais alors pas du tout. Vous pouvez lui dire adieu et lui peut dire adieu à sa confiance, vous aurez ruiné sa vie. Le mieux serait de faire avec, si c'est le coup d'un soir ne le rappelez pas et si c'est votre petit ami... jugez avec vos sentiments et pas avec le plaisir que vous ressentez. Bon courage !_

Beth resta pétrifiée...

« C'est un magasine démoniaque mais... Je dois parler de ça avec quelqu'un... Sauf que je ne peux pas envoyer ce genre de choses à Krystal, si jamais ma chouette est contrôlée... »

La jeune femme referma d'un coup le magasine, tant pis... Ca se passera comme ça se passera, de toute façon elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que petit pouvait représenter. Elle ne connaissait ni les moyennes et elle n'allait pas demander à sa mère ! La jeune femme rangea le magasine avec soin en dessous de ses collants dans son armoire puis souffla avant d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour essayer de faire partir les rougeurs.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le bal et elle n'avait pas vraiment de nouvelles de Regulus, les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait étaient qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, des affaires de famille le retenaient. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir mais elle était tout de même déçue, c'était la veille de Noël et elle ne savait même pas si ils se voyaient pour le fêter ou pas. Beth s'approcha de sa coiffeuse et s'y assit un air las sur le visage. Toutes ces belles paroles... Il était sincère elle n'avait plus aucuns doutes là dessus mais, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle passe toujours en deuxième ou troisième ? Elle qui pensait que les vacances allaient leur permettre de passer du temps ensemble...

« Coucou ! Alors ton suçon est parti ? Tes parents n'ont rien remarqué ? » Fit une voix dans son dos.

« Jules, un jour, j'aurais ta peau... » Grogna Beth en se tournant vers son cousin qui affichait un sourire narquois.

Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... Ha oui, cet humour douteux, ces blagues d'obsédé, cette répartie plutôt louche... Krystal. Décidément.

« J'attends ça avec impatience, parce que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de lever la main sur moi tu as tellement bien visé que tu t'es pris un mur sans même que j'ai à me déplacer. »

Au moins Krystal ne lui parlait pas comme ça.

« Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais rentrer dans ma chambre ? » Demanda Beth en lui lançant un regard de travers.

« Quel caractère, Regulus a une bonne influence sur toi. »

« Je t'ai posé une question. »

« Ta mère. »

« Et si j'étais occupée ? Je sais pas moi, en train de me changer ?! »

« Ou en train de tromper Regulus. »

La jeune femme le regarda choquée...

« Mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

« Peut-être que Regulus en a une rikiki et que ça ne te satisfait pas... » Ria Jules en admirant son reflet dans le miroir.

Beth resta plantée, les yeux sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites. Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'elle lisait ?

« Acheter des magasines de moldus quand tout le monde peut te voir. Je te croyais plus futée que ça ma chère cousine. Mais je me doutais bien que tu avais un petit côté perverse, trop mimi pour être vraie. »

« Mais ça veut dire que tu as lu le magasine, c'est pas un peu bizarre pour un garçon de lire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait probablement fait.

« Oh, j'ai dit que c'était pour ma sœur quand le vendeur m'a lancé un regard bizarre. Il a pas cherché plus loin. Mais c'est intéressant de voir comment vos petits cerveaux fonctionnent. On dit que les garçons de notre âge sont des obsédés sexuels mais vous êtes pas mieux. »

« Je vois que tu as pris la lecture de ce magasine très à cœur mais tout ça va rester entre nous, parce que ni toi ni moi ne voulons que les autres sachent que nous avons lu ça. » Décréta Beth le teint écarlate.

« Je suis de ton avis. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas tu peux partir maintenant non ? » Demanda Beth en lui indiquant la porte.

« J'ai promis à tes parents de passer la journée avec toi, ils disent que tu ne sors pas. J'avais un truc de prévu mais je me suis arrangé pour échanger mon jour de réunion avec Reg'. Comme ça il passera Noël avec toi. »

« Ah oui ?! Avec moi ! Génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant immédiatement le sourire.

Avery lui lança un regard un brin dégouté mais elle l'ignora.

« Tout les deux vous dégoulinez d'amour ça me file la gerbe. »

« T'es juste jaloux, t'es frustré de la kekette. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis. » S'exclama son cousin en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

Beth s'exécuta mais ne se dépâtit pas de son sourire moqueur. Apparemment elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Et du coup, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Manger ? »

« Oh oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle enjouée avant de se rappeler des plis que son ventre faisait lorsqu'elle s'asseyait. « Non, on devrait faire un concours d'abdominaux ! Ou aller dans une salle de sport ! » Proposa-t-elle sous le regard intrigué de son cousin.

« Tu es malade ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le front de sa cousine.

« Non, bien sur que non ! » S'indigna-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main.

« Ne me dis pas que... » Mais Avery ne termina pas sa phrase car il se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi?! »

« Tu flippe parce que tu crois que Regulus te trouve boudinée parce que tu manges comme en un mec en pleine croissance ? »

« N'im-n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama Beth en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine les joues en feu.

« T'es bête de penser comme ça, Regulus est accro à toi, ça se voit, t'as pas de soucis à te faire. En plus t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ton physique, même si ça dépasse un peu sur les côtés ! Je rigole, je rigole, pose cette chaise ! »

* * *

Beth ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain pour découvrir que quelqu'un prenait sa douche chez elle, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur la présence de cet individu non identifié le rideau de douche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître nul autre que Regulus. Il lui sourit puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, elle pouvait voir des gouttes perler sur sa clavicule puis glisser le long de son torse, sur ses abdos puis plus bas et...

« ******REGULUUUUUSSSS ! **» Cria-t-elle avant que tout ne devienne noir.

« C'moi. » Fit la voix d'un jeune homme un peu lointaine.

Beth se redressa brusquement et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée. Regulus était assis sur le bord de son lit et la regardait l'air mi blasé, mi amusé.

« J'espère que j'étais pas mort dans ton rêve. » Fit-il en l'observant.

« Non, c'était bien pire... Tu-tu... Tu avais... Tu étais comme Ken... » Fit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains, à la fois honteuse d'avoir fait un rêve pareil et déboussolée par la présence du jeune homme dans sa chambre.

« C'qui ce Ken ? » Demanda son petit ami en arquant un sourcil, les lèvres pincées.

« Personne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet avant de remonter sa couverture jusqu'à son menton.

« Trop tard j'ai déjà vu que tu dormais avec un pyjama couvert de petit nounours. »

« Je... C'est confortable. » Répliqua-t-elle en tournant le visage, les joues en feu.

« J'imagine. » Souffla le jeune homme. « Par contre il faudra que tu t'habitues à dormir dans une autre position, parce que là... Tu dors quand même en biais avec une jambe sortie, le bide à l'air et la bouche grande ouverte. » Résuma-t-il en prenant un certain plaisir à la rendre encore plus gênée.

« Je m'en fiche je dors toute seule. » Murmura-t-elle, honteuse qu'il l'ai vue dans cette position.

« T'en fais pas, tu sera jamais pire que Jules, mais je dormirais jamais dans le même lit que lui. »

Beth ne fit aucun commentaire car son rêve lui revint immédiatement en mémoire et elle enfouit son visage dans sa couverte en étouffant un cri.

« Totalement barrée. » Murmura Regulus en la regardant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es là pour quoi en fait ? » Demanda-t-elle en baissant la couverture pour laisser entre-voir ses yeux verts.

« Joyeux Noël ! » S'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, la faisant basculée sur le dos.

Beth retint sa respiration, les yeux exorbités et le visage rouge brique.

« Joyeux Noël. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix en tournant la tête. « Je vais juste aller me laver le visage, me brosser les dents, prendre un douche et m'habiller. Ensuite on fêtera noël... »

Regulus se redressa en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et se rassit sur son lit.

« Dépêche toi quand même. »

Beth se leva en un éclair, attrapa sa robe de chambre, l'enfila et couru jusqu'à sa salle de bain, sans manquer de se prendre un coin de lit dans le petit doigt de pied. Regulus la regarda faire, un peu choqué mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il se demandait surtout de quoi elle avait bien pu rêver le concernant et qui pouvait bien être ce Ken qu'elle avait mentionné précédemment. En quoi était-il comme lui ? Et d'où le connaissait-elle ? Il était presque sur qu'il n'y avait aucun élève à Poudlard portant ce nom, c'était juste trop... Trop. Mais elle ne connaissait pas de moldus, à part les parents de ces amis. Est-elle proche d'un des pères de ses amis ?... C'était stupide.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et soupira. Beth était quand même particulière comme fille, il était obligé de le reconnaître. Elle était timide mais d'un autre côté lorsqu'elle se laissait aller il était difficile de l'arrêter. Elle avait quand même un caractère de cochon sous ses airs de jeune fille toute mignone. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'ils allaient aller plus loin, puisqu'un jour il faudra bien que ça arrive.

« Et le plus tôt sera le mieux avant que je ne devienne complètement fou. » Pensa-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit des papier dépassés de l'oreiller de Beth. Regulus tendit la main pour les attraper et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un magasine, mais pas Sorcière Hebdo, un magasine qui s'appelait Glamour et à en croire la couverture, ce n'était pas un magasine de sorcière mais plutôt un magasine moldu.

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ça ? » Se demanda-t-il en l'ouvrant, malgré le fait qu'il savait par avance qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber sur quelque chose de bon dans un magasine féminin, et en effet, il ne tomba pas sur quoique ce soit de bon. Mais peut-être que cela jouerait à son avantage.

« Je suis prête. » Fit Beth en sortant de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard.

Regulus se tourna vers elle, un peu gêné par sa découverte mais sa gêne se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut sa petite amie qui l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre, dans sa robe à volant blanche. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de sortir de la chambre mais il lui attrapa tout de même la main pour la guider en bas.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe en regardant autour d'elle.

« Non, ils sont sortis. » Répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant du grand sapin installé dans le salon. « C'est lequel le mien ? »

« Celui avec ton nom dessus. »

« Le paquet est énorme. » Murmura Regulus en le prenant entre ses mains avant de le déballer avec empressement.

« C'est... Une écharpe ? »

« Je l'ai tricotée moi même ! » S'exclama Beth en souriant comme une enfant.

Regulus se retint de pouffer de rire en regardant 'l'écharpe' grise qui ne ressemblait pas à grand chose.

« Et ça je l'ai peins moi même ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lui indiquant le tableau qui était dans le paquet.

« Ca se tient dans quel sens ? » Demanda-t-il d'un voix douce pour ne pas la vexer.

« Je sais pas trop, c'est pas sensé représenter quoique ce soit, j'ai peins mes sentiments en faite... » Répondit-elle nullement véxée.

« Tu devais être en colère... Ou alors c'est de la passion. » Lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« N'im-n'importe quoi ! » S'indigna-t-elle en cachant ses joues.

Regulus haussa les épaules et sortit le dernier cadeau de son paquet :

« Des nouveaux gants de Quidditch ! Il sont supers ! »

Beth lui sourit, elle était soulagée, même si sa peinture et son écharpe ne ressemblaient à rien, il y avait au moins un cadeau qui était de qualité.

« Mais franchement les cadeaux que tu as fait toi même ont plus de valeur à mes yeux que ces gants. » Lui fit remarquer Regulus en lui attrapant la main pour la faire s'assoir à côté de lui. « A toi maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air enjoué en pointant un petit paquet mauve en dessous du sapin.

Beth se pencha en avant pour l'attraper et s'empressa de l'ouvrir et découvrit une petite boite noire qu'elle ouvrit.

« Une bague ? Mais-mais... »

« Rien à voir avec le mariage et tout le bazar, c'est juste une bague, je me suis dit qu'elle était parfaite pour toi alors j'ai décidé de te prendre ça. »

Beth resta immobile avant de la sortir de la boite pour la mettre sur son anulaire gauche.

« Ca me dérange pas, et elle est vraiment belle. » Murmura-t-elle en admirant la bague sous la lumière du plafonier.

Elle était en or blanc, assez simple, avec un petit nœud au milieu. Rien à voir avec une bague de fiancaille.

« Merci, merci. » Souffla-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Normal. » Répondit Regulus avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Beth répondit à son baiser et glissa ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami qui en la poussant un peu, la fit tomber par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Commença Beth avant de sentir les lèvres de Regulus dans son cou. « N-non. » Fit-elle alors qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers sur sa peau.

La jeune femme laissa un soupir de plaisir passer ses lèvres et se redressa brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester éloignée de Regulus même si au fond elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

« Ca se voit pas ? » Demanda-t-il en lui lança un regard outré.

« Mes parents peuvent rentrer n'importe quand, tu veux que mon père t'envoies sur orbite ? »

« On peut monter dans ta chambre dans ce cas. » Proposa Regulus.

« Non ! »

« C'est pas vrai. » Soupira-t-il. « Tu passe ton temps à me chauffer, inconsciemment certes, mais quand même, la pression monte et ensuite bonjour pour s'en débarrasser. » Grogna-t-il.

« Je ne te chauffe pas, je rentre même pas dans la catégorie désirable. A part peut-être pour les pédophiles ! » S'exclama Beth, toute rouge.

« T'es complètement à côté de la plaque. » Soupira Regulus en passant la main sur son visage. « T'es ma copine, c'est normal que je veuille faire des trucs avec toi, et si j'en ai envie c'est que t'es désirable. T'es loin de ressembler à un troll ! Et même si c'était le cas je m'en rendrais même pas compte ! »

Beth resta figée sur place un peu sonnée par ce que le jeune homme venait de dire.

« Et je suis pas un pédophile ! » Ajouta-t-il l'air profondément offensé.

« Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Regulus soupira puis parla à nouveau :

« Je veux pas te pousser, ça viendra tout seul, j'attendrais. »

« C'est gentil... » Commença Beth.

« ******Mais ne me pousse pas à bout ! **» S'exclama le jeune en lui coupant la parole avant de la reprendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

« Retire tes mains de mes fesses. »

« C'est Noël... »

« Bon d'accord. » Soupira Beth en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Voili Voulou! Chapitre de transition montrant que les sang-purs sont des obsédés sexuels en puissance! Et que Beth n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air! Bon à vrai dire, ce chapitre est surtout un peu con mais il est utile quand même!

Par contre je me rend conte que Regulus est vachement différent quand il est tout seul avec Beth que quand il est avec d'autres gens... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que ça soit totalement inconscient... Il n'a pas l'air un peu schizophrène?

Bref, je vais pas m'attarder, j'ai suffisamment blablater en haut!

S'il vous plait une review! Si vous êtes un lecteur fantôme, sachez que je ne mors pas, j'ai une hache parce que c'est un rituel scandinave d'en recevoir une pour ses quatre ans mais je ne m'en sert qu'occasionnellement. Mais je peux toujours l'utiliser sur vous! J'espère que mes menaces vous ferons réfléchir à deux fois à ce que vous allez faire...

**Ne fermez pas la page tant que vous n'avez pas commenté!**

**Mouhahaha**


	9. Chapter IX: Thé

**Shalut shalut!**

Comme vous le voyez, je fais de mon mieux pour poster un peu plus souvent et un peu plus régulièrement (bon ok, c'est que le début mais quand même!)

Alors alors, je vais essayer de pas trop blahblahter...

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**Emilie:** Il faut un début à tout(^o^), je suis contente que t'ai mis une review en tout cas, merci beaucoup, c'est ultra motivant!

**Rachel:** Mercciiiii, je suis une sorcière en fait, donc tout est magique chez moi, je cueille des pommes avec mes cheveux... Bref, euh merci encore. t'en fais pas va, il y a pleins de gens qui passent pour des zinzins, et je suis dans les première positions, médaille de bronze je pense. C'est vrai qu'il est pas super exploité le coco, mais tu sais c'est pas donné à tout le monde de supporter mentalement l'écriture d'une fic sur un mec aussi canon quoi. (Je me lance des fleurs? Pas mon style) Haha, les commentaires ne me soulent jamais, ils illuminent ma journée, et je peux te dire que j'en ai bien besoin! Je parle pas espagnol non plus, google traduction?

**Gab:** Moi aussi j'aime bien Jules, même si il est super arriéré... le pauvre garçon.

Merci aussi à **DustyReader**, **Loanne** (big up), **Lilinne**, **Sheshe13** et **Rukie** (la prochain fois que tu poste en anonyme je te fou la honte, juste pour le plaisir)

J'espère quand même avoir un peu plus de review au prochain chapitre, parce que j'en ai plus d'ordinaire ( ；ﾟДﾟ), j'étais si triste... Chers lecteurs, motivez moi! En plus j'adore répondre aux reviews, je suis drôle en plus (ou pas).

Sur ce, **bonne lecture**! On se retrouve en bas, pour des informations importantes bouhahaha. (nan sans déconner, c'est important, je crois)

* * *

Chapter IX:

Thé

« Bon, écoute moi bien Beth... »

Marianne se redressa et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Elle releva ensuite ses yeux bleus pour observer son interlocutrice. Beth quand à elle regardait partout sauf sa nouvelle amie.

« Toi et Regulus... C'est... Comment dire ? » Commença-t-elle en se tapotant le menton avec son index.

La jeune femme l'observa, Marianne était bien différente d'elle. De ses cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés à ses chaussures à talons noires -certainement très chères- en passant par son visage fin et maquillé et ses ongles vernis, elle paraissait venir d'un autre monde. Même si Beth essayait de faire des efforts lorsqu'elle était chez ses parents, il n'y avait pas de solution pour ses cheveux -à part passer des heures à appliquer des potions dessus- et elle était incapable de se maquiller sans avoir l'air d'un panda. Elle savait se tenir, elle savait comment agir mais chez Marianne tout cela semblait naturel alors que pour elle... C'était autre chose.

« Tu me reluque ou quoi ? » Demanda soudainement la jeune femme en sortant Beth de ses pensées.

« Euh... Non. » Répondit celle-ci en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu peux, tu peux. » Ria la Serpentard en replaçant un mèche derrière son oreille. « Donc je disais que vous deux, les amoureux, même si ça me dérange de l'admettre, vous allez bien ensembles. Et ça se voit comme un bouton sur le visage de Rusard. »

Beth l'observa, pas sure de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient convenues de se retrouver chez les Hall pour prendre un thé et discuter tranquillement entre filles.

« Mais... Je me demande, et tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, vous avez déjà... »

« Déjà quoi ? » Demanda Beth en se penchant en avant pour attraper sa tasse.

« Bah tu sais, dans le lit... Enfin où vous voulez, mais ça je veux pas savoir. Rien que de me dire que je pourrais être assise là... »

Beth se redressa brusquement, rouge comme un tomate. Pourquoi est-ce que le sujet revenait tout le temps sur le tapis ? Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard c'était Krystal -et accessoirement Aurore qui n'arrêtait pas Krystal- et ici c'était Marianne, Regulus et même Jules... Ca devenait limite oppressant. A croire qu'ils fait des réunions et des paris.

« A en croire ta réaction et l'expression sur ton visage j'en déduis que non, vous n'êtes pas encore passés à l'acte... Et il n'y a pas de problème, il faut prendre son temps. J'espère juste que tu ne tentes pas trop Regulus. Le pauvre, mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cet âge. »

« Il peut en mourir ? » Demanda Beth soudainement inquiète.

« T'es connue pour être naïve mais là... »

« Mais, je me demandais. » Commença la Poufsouffle en triturant ses doigts. « Ca fait mal ? Enfin si tu sais... »

« Hum, je pense que ça dépend des gens, moi ça m'a pas vraiment fait mal. »

« Et c'était qui ? » Demanda Beth qui devenait de plus en plus curieuse. « Rosier ? »

« Rosier ? » Répéta Marianne avec une expression choquée. « Non, non, surement pas. Qu'il m'approche pas. Pour le moment j'ai pas l'intention de me faire tripoter par un garçon qui me considère comme une partie du décors. Mais je ne peux pas te dire qui. »

« C'est pas Regulus quand même... » Commença Beth en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu serais jalouse si je te disais que c'était lui ? » Demanda la jeune femme avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« Je... Un peu... »

« Un peu ? » Répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Je mettrais le feu à ta robe et te donnerais en cadeau à un dragon. » Soupira Beth en baissant les yeux un peu honteuse.

« Sympathique ton côté psychopathe. Mais rassure toi, t'auras pas besoin de me tuer. »

Beth haussa les épaules, si Marianne ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'allait certainement pas insister.

« Mais pour ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure. Si Regulus n'est jamais là, tu n'as qu'à aller chez lui et l'attendre, il dort chez lui le soir non ? Je pense que vers 17 heure il sera chez lui. T'es sa future femme, je pense pas que sa mère puisse te refouler à l'entrée. Même si c'est une vraie connasse. »

« Ca au moins c'est dit. » Murmura Beth en se retenant de rire. « Hum, je pense que je vais faire ça, parce que je l'ai vu il y a quatre jours pour Noël et depuis tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est trop occupé. Quand même je me demande ce qu'il peut faire. Jules n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. C'est comme si... Ils allaient à des réunions secrètes ou je ne sais quoi. »

« J'ai eu la même impression. » Marmonna Marianne, les lèvres contre sa tasse en porcelaine.

« Tu passes du temps avec Evan ? Pourtant je croyais que tu l'appréciais pas parce que tu es un objet ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Je passe pas mon temps avec lui, j'ai pas envie de le voir. Je l'évite tant que je peux parce que plus tard je vais l'avoir collé à moi tout le temps. » Répondit la Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air mi-blasée mi-triste. « Non, c'est pas lui qui m'en a parlé. »

« Tu as vu Jules ? » Demanda Beth qui commençait à trouver son amie franchement louche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le verrais ? Il est en classe avec moi, j'ai pas envie de me coltiner sa face de babouin pendant les vacances aussi. »

« Oh... Tu es sur la défensive... Comment est-ce possible qu'il te plaise ? Il est quand même vachement... »

« Con. Et il ne me plait pas. » Trancha Marianne en posant sa tasse brusquement. « Je vais partir, il se fait tard et tu dois aller rejoindre ton Romeo pour une séance de bisous-bisous. »

Sur ce elle se leva et Beth la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée sans bruit.

« Je passerais te voir après le nouvel an, pour te souhaiter la bonne année ! » Lança la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains en souriant.

« Oui, et je m'assurerais que Jules soit là. »

« Tu veux que je te lance un sort ? » Grommela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air menaçant.

« Au moins j'ai plus ou moins une confirmation ! Et puis même si tu veux pas me répondre, je peux lui demander à lui ! »

Marianne lui lança un regard noir avant de passer la grande porte en bois du manoir.

« Oh ! Marianne vient de partir ? » Fit une voix dans son dos.

Beth se retourna et aperçut sa mère qui était en haut des escaliers du hall d'entrée.

« Mais il n'est que trois heure et demi, je pensais qu'elle resterais jusqu'à dix-sept heure au moins. » Lança-t-elle en regardant sa fille, surprise.

« Elle avait des choses à faire. » Répondit Beth en commençant à remonter les marches.

« Du coup qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Demanda la jeune femme en observant sa mère.

« Beth, tu passes tes journées dans la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qui te tombe sous la main, et si tu n'es pas là-bas tu es dans ta chambre à faire je ne sais quoi. Dormir j'imagine. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que tu mangeais beaucoup moins à table, et que tu ne piquais rien en cachette pour ensuite faire des réserves dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? » Fit Beth en regardant sa mère, choquée.

« Wendy. » Répondit simplement cette dernière. « Beth, tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis beaucoup plus ouverte que ton père, ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué, alors je suis prête à entendre beaucoup de choses ma chérie. »

« Mais tout va bien. » Lança Beth qui commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise devant sa mère qui semblait vraiment inquiète pour elle.

« Et j'ai même l'impression que Jules et toi commencez à être amis... C'est quand même toi qui avait déclaré devant toute la famille qu'il n'était qu'une larve et qu'il ne méritait même pas l'attention d'un troll. Bon, il avait dit pas mal de choses impolies à ton sujet juste avant mais tout de même. Tout le monde pensait que vous alliez être ennemis pour toujours, c'était même devenu normal de vous voir vous lancer des regards meurtrier. »

« J'imagine que nous avons tout les deux grandis. » Répondit Beth après avoir un peu réfléchit sur ce que sa mère venait de dire.

« Ton père aussi est inquiet. »

« Sérieusement ?... »

« Décidément tu es souvent à côté de la plaque. » Beth lança un regard vexé à sa mère mais celle-ci l'ignora. « C'est ton père, et même si il ressemble à un glaçon, tu es sa fille. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose nous serions tout les deux extrêmement peinés. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Elle savait tout ça, elle savait que même si son père était très peu – ou plutôt pas du tout – affectif, il montrait parfois de l'inquiétude à son égard et il réagissait assez rapidement quand elle se blessait. Ce qui était arrivé un nombre de fois incalculable durant son enfance. Elle savait aussi que quand sa mère lui envoyait des lettres et qu'elle lui demandait si elle ne passait pas trop de temps à l'infirmerie à cause de ses nombreuses chutes, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui le demandait mais son père. Elle avait appris avec le temps que les personnes protectrices ne le montrait pas forcement, et sans doute que son père n'était juste pas bon pour exprimer ses sentiments.

« Est-ce que ton attitude à un rapport avec Regulus ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non. » Répondit Beth en haussant les sourcils, surprise que sa mère commence à lui parler de Regulus alors que le sujet n'avait été abordé qu'un nombre de fois limité et qu'elle n'était même pas sure de savoir ce que sa mère pensait d'eux. La plus part des gens partaient du principe que ce n'était qu'une comédie pour que l'annonce de leur fiançailles ne soit pas trop brusque.

« Tu ne le vois pas très souvent donc... Je sais que quand ton père part il me manque, donc je suppose que Regulus te manque. C'est normal dans une relation. »

« Maman, ça devient assez gênant. » Murmura Beth mal à l'aise.

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est gênant de parler de son petit ami avec sa mère. A moins que tu ne préfères en parler avec ton père. » Rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

« Ah non, je-je... Surement pas. » Fit la Poufsouffle en rougissant .

« Enfin, si quelque chose ne va pas bien tu peux me le dire. Et essaie de ne pas passer le reste de ta journée à te légumiser. Je sais pas moi, sors un peu. »

« J'avais l'intention de passer voir Regulus, puisqu'il ne passe pas me voir. » Souffla Beth en espérant que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

« Oh, je vois. Et bien Walburga sera contente de te voir... Si jamais elle a déjà été contente dans sa vie. Et n'oublie pas de faire attention. »

« Attention à quoi ? Je ne vais pas me faire agresser. » Grommela Beth.

« Je ne pensais pas à ça, je voulais plutôt dire, fais attention avec Regulus, un _accident_ ça peu arriver plus facilement qu'on ne le pense... »

Beth regarda sa mère, un air profondément choqué sur son visage rouge brique. Puis elle partit en courant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile droite, où se trouvait sa chambre. En montant les escaliers elle entendit sa mère éclater de rire derrière elle.

« C'est si facile de te mettre mal à l'aise que ça en est amusant. »

Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Sa mère était vraiment trop bizarre, lui dire ça alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa fille serait gênée au possible. Et si son père avait entendu ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction. Elle soupira puis se frotta le visage. Elle était fatiguée, elle passait ses nuits à se triturer l'esprit et ça l'agaçait parce que la plus part de ses pensées étaient tournées vers Regulus alors que lui ne semblait même pas se soucier d'elle. Marianne avait raison, aller le voir était la meilleure solution, plutôt qu'attendre indéfiniment qu'il ramène son postérieur chez elle. Et puis elle aurait bien aimé aller se promener un peu avec lui dans Londres... A croire que vouloir avoir un couple normal n'était pas dans les priorités du jeune homme, mais alors quelles étaient ses priorités... ?

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'oeil vers son réveil. Il lui restait une heure et quart environs. Elle avait le temps de prendre un douche, choisir ses vêtements et y aller à pieds.

Beth soupira et descendit de son lit avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain en espérant que Regulus serait chez lui au moment où elle arriverait, elle ne se sentait pas de rester seule avec sa mère. Mais alors pas du tout.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douce, entourée d'une serviette blanche un peu trop grande pour elle, elle se plaça en face d'un miroir et regarda ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle sortait de sa douche ils étaient toujours parfaitement lisses mais c'était quelque chose de trop difficile à faire lorsqu'ils étaient secs et comme elle ne pouvait pas se balader avec les cheveux mouiller, et parce qu'ils finissaient par sécher, personne ne la voyait avec les cheveux comme ça. Un jour, elle les lisserait de manière à ce que ça tienne vraiment, mais là elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle se contenta de soupirer avant de sortir de la salle de bain et se diriger vers sa coiffeuse pour y prendre sa baguette magique et sécher ses cheveux qui prirent leur forme habituelle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de passer ses mains dedans pour les coiffer, avec des barrettes, des élastiques mais ça ne tenait pas et de toute façon il y avait trop de cheveux. Elle soupira à nouveaux et se tourna vers la porte qui était à côté de celle de la salle de bain.

Elle l'ouvrit et entra dans son dressing. Elle passa ses yeux sur les vêtements qui trainaient par terre mais ne les ramassa pas.

« La flemme. » Pensa-t-elle avant d'avancer vers le fond pour chercher quelque chose de joli mais assez chaud.

Après avoir mis son dressing encore plus en bazar elle attrapa une robe rose pastelle, des sous-vêtements, des collants blancs et une veste noire. Elle enfila le tout et se redirigea vers sa coiffeuse pour s'assoir devant le miroir.

« Maquillage ou pas maquillage. » Souffla-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les tiroirs qu'elle n'ouvraient que très rarement.

Elle se décida à les ouvrir et fouilla dedans à la recherche d'un mascara. Après tout ça ne coutait rien d'en porter un peu et lorsqu'elle le trouva elle en appliqua, la langue entre des dents. Elle se pencha en avant pour se regarder et sourit à son reflet satisfaite.

« Tu vas voir Regulus, tu vas tellement regretter de jamais venir me voir. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et retourna dans son dressing pour attraper un sac et des chaussures.

« Un petit sac noir fera l'affaire. » Pensa-t-elle elle se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour en attraper un. Elle passa ensuite devant l'étagère où elle stockait toutes ses chaussures. Elle en avait beaucoup trop et n'en portait même pas le quart, sa mère aimait un peu trop dépenser de l'argent. Alors pour changer un peu elle décida de porter un paire qu'elle n'avait jamais mis.

« Est-ce que... Mauvaise idée. » Pensa-t-elle en lançant un regard vers une paire de talons noires beaucoup trop hautes pour qu'elle réussisse à marcher avec. « Tant pis. » Grommela-t-elle en les saisissant les sourcils froncés. « J'accepte le défit ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant à la paire de chaussures.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, saisit son porte feuille, un baume à lèvre, les fourra dans son sac avant de se baisser pour enfiler ses chaussures. Elle fit quelques pas en avant pour voir si elle tenait debout et même si ses genoux tremblaient un peu trop pour que ça ne l'inquiète pas elle décida de les garder en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à marcher sur des pavés. Au pire, elle transplanerait en se cachant dans une allée. Elle remit sa veste qu'elle avait retiré un peu plus tôt et se regarda dans le grand miroir qui était accroché à côté de la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, pour une fois elle était plutôt satisfaite de sa tenue, le fait qu'elle ai fait attention à ce qu'elle portait jouait peut-être un peu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire autant d'effort dans ses tenues, en général elle enfilait ce qui lui tombait sur la main en se contentant de s'assurer que ça allait ensemble. Chose que sa mère lui reprochait souvent. D'ailleurs elle souhaitait vraiment ne pas la croiser sur le chemin de la sortie.

Elle vérifia que la bague que son petit ami lui avait offerte à Noël était bien sur son doigt et pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir, en essayant de se concentrer sur sa démarche.

« Beth ? » Fit une voix lorsqu'elle se tenait devant la porte de sortie.

Elle se tourna brusquement et aperçut son père qui se tenait en haut des escaliers, au même endroit que sa mère il y avait trois quart d'heure. Il semblait assez choqué de la voir là et la regarda de haut en bas plusieurs fois.

« Tu comptes sortir habillée comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Euh... Oui. »Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de son géniteur.

« Tu vas avoir froid. » Se contenta-t-il de lui faire remarquer.

Beth souffla de soulagement.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, et passe le bonjour aux Black de ma part. » Lança-t-il les bras croisés.

« Ah ou-oui, je n'y manquerais pas. » Fit-elle en essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux à nouveaux.

« Et fais attention à toi dans la rue. » Conclut-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Beth le regarda s'éloigner, la bouche entrouverte. Décidément, ses parents étaient tout les deux trop bizarres, au moins ils allaient bien ensembles sur se point là. Elle sourit puis sortit. Le vent lui fouetta immédiatement le visage et elle comprit ce que son père voulait dire quand il lui demandait si elle sortait habillée comme ça. Elle soupira et sortit sa baguette de son sac.

« Accio bonnet blanc à pompom. » Grommela-t-elle les yeux plissés.

Quelques secondes plus tard le bonnet se retrouva dans ses mains, elle le plaça sur sa tête, passa un peu de baume à lèvres pour être sure de ne pas avoir les lèvres sèches une fois chez Regulus -se serait franchement bête- et pris le chemin qui menait à la sortie du domaine. Une fois dehors elle atteint assez vite le centre de Londres et regarda les vitrines des magasins d'un air émerveillé, elles étaient encore décorées pour Noël et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout comme une enfant dans un parc d'attraction. Un magasin en particulier attira son attention, un magasin de bonbons. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche comme si quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait pouvait la voir entrer dedans. Elle pris une grande inspiration et passa la porte de la boutique, faisant sonner la petite cloche par la même occasion. Bien sur elle s'était promis de ne pas manger de bonbons mais là, ils avaient vraiment l'air trop appétissants pour qu'elle puisse se contrôler et puis elle allait les manger avec Regulus, il fallait bien partager de temps en temps.

Elle passa cinq bonnes minutes à faire le tour du magasin et se décida à prendre un sachet de bonbons en forme d'oeuf sur le plat. Elle paya avec l'argent moldu qu'elle gardait dans son porte feuille au cas ou puis ressortit dans le froid. Elle pressa le pas de peur d'arriver en retard chez les Black, même si elle venait sans prévenir. Après un certain temps elle arriva au Square Grimmaurd et ferma les yeux :

« Douze square Grimmaurd. » Pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit une nouvelle bâtisse aux briques noires était apparue. Elle monta les marches qui menaient à la porte noire avec une poignée en argent en forme de serpent, qui faisait penser à la maison Serpentard, puis secoua la cloche. Elle attendit patiemment quelques secondes et fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Walburga Black plutôt que Kreattur l'elfe de maison. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, toutes deux déconcertées.

« Euh, bonjour. » Souffla Beth en souriant à la mère de Regulus.

« _Bonsoir._ » Fit-elle de son habituelle voix froide. « Entre. »

Beth s'exécuta en murmura un merci gênée et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si les lieux avec changé, et non, ça n'avait pas changé se dit-elle en sentant un frisson lui traverser l'échine. C'était toujours aussi sombre et peu accueillant. Et l'horrible porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars lorsqu'elle était petite était encore là, la narguant presque. Elle jeta un regard vers les tableaux accrochés au mur qui la regardaient bizarrement, mi-curieux mi-dédaigneux, regard qu'elle leur rendit avec un certain plaisir.

« Regulus n'est pas là. » Lança simplement Walburga en la toisant de haut en bas.

Apparemment sa tenue était un peu trop colorée pour elle. Pourtant on ne voyait que sa veste, ses collants et ses chaussures. Ou peut-être que c'était son bonnet qui la dérangeait, bonnet que Beth s'empressa de retirer lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Monte l'attendre dans sa chambre si tu te rappelle où c'est, et ne retire pas tes chaussures, Kreattur doit laver de toute façon. »

« Merci. » Fit Beth en essayant de lui sourire, mais elle était trop pétrifiée par la présence de cette femme qui semblait encore plus désagréable qu'avant.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. » Lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers ce qui était la pièce avec l'arbre généalogique des Black à l'époque où Beth était enfant.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta les marches en faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser ou se tordre la cheville.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Beth. » Fit une voix à droite lorsqu'elle fut sur le palier du premier étage.

« Oh, bonsoir Kreattur. » Fit-elle en souriant à l'elfe qui la regardait, apparemment surpris de la voir dans cette demeure. « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

L'elfe parut profondément choqué par la question, voir même outré mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Ah, bon et bien, je-je vais allé dans la chambre de Regulus hein... Heum... Prends soin de toi. » Termina-t-elle en se grattant la joue, gênée de voir l'elfe lui lancer des regards choqués comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

« A vous aussi. » Fit-il en s'inclinant si bas que son nez touchait presque le sol avant de se tourner pour reprendre ses activités.

Beth quand à elle commença à monter les escaliers menant au deuxième étage où se trouvait la chambre de Regulus. Lorsqu'elle y fut enfin elle l'ouvrit et entra, un peu mal à l'aise de violer ainsi l'intimité de son petit ami, mais après tout il était bien entré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis referma la porte.

Contrairement à la maison, la chambre de Regulus était lumineuse et accueillante, il n'y avait pas d'objets de magie noire partout et les murs étaient peint en gris mais recouverts de posters de Quidditch. Chose qui ne la surprenait pas. Il y avait aussi des photos accrochés à côté d'une porte qui donnait probablement sur sa salle de bain. Elle s'en approcha en évitant de trébucher sur le tapis vert foncé qui était au milieu de la pièce, et observa les photo qui étaient accrochées au mur.

Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'y avait aucune photos de Sirius, ce qui ne la surpris pas plus que ça mais la rendit tout de même triste. Il avait des photos avec sa famille, des photos de ses camarades, des photos de lui en train de jouer au Quidditch...

« A peine imbu de lui même. » Murmura-t-elle en réprimant un rire moqueur.

Elle continua à regarder et fini par tomber sur une photo d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Beth laissa un sourire attendrit se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ils souriaient et se tenaient la main, les genoux pleins de boue. En repensant à cette époque insouciante elle se sentit nostalgique. Tout avait tellement changé et même si ils étaient de nouveaux ensembles et qu'ils pouvaient sourire, combien de temps est-ce que cela durerait ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien d'insouciants à présent.

Beth soupira puis se tourna en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres photos d'elle, ce qui la vexa un tantinet. Elle lança un regard vers le bureau et aperçut un cadre posé dessus. Elle s'en approcha et le saisit. C'était une photo d'elle dans la robe qu'elle portait à la soirée des Malfoy, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre le fait qu'elle était en train de manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main au buffet mais remarqua qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de la prendre en photo lorsqu'elle n'avait rien dans la bouche, même si elle avait de la nourriture plein les mains. La photo n'était pas particulièrement belle pensa-t-elle, mais au moins, il avait une photo d'elle. Elle la reposa en souriant puis se tourna au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Regulus entra le visage sombre et lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence son visage se ferma encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

« Euhm, je suis venue te voir. Et ça me fait infiniment plaisir que tu sois ravi de ma visite. » Répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas prendre un ton désagréable.

« Et bien, tu pouvais pas plus mal tomber. » Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

« Désolé, je pouvais pas savoir moi. Comme tu ne me donnes aucunes nouvelles ! » Fit-elle en serrant les poings.

« T'as pas besoin d'être toujours sur mon dos, si ? »Grommela-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme fixa la porte et lorsqu'elle entendu l'eau couler elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait d'un coup ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose ? Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

La poufsouffle soupira et s'assit sur le lit, elle tourna sa tête vers la droite et remarqua que la peinture plus qu'abstraite qu'elle avait fait était accrochée au dessus de la tête du lit et que l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée -si on pouvait appeler ça une écharpe- était sur la poignée de son armoire.

Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'anormal, rien ne laissait croire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, absolument rien. Donc cela venait de l'extérieur mais comme elle ignorait totalement à quoi il occupait ses journées puisqu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire elle ne pouvait même pas se baser sur cela. Pourtant il devait s'être passé quelque chose durant une de ces 'réunions' qui lui avait fortement déplus. Elle fronça les sourcils, qu'il soit en colère ou autre, elle allait lui faire cracher le morceau, pas question qu'elle reste dans l'ombre plus longtemps.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes il ressortit de la salle de bain, un jogging noir, un haut blanc et une petite serviette autour du cou. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant :

« Encore là ? » Lança-t-il.

« Bien sur, tu crois que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour me barrer juste parce que tu es en colère ou je ne sais quoi.

« Je suis pas en colère. » Souffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

Beth l'observa, oui, il n'était pas vraiment en colère -bon un peu quand même- mais plutôt que de la colère il avait l'air... D'avoir mal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant. « On dirait que... Tu as mal quelque part. » Murmura-t-elle en tendant une main pour lui toucher l'épaule.

« _Ne me touche pas._ » Fit-il en marquant chaque mots, un air menaçant sur la visage.

Beth ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, elle n'avait jamais vu Regulus comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, il semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir d'elle ici et en même temps, il avait vraiment l'air en mauvais état.

« Je vais pas te laisser alors que tu vas pas bien. Je peux pas. Est-ce que tu peux au moins comprendre ça !? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

**« Bon sang, t'es sourde ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de te voir là. T'as surement mieux à faire que de rester avec moi quand je suis dans cet état.** »

Maintenant il était en colère, c'était certain.

« **Et toi t'es un gros con !** » S'exclama la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je partirais pas, même si tu me lances un sort je pars pas ! »

« **T'es chiante sérieusement. Je veux pas te voir. Je suis suffisamment agacé comme ça, t'as pas besoin d'en rajouter un couche.** » Fit-il en haussant le ton.

Beth resta hébétée devant lui, pour la première fois, elle voyait Regulus comme quelqu'un de menaçant, à cet instant il n'avait rien du Regulus qu'elle connaissait, rien du Regulus qui prenait soin d'elle et qui lui souriait. Il était en colère mais plus que ça il était malheureux, et elle aussi.

« Tu-tu... Regulus. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, la gorge serrée.

«** Pars.** » Décréta-t-il en sortant de son champ de vision.

Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, perdue, une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine. Elle était tiraillée, D'un côté elle lui en voulait de lui parler comme ça et voulait le laisser dans sa merde, mais d'un autre côté le fait qu'il lui parle ainsi montrait qu'il y avait un problème, et pas des moindres. Elle entendit les lattes du matelas faire du bruit et en déduisit qu'il s'était installé dessus.

La jeune fille se décida finalement à se tourner vers lui et constata il était allongé, dos à elle. Elle se pencha et retira ses chaussures qui lui tuaient les pieds. Elle n'était pas sûre que rester ici était une bonne idée mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner. Après tout, Regulus avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour changer un peu pour elle. Elle avança lentement vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas et ne broncha même pas.

« _Regulus._ » Souffla-t-elle en posant sa main droite sur le biceps droit de son petit-ami.

Cette fois il ne la repoussa pas, elle le sentit même frissonner au contact. Elle serra les doigts sur le tissu de son haut à manche longues et répéta encore une fois son prénom. Elle se pencha ensuite au dessus de lui, ses cheveux se glissant un peu partout, et l'observa : il avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Ses bras étaient croisées sur son torse et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles étaient certainement en train d'entamer sa peau.

« S'il te plait. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. » Murmura-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Rien. » Soupira Regulus, son visage toujours aussi tendu.

« Bien sur, et moi je ne suis pas une sorcière. » Rétorqua Beth en se penchant un peu plus.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Tu devrais me le dire. Même si c'est pas facile à dire, je suis là pour toi. Je suis prête à entrendre pleins de trucs, même que tu as tuer un chaton... Quoique. »

Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres pâles de son petit ami, mais cela disparu aussi vite que c'était apparut.

« Tu sais, si tu ne me le dis pas, imagines les conséquences sur notre relation. Et puis... Je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »

« Comme si tes menaces avaient un quelconque effet sur moi. » Grogna-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Je peux utiliser d'autres menaces mais je n'aurais recours à ça que si tu ne cèdes pas. »

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas mais Beth remarqua il serrait son avant-bras droit un peu trop fort pour que ça ne soit louche. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant de manière à ce que son visage soit totalement dans le champ de vision de Regulus, puis entoura des doigts autour des siens. Le Serpentard sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La jeune femme fixa les yeux d'un gris bleuté de son petit ami qui semblait profondément choqué.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me cacher quoique se soit ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« Lâche moi. » Souffla-t-il en essayant de garder un visage fermé, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était tiraillé.

« Regulus, arrête, je sais très bien que tu as besoin de m'en parler. Alors montre moi ton bras. »

Soudainement, il se releva et plaqua Beth sur le dos, mettant tout son poids sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

« Tu veux vraiment voir ? Et après avoir vu tu peux promettre que tu continueras à m'aimer ? Je pense pas. Mais j'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait, pas du tout, bien au contraire. » Lança-t-il en la regardant directement dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ? » Murmura-t-elle les yeux écarquillés en imaginant le pire.

Regulus ignora sa question et se redressa, puis la força à se mettre en position assise elle aussi. Puis, lentement, il remonta la manche droite de son pull et Beth plaqua une main sur sa bouche : un tatouage représentant une tête de mort qui semblait vomir un serpent. La peau de son petit ami avait l'air d'être à vif et le tatouage était d'une noirceur impressionnante, de plus en plissant les yeux elle avait l'impression que le serpent bougeait...

« C'est moche. » Décréta-t-elle après avoir bien observer le tatouage. « Sérieusement, c'est abominable, fais-toi rembourser. »

Regulus la regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« J'ai pas payé pour avoir ça... » Souffla-t-il en la regardant, l'air profondément choqué. « T'es vraiment naïve c'est impressionnant. T'as pas l'impression que c'est magique ? »

Lorsqu'elle vit l'air sérieux que son petit ami affichait elle fit fonctionner son cerveau à pleine vitesse. En regardant bien le dessin, une tête de mort, un serpent, moche, et la douleur que ce tatouage semblait lui procurer...

« C'est une sorte de marque... Comme une marque au fer rouge ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« En quelque sorte oui. »

« C'est la marque qui va avec tes réunions ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as ? »

« On me l'a posée tout à l'heure. »

« C'est pour ça que ça fait mal ? »

« Je pense, que dès qu'on m'appellera ça fera mal. » Soupira Regulus.

« Qui a besoin de toi ? » Demanda Beth en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca, je peux pas te le dire. Et tu dois garder le secret pour la marque. Personne, je dis bien personne ne dois savoir. »

« D'accord, mais comment est-ce que tu vas cacher ça ? En été tu pourra pas porter des manches longues. »

« Je sais pas encore. »

« Va falloir t'acheter du fond de teint. » Annonça-t-elle ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Regulus.

« Bon, en tout cas j'ai compris que c'est un mauvais truc mais que t'en es fier. C'est ton choix, ça va pas me faire changer d'avis sur toi si ça peu te rassurer. »

Regulus lui lança un sourire qui ressemblait un peu à une grimace à cause de la douleur. Beth sortit sa baguette et la posa sur le tatouage pour stopper la douleur.

« C'est quoi comme sort ça ? »

« Secret ! »

Regulus lui sourit réellement cette fois et se pencha en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Enlève ta veste. » Ordonna-t-il.

« T'es un pervers. »

« Rien à voir, je veux voir comme t'es habillé. J'ai vu que tu portais des talons alors ça veut dire que tu as certainement fait un effort. » Dit-il comme si c'était normal d'analyser les tenues des gens.

« Dans le fond tu restes quand même un pervers. » Murmura Beth en retirant sa veste.

Regulus observa sa robe puis lui adressa à nouveau un sourire.

« Contente de voir que j'ai droit à des sourires que quand je suis bien habillée, monsieur-en-jogging. » Fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées.

« Boude pas, en plus je suis sexy habillé comme ça. » Fit-il en la forçant à décroiser ses bras.

Avant que Beth ne puisse répondre quoique se soit il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la fit basculer en arrière manquant de l'assommer contre le mur. Beth sentit ses joues devenir écarlate lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Regulus caresser ses lèvres mais elle les entrouvrit et passa ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci. Il se détacha d'elle et elle remarqua qu'il affichait un sourire goguenard :

« Alors, on se laisse un peu aller. »

« Tais-toi ou je t'en colle une. »

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer. Tu sais pas viser. »

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer les lèvres des Regulus se retrouvèrent à nouveaux sur les siennes et ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément. Le baiser semblait un peu différent que d'ordinaire, un peu plus... précipité. Regulus était collé contre elle et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Soudainement elle sentit la main sa remonter sur sa cuisse et elle tourna le visage, rompant le baiser.

« Non. » Souffla-t-elle en regardant partout sauf en face d'elle.

Mais sans même le voir elle savait qu'il affichait un petit sourire moqueur et rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de lui donner un coup de genoux, sauf que ses jambes étaient tellement ramollies que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Regulus se pencha vers elle, toujours une main sur sa cuisse, et passa l'autre derrière la nuque de sa petite amie pour rapprocher son cou de ses lèvres, il se mit ensuite à tracer un chemin jusqu'à la clavicule de Beth avec sa langue.

« A-arrête. » Gémit-elle.

Mais Regulus n'arrêta pas, elle le sentit juste sourire contre sa peau. Elle glissa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier pour essayer de le repousser mais c'était peine perdue, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Il se redressa brusquement et Beth soupira de soulagement, malheureusement pour elle Regulus retira son pull avec empressement et la jeune femme le regarda bouche bée. Elle avait déjà touché le torse de Regulus à travers ses vêtements, elle savait qu'il était bien ferme, mais le voir c'était tout autre chose. La jeune femme l'observa, totalement absorbée, et ne se rendit même pas compte que Regulus la fixait un sourire plus que moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu te rinces bien l'oeil ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à se pencher vers elle à nouveau.

« Ah, je-je... Un peu. » Avoua-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

« Oh, je comprends. C'est normal. » Dit-il sans cacher sa fierté.

« Au moins tu t'aimes c'est déjà ça. » Grommela-t-elle avant de toucher le torse de Regulus, émerveillée.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire légèrement avant de se pencher pour commencer à déboutonner le haut de la robe de sa petite amie.

« A-attends ! » S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant les poignées du jeune homme qui lui lança un regard noir. »

« C'est trop tard là. C'est trop me demander d'arrêter maintenant. » Grogna-t-il.

« Mais, tes parents sont là. » Souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Mais non, ils sont sortis manger avec je ne sais qui. » Répondit-il en secouant sa main dans les airs, comme pour balayer les inquiétudes de Beth. « Donc, ta robe, il faut s'en débarrasser. »

« Mais elle est neuve. » S'exclama Beth.

« Je vais pas la déchirer idiote. » Répliqua le jeune homme en la foudroyant du regard.

Beth hocha la tête et le laissa faire. Une fois le haut de la robe déboutonnée, le jeune homme la lui retira et la jeta par terre avant de regarder Beth, l'air sérieux, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Elle passa ses mains sur son corps pour cacher ses sous vêtements et se remercia intérieurement d'avoir choisit inconsciemment -ou pas- les plus beaux. Mais elle se sentait vraiment gênée qu'il la voie comme ça et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Soudain elle sentit les doigts de Regulus lui saisir les poignets pour l'empêcher de se cacher.

« T'en fais pas. » Souffla-t-il en se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Beth soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait le souffle chaud et légèrement saccadé de son petit ami dans son cou et passa ses mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, l'empêchant ainsi de la regarder, sauf que se coller à lui dans cette tenue n'allait certainement pas calmer les ardeurs de son petit ami, mais maintenant elle n'avait pas vraiment qu'il se calme.

« C'est trop tard pour reculer hein. » Fit-il, la voix rauque.

« Je sais. »

* * *

** . !** *se réfugie dans le frigo*.

Je pouvais pas écrire plus; c'était trop dur psychologiquement! Pour moi Beth et Regulus sont mes bébé (surtout Beth parce que Reg' n'est pas à moi m'enfin). Donc il y aura pas de suite à la scène, sinon j'aurais pas coupé, j'aurais laissé. Suis pas folle non plus, il faut apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie... Je m'égards.

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, bouclé terminé et tout ce que vous voulez. Donc je pense que _samedi prochain_ il sera en ligne（・∀・ ）.

Aussi aussi, pour ceux qui ont lu **Ce Sale Mollusque**,

petit sondage:

J'ai écrit un OS sur Charles (le frère de Blanche pour ceux à qui il faut rafraichir la mémoire... Comme moi par exemple) est-ce que je le publie ou est-ce que vous vous en fouteeeezzzzz? J'ai besoin d'avis, donc n'hésitez pas!

**Ensuite**, je bosse sur un Fred/OC, je sais pas si je le mettrais en ligne, je devrais? J'ai fait des fiches pour presque tout les personnages et le chapitre un est presque bouclé! (oui je suis très productive). Si quelqu'un veut être Bêta lectrice pour ça... Au moins j'aurais un avis (en plus de celui de Rukie, parce que on partage tout! On se vend même nos personnages!)

J'ai aussi des nouveaux dessins **Youhouhou**! Je les posterais sur le compte Skyrock (si seulement on avait autre chose que ça, c'tout pourri pour mettre les dessins（ ´_ゝ`）) quand j'aurais l'envie! Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai fait le poster de FDP (la fic de Rukie, si vous l'avez pas lu, _honte sur vous_), mais pas celui de Hé Shorty (HS pour les intimes). Faudrait que je le fasse...

Ha aussi, j'en suis presque à **100 reviews**! (il en manque 6), donc il y aura quelqu'un qui verra un de ses souhaits exaucé!***MAGIE MAGIE*** (Bon, je pense pas donner la suite, ni une information ou quoique ce soit, je peux faire un dessin ou une affiche pour votre fic si vous en avez une, ou autre, si vous avez des idées et que c'est dans mes cordes!)

**Et enfin pour terminer,** un petit message aux lecteurs qui ne veulent pas me dire à quel point je suis géniale (et modeste), Voldemort viendra vous lécher les pieds pendant la nuit si vous osez partir sans me laisser votre avis! Ce n'est pas une menace mais un avertissement. Et puis, vous ne voulez pas me faire de la peine si? (En plus j'ai regarder les visites et... Je suis profondément bouleversée, le déséquilibre entre les visites et les reviews... ***sors une corde***)

_Plus d'avis, plus vite arrive la suite! (parce que plus de motivation yeah!)_

Dans tout les cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus!

**Bonne journée/fin de journée! ヽ(´▽`)/ **


	10. Chapter X : Salade de fruit

Salut tout le monde, ce n'est pas Mila qui vous parle.

Certaines d'entre vous me connaissent sous le nom de Rukie-chan sur ce site et je suis là en temps que remplaçante provisoire de blablatage du haut de chapitre.

Pour faire simple pour celles qui s'inquiètent, Mila avait des problèmes de santé à régler la semaine passée qui l'ont empêché de poster ce chapitre. Ca n'a pas été une semaine super marrante pour elle, **donc ! **

**Je vous demanderais un peu de votre soutient pour lui remonter le moral à travers vos reviews. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferra super plaisir ! **

**Je compte sur vous toutes, même vous les lectrices fantômes ! **

Bonne lecture à toutes,

Rukie-chan

* * *

**Chapitre X :**

**Salade de Fruits**

« Oh putain ! » S'exclama Beth en se redressant, les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'ordinaire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, totalement paniquée etremonta un peu la couverture pour couvrir sa poitrine. Quelle heure était-il ? Son père allait littéralement la tuer, ou l'enfermer... Ou pire.

« Kesquisepass' ? » Fit une voix endormie à sa gauche.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'elle sentit les mains de Regulus se glisser autour de ses hanches pour la forcer à se rallonger.

« Dodo. » Dit-il en cachant son visage dans les cheveux de sa petite amie qui essaya tant bien que mal de le pousser. Tout ce qu'elle gagna fut qu'il resserra son étreinte.

« Mais, il est quel heure ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux verts écarquillés sous l'effet de la panique.

Regulus ne lui répondit pas mais se redressa et passa le bras par dessus elle pour attraper son réveil, les yeux mi-clos.

« Il est seulement vingt et une heure. » Répliqua-t-il réprimant un bâillement. « On peut rester coucher un peu plus longtemps avant que tu ne doive rentrer non ? Et puis t'as qu'à rester dormir ici sinon... Enfin dormir, c'est un bien grand mot. » Ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire plein de sous entendu. Il paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé.

« Tu rêves là. » Fit la jeune femme en essayant à nouveau de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Oh, fais pas ta tête de cochon. Reste un peu, ton père ne va pas se fâcher si tu rentre à vingt deux heures. » Grogna le jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, d'accord. » Soupira-t-elle en s'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir résister au jeune homme. « Mais je peux au moins enfiler mes sous vêtements et un t-shirt non ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

« Non. » Fit-il sans même la regarder.

« Je reformule, je vais prendre un haut dans ton armoire, remettre mes sous-vêtements en espérant les retrouver, et ensuite plier ma robe pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop froissée quand je rentrerais. »

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa petite amie le coupa :

« Je ne te demande en aucun cas ton avis. »

Puis elle le poussa et se leva, tout en gardant la couverture entourée autour d'elle. Mais la couverture ne voulait pas suivre.

« Je vais avoir froid moi si tu pars avec la couverture. » Lança Regulus dans son dos.

« Je vais pas me trimbaler à poil dans ta chambre. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est affreusement gênant ! » S'exclama-t-elle en virant au rouge brique.

« J'ai déjà tout vu de toute façon. »

Ah, phrase typiquement masculine d'après un des magasines qu'elle avait lu. Il allait juste en profiter pour lui mater les fesses.

« Tu fermes les yeux alors. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle entendit Regulus soupirer et se tourna vers lui. Il affichait une expression blasée.

« Promet le ! » S'énerva-t-elle les joues en feu.

« Tu vas quand même pas continuer toute ta vie à rougir quand t'es avec moi si ? Tu vas bien finir par t'habituer à ma présence. Tu me diras il faut peut-être plusieurs fois... » Commença-t-il en tirant un peu sur la couverture.

« Casse toi ! » S'emporta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur la main.

« C'est bon, t'énerve pas. Je promets de pas regarder. » Grogna-t-il à contre cœur.

Beth haussa un sourcil, pas sure de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais il avait placé une main sur ses yeux et avait les lèvres pincées, surement parce qu'il était -encore une fois- frustrée. Elle se leva donc avec précaution, en gardant les yeux rivés sur lui pour vérifier qu'il tenait bien sa promesse puis se précipita vers l'armoire du jeune pour l'ouvrir et se cacher derrière une des portes.

« T'es irrécupérable. » Fit-il, toujours une main sur les yeux.

« Tu regardes ?! » Cria-t-elle.

« Non, mais je te connais. »

La jeune femme grommela quelques insultes puis farfouilla rapidement à la recherche d'un truc assez long, ce ne fut pas compliqué, Regulus étant bien plus grand qu'elle tout ses t-shirts lui arrivaient un peu au dessus de la mi-cuisse. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine puis se baissa pour se mettre à quatre pattes, à la recherche de ses sous-vêtement que Regulus c'était amusé à balancer quelques heures plutôt.

« Je vais le tuer. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je te manquerais trop. »

Beth leva la tête et aperçut Regulus, tout sourire, sa tête dépassant du lit. Beth étant accroupie au pied du lit il semblait trouver la situation particulièrement amusante. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de poing sur la joue.

« Ca va pas ou quoi ? J'avais une super vue en plus ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement pour échapper à sa petite amie.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais en profita pour attraper ses sous-vêtements, les enfiler et mettre le t-shirt sur son dos. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers l'armoire et en sortit un boxer qu'elle lança à Regulus.

« Met ça. » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Ha mais moi je suis bien comme ça. »

« T'es un pervers exhibitionniste ouais. » Commenta-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Regulus lui lança un regard noir puis s'exécuta.

« Aller, reviens dans le lit. »

Beth se dirigea vers le lit et grimpa avant que le jeune homme ne l'attire dans ses bras.

« Dis, t'aurais pas maigri ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Ha, tu as remarqué ? » Fit Beth en souriant les joues légèrement rouges.

« Ouais, enfin, honnêtement, tes seins étaient mieux avant. » Grommela-t-il.

La jeune femme, le regarda de travers, vexée.

« Je suis sur que c'est à cause de ces stupides magazines, sérieusement, faut pas se laisser influencer par ces trucs débiles. Je préfère quand tu manges comme tu veux, et n'importe comment plutôt que tu te retiennes juste parce que tu penses que ça va me faire plaisir. »

La poufsouffle ne répondit pas, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à répondre.

« T'es bien comme tu es. » Finit-il par déclarer avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est gentil. » Souffla Beth.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Regulus commenta :

« C'était un peu trop dégoulinant, c'pas mon truc les moments comme ça. »

« Oui ça fait films moldu. »

« Au fait, c'est qui ce Ken ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Ken ? »

« Oui, Ken. »

Le jeune homme avait les sourcils froncés et Beth réalisa soudainement qu'il s'imaginait que le dit Ken était une vraie personne. Elle se mit alors à rire.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans. » Fit-il les sourcils froncés.

« Ken c'est le mec de Barbie. »

« C'qui cette Barbie ? Ses parents avaient des gouts de chiotte pour les prénoms. »

« Barbie c'est une poupée, un jouet pour moldus. » Déclara Beth en lui pinçant le nez.

« Oh. » Souffla Regulus, honteux.

La jeune femme savait qu'il n'aimait pas se tromper, il n'aimait pas perdre non plus, en fait, il était plus que fier et un peu trop obnubilé par son égo, un peu surdimensionné il fallait dire.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Mais, c'est pas encore l'heure ! » Se plaignit le jeune homme en la forçant à nouveau à rester dans ses bras.

« Si, j'y vais, et là tu m'étouffes Regulus. Tu veux quand même pas me tuer. »

Il la lâcha à contre cœur et elle sortit du lit. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit Regulus soupirer. Elle se tourna donc vers lui pour savoir quelle était la raison de ce soupir et le trouva, assit dans son lit, le coude sur le genoux et le menton appuyé contre la paume de sa main. La manière dont il la regardait était un peu bizarre.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

« Non non, continue ce que tu étais en train de faire. »

Beth lui lança un regard en coin puis se tourna, récupérant sa robe, retirant le t-shirt de son petit ami, pour enfiler la robe rose pastelle le plus rapidement possible. Elle boutonna ensuite le haut de sa robe puis se tourna vers Regulus pour lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas changé de position et la fixait toujours d'une façon qui la mettait très mal à l'aise.

« T'es vachement bien foutue quand même. »

La jeune femme eu un rictus étrange mais rougit tout de même avant de se décider à répondre.

« N'importe quoi, j'ai pleins de complexes. »

« Faut pas. Même si je sais que c'est un truc typiquement féminin. »

« T'en as pas toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, j'ai un physique parfait moi. » Répondit-il en bombant le torse.

« Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. » Commenta-t-elle, en le regardant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu dis ça mais tu sais très bien que t'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. » Beth étouffa un petit rire moqueur mais il l'ignora et continua. « Je fait du Quidditch, donc déjà je pars avec un avantage, et ensuite il y a les gènes. »

« Du moment que tu ressembles pas à ta mère. » Grommela Beth en pensant à la marâtre Black, c'était pas la mocheté son pire défaut mais son avant dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? »

« Que c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. » Répondit Beth en lui lançant un regard blasé.

« Oh mais t'en fais pas, t'es superbe, on va bien ensemble. »

« T'es complètement taré mon pauvre. » Commenta-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

Elle attrapa ensuite son sac et se tourna, seulement pour retrouver Regulus à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur son torse et rougit. Oui bon, elle devait bien lui accorder qu'il était pas mal gaulé. Il n'avait pas des tablettes de chocolat qui ressortaient de manière trop abusives, enfin il était principalement ferme, et tant mieux. Elle n'aimait pas les masses de muscles. Avoir musclor comme petit ami aurait été un cauchemar.

« Tu vois, tu peux pas t'empêcher de me mater. Et je peux pas t'en vouloir, je peux pas m'empêcher de te mater non plus. »

« Contente de l'apprendre. » Bougonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Regulus se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui apparemment se voulait charmeur mais qui était juste bizarre. Il fallait encore qu'il travaille un peu ses sourires. Il se pencha vers elle, et souffla :

« J'ai pas besoin de me baisser autant que d'ordinaire grâce à tes chaussures, j'aurais pas mal au dos pendant trois semaines. »

« Tu veux que je te pète le nez ? »

« Tant de violence dans un si petit corps, j'aimerais bien que tout le monde puisse te voir comme ça. Ce serait hilarant. »

« Arrête ou bien je le fais vraiment. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit à nouveau, un sourire normal cette fois, puis l'embrassa en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage porcelaine. Beth passa ses petites mains dans son dos et sentit les muscles de son petit ami se contracter au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit la baiser, le souffle court.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu partes maintenant. » Souffla-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa petite amie.

« De toute façon il aurait bien fallu que je parte à un moment où un autre. »

« Prends une écharpe. » Lui dit-il soudainement.

« Pourquoi ? Je transplane. » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Hum, disons que t'as des traces sur ton cou. » Fit-il en se grattant le haut du crâne, un peu gêné.

Elle sortit un miroir de son sac pendant que son petit ami cherchait une écharpe à lui prêter. Elle fut forcer de remarquer avec horreur qu'elle avait un nombre incalculable de suçons sur la peau, et qu'ils descendaient même jusqu'à la base de sa poitrine, voir même plus bas mais elle n'osait pas vérifier.

« C'est pas vrai. » Grogna-t-elle mécontente.

« Désolé, dans la folie de l'instant j'ai pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences. Au moins tu pensera à moi à chaque fois que tu les verra. » Sourit-t-il en lui tendant une écharpe noire qu'elle lui retira des mains, agacée.

« Aller, c'pas si grave que ça. En plus regarde, tu m'en as fait aussi. » S'exclama-t-il en lui montrant deux traces sur la peau de son cou. »

« Mais moi j'en ai une tonne. T'es un vampire ou quoi !? » Demanda-t-elle en passant la main sur sa peau.

Regulus lui adressa un sourire goguenard avant de retirer sa main de son cou pour la remplacer par le sienne pour caresser la peau douce de sa petite amie.

« T'as un esprit tordu mon pauvre. » Soupira-t-elle au contact.

« Ca fait partit de mon charisme. »

« Tu t'enfonce là tu sais. » Soupira-t-elle en se disant que de toute façon, c'était un cas désespéré.

« A bientôt ! » Fit-elle avant de transplaner, laissant Regulus en peu sur sa fin.

* * *

Ayant finalement percé le secret de Regulus, il acceptait de la voir un peu plus malgré son emploi du temps chargé avec ses réunions plus que louches. Elle lui avait acheté du fond de teint pour qu'il le mette sur son tatouage mais il avait refusé, prétextant que c'était un truc de filles. Mais il fut bien obligé de reconnaître, lorsque Beth lui en avait mis pendant son sommeil, que c'était assez efficace, du moins en attendant que Beth trouve un sort pour le cacher lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard.

Elle avait vite revu Marianne qui avait demandé un peu trop de détails auquel Beth n'avait pas voulu répondre, la laissant frustrée. Elle avait tout de même donné quelques informations contre des détails sur la relation que sa nouvelle amie entretenait avec son cousin. Même si ça la dégoutait de savoir que quelqu'un voulait de son abrutit de cousin elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils allaient assez bien ensemble. Tout les deux avaient l'air normaux en publics et puis étaient secoués de la cafetière lorsqu'ils étaient avec des proches. Cependant lorsqu'elle le dit à Marianne celle-ci avait simplement rigolé en lui disant qu'elle était la personne la plus mal placée sur terre pour lui dire ça. Etant donné qu'elle et Regulus avaient tout deux une double personnalité, voir même triple pour elle. Marianne avait aussi ajoutée qu'elle ressemblait plus à Jules qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître et que même si elle trouvait son cousin plus que crétin elle l'aimait. Beth avait grimacé, affirmant que même menacée par un troll elle n'aimerait pas son cousin.

Sa mère était devenue un peu étrange, elle entrait souvent dans sa chambre, s'asseyait sur son lit et attendait qu'elle lui parle. Beth la soupçonnait de se douter de quelque chose mais ne laissa rien paraître de peur qu'elle en parle à son père. Parce que si il l'apprenait il allait probablement casser la figure à Regulus. Comme disait son épouse « Papa a l'air congelé à longueur de journée, il est chaud le soir (clin d'oeil qui mettait Beth plus que mal à l'aise), et même si il ne te le montre pas tu es sa petite fille chérie et l'idée que des hommes puissent te toucher le perturbe au plus haut point. En gros c'est une poule qui couve un œuf, et tu sais comment les poules pincent... ». La jeune femme avait moyennement apprécié cette déclaration, parce que sa mère attendait une certaine réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donné. Elle voulait simplement savoir si oui ou non son mari avait une raison de briser le cou du petit ami de sa fille, aussi bien élevé et respectueux soit-il.

D'ailleurs, son père aussi était devenu bizarre. Lorsque Regulus passait il trainait un peu trop dans le couloir menant à la chambre de sa fille. Et il regardait Regulus un peu trop longtemps et un peu trop froidement pour que cela passe inaperçu. Mais Regulus n'y prêtait pas grande attention à l'inverse de la jeune femme qui pensait que son père était vraiment capable de lancer un sort à la dérobé vers son petit ami. Regulus lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était fille unique et que partant du principe que son père était super protecteur et l'aimait, il était compréhensible qu'il n'apprécie que très moyennement son petit ami. Surtout qu'il allait devenir son gendre dans un futur proche.

Mais malgré le comportement étrange de ses parents, Beth n'avait jamais passé de vacances de Noël chez elle aussi agréables depuis son enfance. Même les visites improvisée et parfois gênante de Jules -qui entrait dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin- étaient devenue agréables. Enfin, supportables serait plus exact. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était amoureux de Marianne elle pouvait se foutre de sa tronche autant qu'il se foutait de la sienne.

Il s'était même mis à neiger un jour avant leur départ pour Poudlard et Beth en profita pour faire un bataille de boule de neige dans son jardin avec Regulus et Jules, Marianne ayant refusé sous prétexte que sa paire de chaussures ne supporterait la neige. Regulus et Beth s'étaient tout les deux retournés contre Avery qui s'était assez vite retrouvé avec de la neige pleins la bouche, le forçant à s'avouer vaincu. Regulus avait alors affirmé qu'il ne laisserait pas sa petite amie gagner mais malheureusement pour lui il avait un point faible et même si Beth ne savait pas viser elle avait réussit à le frapper avec une boule de neige juste à cet endroit, faisant bien rire Marianne et Avery. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'était jetée et l'avait plaqué au sol avant de lui mettre le plus de neige possible sur le torse qu'il abandonna et se précipita à l'intérieur pour prendre un douche avant que ses parties « ne rétrécissent définitivement ».

Puis vint le moment où il fallut retourner à Poudlard, ce qui ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme outre mesure, par contre Regulus semblait être assez préoccuper par le fait qu'ils n'auraient plus vraiment d'intimité. Mais il avait affirmer qu'il allait trouver un moyen. Le trajet jusqu'au château fut long, les deux jeunes gens ayant à faire des rondes tout le temps pour vérifier si les compartiments ne servaient pas aux élèves à faire des bêtises. Malheureusement, la plus part des élèves semblaient particulièrement agités à l'idée de retourner au château et une bombabouse frôla Beth de quelques millimètre forçant Regulus à mettre une retenue aux quatre troisièmes années du compartiment. Une demi-heure avant la fin du voyage ils purent -enfin- s'assoir dans un compartiment vide.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda sa petite amie en croisant les jambes.

« Rien. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Bien sur, et moi j'ai des fesses de troll. Aller Regulus, dis moi. » Insista-t-elle. « C'est ton bras ? » Fit-elle en baissant d'un ton.

« Oh ça, je m'y suis fait, je suis bien obligé après tout. » Beth grimaça.

A quoi bon lui parler de son horrible tatouage puisque plus le temps passait plus il en était fier. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle n'était pas sure de vouloir tout comprendre de toute façon, elle sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Au fait. » Commença Regulus en attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. « Pas de démonstrations d'affection à Poudlard. »

La Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard en biais qui signifiait bien « c'est toi qui me demande ça ? »

« Fais pas cette tête, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais ça va jaser. J'ai une réputation à maintenir moi. »

Beth écarquilla ses yeux vert, déjà plus grands que la normale et le fixa, comme attendant qu'il lui dise que c'était une simple blague. Mais il continua à la fixer, le visage fermé.

« Une-une réputation ? » Balbutia-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les serrant exagérément sous ses doigts fins.

« Oui, une réputation, et tu en as une aussi. » Répondit-il calmement. « Sauf qu'il serait grand temps de la changer. » Ajouta-t-il en essayant de ne pas la froisser.

Sauf que Beth sentait monter en elle quelque chose qu'elle ressentait assez rarement, de la colère. Mais pas juste de la colère comme elle pouvait ressentir quand quelqu'un la traitait de naine ou de gobelin, non, un vrai raz-de-marée, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas contenir longtemps.

« Très bien. Si tel est ton désir, ne t'approche pas trop de moi, et surtout ne me parle pas. Après tout, je suis amie avec des nées moldus moi. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme parut déstabilisé, bien sur il se doutait que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir, mais là, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue parler comme ça à qui que ce soit, ni même lui lancer un tel regard.

« Tu interprètes mal ce que je dis... »

« Ho non, j'interprète très bien au contraire. Tu veux que JE change parce que TU ne veux pas avoir une fille comme MOI à TES côté. Parfait, ne me parle pas, ignore moi, dénigre moi. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je déboule comme une chienne à qui sont maitre manque quand on ne sera que nous deux. » Cracha-elle au visage de son petit ami.

Ce fut au tour de Regulus d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Le ton de sa voix, son regard, la manière dont elle s'était penchée vers lui, ses petits poings serrés sur ses cuisse comme si elle se retenait de le frapper de toutes ses forces, tout chez elle lui indiquait qu'elle était dans un colère noire. N'ayant jamais subit son courroux il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni comment la calmer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de peur d'empirer les choses.

« Mais si t'es pas foutu de m'accepter comme je suis alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi hein ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Si t'accepte pas pas ces aspect de ma vie, alors tu peux pas m'aimer. Je suis pas une salade de fruits, tu peux pas jeter les fruits que t'aime pas ! » S'écria-t-elle se levant avant de sortir en trombes du compartiment.

Le Serpentard resta assit, choqué par tant de paroles et de violence à son encontre. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que leur dispute soit aussi mouvementée. Enfin, c'était surtout elle qui avait parlé, il n'avait même pas pu répliquer puisqu'elle était partie comme une furie. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de sa faute, il lui avait juste dit qu'à Poudlard il fallait montrer une image un peu différent que celle qu'ils avaient eu pendant les vacances. Personne ne devait le voir agir comme il avait agit lorsqu'il était seul avec elle. Il était l'héritier de la famille Black, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile à porter, en plus de son tatouage, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop doux avec elle. Sinon elle deviendrait une cible facile si il faisait une erreur. Il préférait que les punitions tombent sur lui plutôt que sur elle. Les gens devaient penser que c'était une relation forcée, une façade, une obligation, un simple contrat. En somme les Hall avaient vendu leur fille aux Black.

Et puis, il aimait tout les fruits lui.

Beth était partie sans sa valise puisqu'elle était dans le compartiment qu'elle avait partagé avec Regulus mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, l'idée qu'il soit rester dans le train lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le quai, puis elle se dit que de toute façon elle pourrait toujours rejeter la faute sur Regulus. Il méritait bien ça.

Elle marcha avec prudence jusqu'à une calèche, faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser sur la neige. Elle monta finalement dans un des véhicules qui avançaient comme s'ils étaient tirés par des chevaux invisibles. Il y avait les quatre zigotos qui avaient faillit lui balancer une bombabouse dans la face et elle s'assit avec eux, rien que pour les embêter. Apparemment sa colère était palpable puisqu'ils la regardèrent bizarrement et s'éloignèrent au maximum d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination elle sortit rapidement, resserrant sa cape autour d'elle et plissant les yeux pour voir où elle se dirigeait à travers la tempête de neige. Elle était tellement en colère contre Regulus, il était un crétin, c'était un abrutit fini, il n'avait aucun tact, aucun. C'était un pervers fini et ça elle était la seule à le savoir. Mais elle allait rendre sa vie impossible. Il ne pourrait plus la toucher, plus jamais. Il allait mourir frustré. Elle monta les marches en frappant des pieds et passa la porte à la suite des autres élèves qui se pressaient pour ne pas être encore plus couverts de neige.

Une fois au chaud elle secoua sa crinière, les dents serrés et les sourcils froncés. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers menant à sa salle commune, ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir mais au lieu d'aller voir ses amis elle passa le tableau menant aux cuisines. Elle ne voulait pas voir Krystal, Daren, Alan et Aurore dans cet état là. Et quoi de mieux que de se jeter rageusement sur de la nourriture pour se calmer ? Elle respectait la nourriture, elle lui vouait même un culte mais ce soir, elle laissait ça de côté elle mangeait comme une folle pour compenser le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper Regulus.

Lorsqu'elle passa le tableau menant à sa salle commune Krystal se jeta sur elle.

« Mais où diable étais-tu passée ?! Tu n'étais même pas au diner ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue sur le chemin ! »

« Non, j'ai juste fait une ronde. » Répondit Beth en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

« Avec Regulus ? » Demanda cette dernière en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

« Non. » Fit la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard qui signifiait qu'elle lui raconterait tout plus tard.

« Oh, salut Bethouille ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances dans ton palais ? » Questionna Alan qui était assis à côté d'Aurore.

« Oui merci. » Fit-elle en souriant. « Salut Aurore, Salut Daren ! »

La rousse hocha la tête sans détacher son regard de son livre, ce qui signifiait qu'Alan la soulait et Daren lui sourit de toute ses dents avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Beth soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle savait aussi que si elle lui en parlait, un duel aurait probablement lieu et en toute honnêteté, elle misait plus sur Daren que sur Regulus.

* * *

**Voilà, je suis sûre que la majorité d'entre vous a adoré la première partie ! **

**N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé en début de chapitre, laissez une review pour le moral de votre auteur, ça lui redonnera la patate ! **

**Rukie.**


	11. Chapter XI: Fraises

Coucou,

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard, même si c'est pas franchement de ma faute.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, et qui m'ont souhaité d'aller mieux, ça va maintenant :)

Je blahblahtte pas, j'ai pas le temps ;)

Bonne lecture!

(Je me suis relue à la one again, donc faut pas être choqué pour les fautes)

* * *

**Chapter XI :**

**Fraises**

« La salle de Sortilèges se trouve de l'autre côté Beth. »

La jeune femme se retourna le regard affolé. Krystal l'observait mi-amusée, mi-agacée, Daren quand à lui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Il est pas là alors détends toi. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. « Mais je persiste à dire que tu n'agis pas comme il faudrait. Il faudrait plutôt l'ignorer. »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas croisé le regard de Regulus depuis que nous sommes revenus, donc depuis trois jours ! » Répondit la petite Poufsouffle en affichant une mine boudeuse.

« Arrête Beth. » Commença Daren en haussant un sourcil. « Tu l'évite comme la peste, tu te cache derrière les statues et les armures quand il passe et sinon tu te mets entre nous pour que personne ne te voit, ce qui est assez efficace puisque tu es petite. » Conclu-t-il, en insistant un peu plus sur le dernière mot.

« Moi ? Petite ?! » S'exclama Beth en le menaçant de son poing.

« C'est quand même fou que le seul moyen de te faire réagir soit de t'enquiquiner. » Soupira le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains foncés, les ébouriffants au passage.

« Je n'évite pas Regulus, je lui montre juste que je ne veux pas le voir ! » Argumenta-t-elle en continuant à marcher vers la salle du professeur Flitwick.

« S'il te plait, il est mort de rire à chaque fois qu'il voit tes tentatives foireuses pour l'éviter. » Répliqua Krystal qui semblait maintenant être simplement agacée. « C'est normal que tu ne veuille plus lui parler. » Daren acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Mais Dada a raison. »

« Dada ? Tu veux peut-être que je te lance un sort ? » S'énerva le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il te voit bien, et que tu lui montre que tout va très bien pour toi, que la situation te va et que donc par conséquence, sa présence dans ta vie ne t'apporte rien. T'as pas besoin de lui en gros. Tu vas voir, ça va le rendre fou. »

« Fou de colère oui... » Murmura Beth en regardant ses mains pas sure que la théorie de sa meilleure amie soit celle qu'il faudrait employer.

« Il finira par te plaquer contre un mur et puis ensuite... »

« Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. » Interrompit Daren en poussant un gros soupir exaspéré.

« De quoi ? » Demanda la blonde en le regardant de travers.

« Jusqu'ici tu étais restée très calme, je dirais même que tu paraissais normale, c'est pour dire. Tu n'avais fait aucune remarque déplacée et aucune blague débile. »

« Je suis devenue mature. » Répliqua Krystal en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un air de défis dans le regard.

« Jack sait déjà que tu es bizarre et que tu regarde les fesses de tout le monde... »

« Je ne m'abaisse pas à regarder les tiennes ! »

« Tu perds quelque chose. »

« C'est peut-être pas trop le moment de parler de ça. » Souffla Beth, gênée d'avoir des regards posés sur eux.

« Hum, tout ça pour dire que tu dois faire comme si sa présence ne te faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il va être profondément vexé dans son orgueil masculin. »

« Il y a des chance que ça fonctionne en effet. » Fit Daren en hochant la tête.

« Tu vois, j'ai de bonnes idées. »

« Pour changer. »

Krystal s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique probablement cinglante mais stupide lorsque Aurore arriva en courant, en interpellant Daren qui la regardait comme si elle était folle.

« Quoi ? »Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Tu- Attends, je reprends mon souffle. » Dit-elle avec difficulté. « Mets toi avec Alan en cours s'il te plait. J'en peux plus, il est trop collant. » Se plaignit la jeune femme.

« C'est pas avec moi qu'il sort. » Répliqua Daren.

« Mais il croit que c'est normal d'être toujours avec moi en classe, j'ai besoin de mon espace, pour pouvoir respirer un peu ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, mais tu devrais lui en parler. »

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe une fois que la porte fut ouverte, ils se séparèrent en groupe de trois, comme d'habitude et s'exercèrent.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on travaille sur ce sort ? » Grogna Beth en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est le deuxième cours, mais il y a eu les vacances entre temps donc bon. » Répondit Aurore qui semblait ravie de s'être détachée d'Alan.

« Mouais. » Souffla la jeune femme avant de bouger avec agilité sa baguette pour lancer le sort.

« T'es assez agaçante, toujours à tout réussir. » Lança la rousse en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Dommage qu'elle soit aussi nulle en relations humaines. » Ajouta Krystal en riant.

Aurore rit avec elle ce qui leur valut un regard noir de la part de leur amie.

« Concentrez vous sur votre sort au lieu de m'embêter. »

« Décidément, t'es vachement touchée par cette histoire avec Regulus. » Soupira Aurore.

« Normal non ? C'est le plus gros connard de la planète. » Fit Krystal avant de tenter de lancer un sort.

« Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair. A défaut d'être bien formulé. » Dit la rousse en souriante.

Beth les observa, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser depuis qu'elle était revenue ici. Lorsqu'elle avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Regulus -en omettant certains détails que ses amis n'avaient pas besoins de connaitre- ils s'étaient tous énervés, surtout Krystal qui s'était promise de s'en prendre aux parties génitales du jeune homme. Ils avaient eu un peu la même réaction qu'elle : Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui dire quelque chose comme ça, pour essayer de décider à sa place, pour essayer de la faire changer ?

Daren avait semblé bouillir de rage mais n'avait pas plus parlé que ça, Alan s'était mis dans tout ses états, mais Krystal aussi donc elle n'avait pu saisir que la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient pu dire et Aurore avait frappé le cousin qui était à côté d'elle tant de fois qu'il avait fini tout plat.

Elle savait qu'Aurore et Alan désapprouvaient sa relation avec Regulus, surtout Alan qui n'hésitait pas à le lui faire comprendre alors qu'Aurore se passait de faire des commentaires. Daren n'avait jamais vraiment dit quoique ce soit, ils s'étaient tout deux promis de toujours respecter les choix de l'autre, à part en cas extrême- lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et il semblait vouloir tenir sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Quand à Krystal... Elle était contente que sa meilleure amie soit enfin casée mais elle refusait que quiconque fasse souffrir Beth, alors même si elle la poussait à prendre des initiatives, elle faisait tout de même sa mère poule. Mais c'était Krystal elle était toujours un peu difficile à cernée.

« De toute façon, il ne peut pas t'empêcher de nous voir pas vrai ? » S'enquit Krystal en souriant à Beth.

La jeune femme soupira puis fit mine de se concentrer sur ses mouvements de baguette. Regulus ne pouvait pas non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire, mais elle savait que derrière lui, il y avait des personnes qui faisaient peur et ce qui l'effrayait encore plus c'était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

« Il ne peut pas en effet. » Finit-elle par répondre. Elle n'avait pas mentit, mais elle n'avait pas dit la vérité non plus. Ce serait probablement elle qui souffrirait le plus de tout ça mais ça lui allait.

* * *

« J'ai hâte de sortir de cette école. »

« Tu le dit tout le temps Warrington, tu crois peut-être que t'es le seul à penser ça. On pense tous la même chose, et pour la même raison. » Fit celui qui portait le nom Pucey sur le dos de son uniforme de Quidditch.

Warrington renifla d'un air dédaigneux avant de passer son uniforme trempé par dessus sa tête.

« Enfin, vous feriez mieux de jouer un peu mieux contre Poufsouffle dans une semaine,même si il neige autant que maintenant, on doit les battre. » Ajouta Pucey, le capitaine.

« On va les écraser de toute façon, ils savent pas jouer. Ils sont tous taillés comme des brindilles. » Lança un autre Serpentard qui était dans les douches.

« Ils ont des bons joueurs malgré tout. » Fit Avery en frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette pour les sécher.

« Toi et Regulus vous me dégoutez. » Grogna Warrington.

« Pardon ? » Fit Regulus qui venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

« Tu fricote avec une Poufsouffle. »

« Je fricote pas avec ma cousine, l'inceste c'est pas trop mon truc. » Grimaça Avery en posant sa serviette sur le banc.

« Il parlait de moi crétin. » Fit Regulus en se mettant à côté de lui avant d'appuyer son balais contre son casier.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te vexer outre mesure. » Fit remarquer Rabastan en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Je devrais l'être ? Elle est de sang pur. »

« Dans tout les cas, c'est un mariage arrangé donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat. » Ajouta Rabastan, qui semblait vouloir éviter une dispute entre ses camarades.

Regulus ouvrit son casier pour sortir son uniforme scolaire et sa serviette avant de se diriger vers les douches.

« Un mariage arrangé, mon cul. C'est eux que ça arrange. Depuis qu'il est avec elle il est tout mou et puis ses amis ne sont pas des sang pur, elle ne doit pas être particulièrement attachée à son rang, le notre. » Fit Warrington en affichant une mine dégoutée.

« C'est sur qu'elle n'a rien d'une sang pur. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. » Ajouta Pucey en enfilant sa chemise blanche.

« Vous dites ça mais vous ne la connaissez même pas. » Lança Avery qui commençait à être franchement agacée.

« Quoi ? T'es comme elle en fait ? Cette génération dans votre famille est pourrie ? Dans ce cas ils auraient dut vous tuer à la naissance, comme font certains animaux. Enfants trop faibles, enfants morts. » Fit Warrington en s'approchant de Jules.

« Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule, ma famille est plus respectable que la tienne, au moins personne ne se fait prendre la main dans le sac. »

« Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça... »

« Il a pris combien ? »

« Ta gueule ! » S'écria Warrington en attrapant Avery par le col pour ensuite le jeter au sol.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » S'exclama Rabastan en attrapant le gardien par son pull.

« Je faisais juste comme toi, je disais juste ce que je pensais de ta famille. » Grogna Jules en se levant.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? » Demanda Regulus en sortant de la salle de douches.

« C'est ta copine, elle fout la merde partout où elle passe. » S'énerva Warrington.

Regulus fronça les sourcils mais l'ignora et se dirigea vers son casier pour attraper sa chemise.

« Ca te perturbe pas plus que ça. T'as vraiment pas l'air de tenir à elle plus que ça. Tu pourrais peut-être nous la prêter un peu non ? Mis à part le fait que ses amis soient des déchets elle est pas mal foutue. »

Regulus serra la mâchoire toujours face à son casier, il remarqua Jules qui lui lançait des regards en coin, près à intervenir en cas de débordement.

« Après tout tu la prêtes bien à ce Daren non ? Et puis c'est bien connu, ce sont celles qui on l'air les plus innocentes qui sont les plus... »

Regulus claqua son casier et se retourna vers son camarade de Serpentard.

« Je m'arrêterais là si j'étais toi, je vais pas te laisser continuer. Elle est de sang pur, elle t'a jamais rien fait, elle ne te parle pas, elle ne te dérange pas alors où est le problème ? T'es jaloux ? Ou bien ça t'amuse juste de t'en prendre à elle ? »

« Regardez ce petit prince charmant. » Se moqua le serpentard. « Je me demande comment t'as fait pour devenir Margemort, tu le mérite pas. »

« Warrington, espèce de porc sans cervelle, tu sais mieux que moi que si tu énerve Regulus et que vous vous battez, il t'écrase comme une mouche. » Lança Jules avant de s'appuyer contre son casier, l'air assez amusé.

« Laisse moi rire... »

« Mais fais donc. »

Les autres Serpentards étouffèrent des rires mais reprirent leur sérieux assez rapidement, on pouvait sentir dans le vestiaire que l'atmosphère était tendue, les joueurs semblaient vouloir savoir et voir ce qui allait arriver. Il était clair et net que en duel Regulus battait Warrington en quelques coups de baguettes, mais si il n'avait pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette... L'autre allait l'écraser, et ce physiquement.

« J'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec qui que ce soit, j'ai des choses à faire. On se voit plus tard. » Lança Regulus en attrapant son balais avant de sortir sans regarder derrière lui.

Une fois dehors il leva les yeux vers le ciel, il ne neigeait plus et tant mieux. Il commença à marcher, la tête pleine. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que ses camarades s'en prendrait ainsi à Beth, elle ne leur avait rien fait, elle ne leur avait même jamais adressé la parole. Il avait vu juste lorsqu'il avait voulu la prévenir, cependant il l'avait plus fait au cas ou. Il avait espéré que les Serpentards avaient un minimum de respect pour lui pour la laisser tranquille mais ils étaient même allé jusqu'à reprocher à Jules de faire partit de sa famille.

« Warrington, espèce de con. » Grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un bonhomme de neige.

Il avait vraiment eu envie de lui lancer un sort, mais il avait surtout eu envie de le frapper, ce qui aurait été du suicide, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même carrure.

Regulus soupira. Il semblait tout rater en ce moment, il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait à Beth, même si il continuait à penser que ses relations ne lui porteront que préjudice il aurait mieux fait de le dire un peu mieux. Il aurait aussi pu s'excuser, sauf qu'elle n'était jamais seule et que le fait qu'elle se cache de lui montrait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, il avait donc décidé de lui laisser du temps, du moment que ce n'était pas trop de temps... Quelques jours tout au plus. De toute façon même si il voulait lui laisser du temps, ne pas la remarquer dans les couloirs pour qu'elle ne se sente pas observer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait qu'il devait passer peu de temps avec elle, mais le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ici n'était pas le même que celui qu'ils pourront passer une fois qu'ils auraient quitter Poudlard. Elle sera beaucoup moins insouciante, beaucoup moins souriante, il avait peur qu'elle ne se fane à cause de lui.

Il monta les marches glissantes du château et eu un petit sourire aux lèvres, Beth serait probablement tombée, et il aurait probablement essayé de la rattraper. Le jeune homme se stoppa, il se sentait un peu pathétique toujours à penser à elle, il en était même à penser à elle en regardant des marches... Il devenait peut-être fou.

« Peut importe. » Murmura-t-il en continuant à monter les marches.

Il continua à marcher, pour rejoindre la grande salle, mais lorsqu'il tourna à droite son regard croisa des yeux d'un vert clair. Il écarquilla les yeux et continua à la fixer, Beth venait de sortir de la grande salle et avançait vers lui, il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'avait été surprise qu'une nano-seconde et que maintenant elle regardait droit devant elle et ne l'évitait pas, de plus elle s'était mise à parler avec Daren qui était sortit avec elle du réfectoire.

Elle passa simplement à côté d'elle, sans lui lancer un regard, laissant derrière elle son odeur si particulière. Par contre, il croisa le regard froid du meilleur ami de sa copine, qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier des masses, et tant mieux car Regulus ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

Le jeune homme se tourna et sans réfléchir s'écria :

« Beth ! »

La jeune femme se retourna, un air blasé sur le visage, mais les joues rouges. Décidément, elle n'était pas vraiment bonne actrice.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment mais d'une voix froide, ce qui blessa un peu Regulus.

« Je... Je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie. » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé plus tôt.

Regulus se contenta d'avancer vers elle, vers eux, en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa jalousie et sa douleur.

« T'es sourd ? Va manger. » Continua-t-elle en perdant un peu de sa superbe.

Elle semblait flancher sous son regard et il s'en félicita.

« J'entends très bien merci, et je vois très bien que toi aussi tu pense que l'on doit parler. De toute façon c'est normal dans un cou- »

« Qui a dit que nous étions encore un couple ? » Demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Regulus ne pu cacher son expression de surprise.

« C'est une blague. »

« Dommage pour toi que non. »

Regulus continua à la regarder pour voir si elle allait soudainement se mettre à rire ou à pleurer mais elle ne fit rien, elle resta de marbre.

« Beth. » Chuchota Daren en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu devrais pas réagir comme ça. »

« De quoi je me mêle ? » Demanda Regulus les yeux rivés sur la main du Poufsouffle.

« T'es stupide ou quoi ? Il vient de dire quelque chose qui devrait t'arranger et toi tu l'engueule ? T'es juste jaloux. »

Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre.

« Ne sois pas aussi butée Beth, je voulais te parler pour m'excuser. »

« C'est trop tard. » Murmura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

* * *

Beth enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

« Beth ? » Fit la voix familière de Krystal. « Je sais que tu dors pas, et compte pas sur moi pour te laisser t'enfoncer dans ta tristesse toute seule. » Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant du lit de la jeune femme.

La petite poufsouffle entendit les rideaux autours de son lit s'ouvrir et sentit son matelas s'affaisser lorsque sa meilleure amie s'assit à ses côté.

« Daren m'a raconté. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Beth ne bougea pas.

« Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ton cousin était venu nous demander si Regulus était avec toi parce qu'il n'était pas venu manger. Il avait apparemment peur qu'il soit partit se battre avec leur gros tas de gardien. »

La jeune femme serra ses paupières très fort et écrasa sa paume contre ses lèvres.

« Explique moi, pourquoi ? »

Beth explosa en sanglot, ce qui fit sursauter Krystal qui l'attrapa en paniquant.

« Retire cet oreiller de ton visage, tu vas t'étouffer ! »

« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne, et maintenant je-je... »

Et elle recommença à pleurer. Elle ne se comprenait même pas, elle avait été tellement en colère contre lui mais maintenant elle était encore plus en colère contre elle même. Elle avait vu comment il était mal, et pour une raison malsaine elle c'était sentie en position de supériorité pour la première fois de sa vie. Alors elle en avait profité, mais elle était allée trop loin et avait regretté son geste immédiatement. Elle n'aurait pas du partir, elle aurait du dire que c'était une blague. Ce n'en était pas une, mais elle n'était pas sérieuse non plus.

« Beth, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des choses plus ou moins graves sans réfléchir. Beaucoup d'erreurs sont réparables, et je suis sure que Regulus acceptera tes excuses.»

« Noooonnn, il me déteste ! » Sanglota la jeune en cachant son visage dans sa couverture.

« D'après les dires de Daren il avait plus l'air de vouloir se tuer que de te tuer. »

« Tu crois ? Il va pas me pardonner, il est super orgueilleux» Dit-elle le visage pleins de larmes.

« T'es particulièrement moche comme ça, c'est pas de la morve ça ? »

Beth frappa le bras de son amie avant de se moucher.

« Tiens, des fraises, manger ça console. Et arrête de pleurer, demain tous s'arrangera ! » Décréta Krystal en tapotant le haut de crane de son amie. « Ah et, Daren nous a dit que on pouvait faire confiance à Regulus pour prendre soin de toi... Non mais attends, tu vas quand même pas te remettre à pleurer là ! »

* * *

Tiens, je vous vois sortir les fourches! Je vais partir du coup, je tiens un minimum à ma vie ;)

J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre, je peux pas vous garantir qu'il arrivera à une vitesse folle mais je vais essayer de le finir pour samedi prochain, j'ai bien dit essayé ;)

Bonne journée/nuit (ﾟ∀ﾟ)


	12. Chapter XII: Sucreries

Coucou,

j'espère que tout le monde va bien, et que les exams se passent bien ou se sont bien passé pour vous :D

Il se passe pas mal de trucs dans ce chapitre, donc je vous retiens pas plus longtemps,

Bonne lecture & merci pour les reviews ;)

* * *

Chapter XII :

Sucreries

Beth traina des pieds jusqu'à la grande salle, elle avait mal à la tête à force d'avoir pleurer, et son visage était tout gonflé de la veille, en somme elle faisait peur à voir, son air déprimé n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se triturer l'esprit, et elle en était venue à la conclusion que certaines choses clochaient. Regulus avait reçut son tatouage, ensuite ils avaient passé leurs vacances tranquillement, en se voyant le plus possible. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis le début de leur relation et elle en avait été ravie. Puis l'épisode du Poudlard express avait eu lieu. Elle ne saisissait pas tout, c'était tombé du ciel, d'un seul coup, comme si il venait d'y penser et que c'était une demande pressante. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec la marque qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras ? Est-ce que c'était quelque chose exclusivement réservé aux sang-pur ? Cela montrait-il qu'il promettait de ne plus s'approcher des sorciers n'étant pas de pure souche ? Et pas conséquent il fallait qu'elle en fasse de même ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle en fasse de même ou est-ce que elle devait en faire de même.

Aussi naïve qu'elle pouvait être, il était hors de question qu'elle se plie à ces idées stupides de pureté du sang, et ne parlons même pas du tatouage abominable qui faisait perdre une partie de son potentiel esthétique à Regulus.

Elle soupira et frotta ses yeux douloureux. Tout semblait si compliqué en ce moment. Et même si elle préférait ne pas y penser, la marque de Regulus ne représentait certainement pas quelque chose de positif, bien au contraire, rien que le dessin en disait long.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est mort, ne fais pas cette tête. » Commenta Aurore en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Je suis morte. » Grogna Beth en continuant à marcher comme une momie.

« Tu vas manger et ça ira mieux. » Fit Alan en lui souriant.

« Il a raison. » Acquiesça Daren.

Le groupe de Poufsouffle entra dans la grande salle pour s'installer à leur table. Beth commença à se servir du porridge lorsque Krystal lui attrapa le bras.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Lui chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Quoi ? Regulus vient par ici ? » Demanda Beth alarmée.

« Tout le monde nous regarde en douce. » Fit Aurore à voix basse.

« Ne me dites pas que... » S'horrifia Daren en regardant à sa droite.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en le voyant tendre une main tremblante vers le journal de l'école. Il regarda la couverture pendant quelques secondes puis l'ouvrit pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

« Cette saloperie... » Grogna Krystal.

« Salope suffit. » Lança Daren en refermant le magazine. « Je sais pas si tu as vraiment envie de lire ça Beth. »

« Donne. » Fit-elle d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme tourna les pages d'un geste sec puis s'arrêta sur l'article la concernant.

_Beth Hall en rajoute une couche :_

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette petite poufsouffle a le droit à un article dans notre cher journal, j'imagine que vous vous souvenez tous de ce qui avait été dit la dernière fois. Et je pense que les dernières nouvelles permettent de confirmer certains dictions, notamment qu'il ne faut pas ce fier aux apparences, et que ceux qui en disent le moins en font le plus. _

_D'abord Seth Martins, ensuite Regulus Black. Deux garçons populaires, surtout au près de la gente féminine. Et maintenant il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus avec le dit Regulus, pire encore nous avons enfin la raison des deux précédentes ruptures : Elle s'amuserait avec deux garçons en même temps, le deuxième garçon étant nul autre que son meilleur ami : Daren, bien connu de la gente féminine également. Comment fait-elle je vous le demande ?! Dans tout les cas je pense que le mot la décrivant le mieux n'a pas sa place dans un journal comme celui-ci et cela me désole..._

La jeune femme déchira le journal en deux, le visage rouge, les yeux brillants de colère. Elle se tourna vers là où l'auteur de l'article aurait du être assise mais ne la trouva pas. Avait-elle peur des conséquences de ses écrits ? Elle avait bien raison.

« Je mangerais plus tard. » Décréta la Poufsouffle avant de se lever d'un geste brusque et de sortir de la grande salle, les poings serrés et le visage tiré, tout les regards braqués sur elle. La jeune femme pris malgré tout le temps de regarder vers la table des Serpentard, Regulus la regardait s'éloigner. Elle le connaissait et pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de rester composé.

Elle voulait s'en prendre à elle ? D'accord, une fois cela pouvait encore passer mais ça allait trop loin, de plus elle sortait son article au mauvais moment. Elle allait le regretter. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve avant que les cours ne démarrent, pour lui parler et puis l'insulter... Surtout pour l'insulter. Il lui fallut seulement quelques minutes pour tomber sur elle.

« Skeeter ! » S'écria Beth en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. La jeune femme se retourna et afficha un sourire victorieux en apercevant Beth se diriger vers elle.

« Oh, rien que sa sale tête me rend folle de rage. » Pensa la Poufsouffle en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Déjà ? Je vois que mon article t'as pl- »

La gifle raisonna dans le couloir vide. C'était partit tout seul et étrangement elle ne s'en voulait pas, elle avait juste prévu de lui parler, de lui demander d'arrêter, tout cela en plaçant quelques insultes. Beth n'était pas violente, elle ne frappait pas, ne lançait pas de sort, ne faisait pas de caprices et ne cassait pas d'objets. Elle avait toujours été fière de ce contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle, même si elle avait un dédoublement de personnalité lorsqu'elle entendait le mot 'petite', mais elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir, pour une fois, craqué.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » S'écria Lisa, un main sur sa joue rougie par le coup que lui avait porté Beth.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question non ? Tu crois que tu peux déballer un tas de débilités pareilles sans que je ne réagisse ?! T'es vraiment pire qu'une crotte de sombral ! Tu mérite même pas d'être ici ! » Lui répondit Beth en criant.

Son adversaire fit un pas en arrière, déstabilisée. Qui aurait pu croire que cette fille qui se tenait en face d'elle était Beth Hall, la petite et innocente Poufsouffle qui suivait toutes les règles au millimètre près et faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Si propre sur elle, si lisse. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si clairs s'étaient incroyablement assombris sous l'effet de la colère et ses cheveux semblait avoir pris encore plus de volume, elle avait quelque chose de félin, quelque chose de presque dangereux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sorte sa baguette, car elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre elle.

Alors elle aussi se laissa aller, plus par orgueil et par jalousie que sous l'influence de la colère. Elle donna un coup sec dans l'estomac de Beth, qui se plia en deux, avant de remonter son genoux violemment sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Beth sentit son nez craqué sous la puissance du coup et se redressa en poussant un cri aigu, la main sur le visage. Elle avait mal, et encore c'était faible, mais le geste de la pseudo-journaliste n'avait fait que la mettre encore plus hors d'elle. Mais au lieu de sortir sa baguette elle se jeta sur elle pour la tirer par cheveux, frappant partout où elle le pouvait. Elle sentait les ongles de Skeeter s'enfoncer dans sa peau pour ensuite la griffer, son nez saignait abondamment et à force de gesticuler elle en avait sur le visage et sur les vêtements. Sa chemise était probablement ruinée mais peut lui importait au moment présent. Il fallait qu'elle fasse mal, qu'elle blesse. Pour la première fois de son existence elle ressentait ce besoin malsain qui était de blesser physiquement l'autre, de la voir souffrir, de se venger.

Mais Lisa fit une erreur qui fit exploser la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais, elle sortit sa baguette, visa sa poitrine et lança un sort qui projeta Beth en arrière, contre le mur du couloir. Elle sentit sa tête se cogner violemment contre le mur de pierre mais elle se releva, sa baguette dans sa main droite. Elle était dans un piteux état, et son adversaire également. Son visage était couvert de griffures, ses vêtements étaient totalement déformés, montrant bien que Beth avait tiré dessus de toute ses forces, son arcade saignait et ses cheveux d'habitudes coiffés soigneusement en chignon partaient dans tout les sens.

« C'en est fini pour toi. » Fit la Poufsouffle d'une voix qui ne sonnait même pas comme étant la sienne.

Elle leva lentement sa baguette sous le regard effaré de Skeeter qui ne bougea pas, pétrifiée. Elle savait que Beth était douée en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait également vu comment elle devenait lorsqu'elle était en colère, à présent elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, de ce qu'elle était capable de lui faire. Rien que son regard en disait long.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu nous humilie, Regulus et moi. » Souffla-t-elle avant de lever sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Lisa bougea brusquement et leva à son tour sa baguette mais une voix puissante raisonna dans le couloir vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » S'exclama le professeur McGonagall en se dirigeant vers les deux jeunes femmes d'un pas pressé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes qui se faisaient face, droites, leurs baguettes pointées l'une sur l'autre. La jeune Hall semblait hors d'elle et ne lâchait pas sa camarade du regard, elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu le professeur de métamorphose.

Quand à l'autre, elle semblait avoir un peu peur et ne détournait pas son regard. Cependant, contrairement à la septième année, elle avait clairement entendu le professeur et n'avoir pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Baissez vos baguettes immédiatement. » Fit McGonagall menaçante.

Beth soupira et fronça les sourcils avant de faire ce qui lui était ordonné. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la directrice adjointe et sembla revenir sur terre. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes et regarda sa baguette, le regard vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

« Suivez-moi toute les deux. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent, les jambes de Beth tremblaient sous son poids, et elle avait mal partout. La poufsouffle utilisa sa manche pour essayer d'éponger un peu le flot de sang qui continuait de couler de ses narines, elle ne savait pas exactement dans quel état elle était, mais en voyant à quoi ressemblait Lisa, elle imaginait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'être en lambeaux. Elle porta ensuite sa main derrière sa tête pour toucher avec précaution la bosse qui s'était formée à l'arrière de son crâne, sans surprise, elle faisait affreusement mal et était assez imposante. L'infirmière allait surement réussir à la rabibocher, mais elle savait elle même que les griffures et les bosses devaient guérir naturellement. Son nez sera juste réparé.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle était face à des escaliers qui, elle en était certaine n'étaient pas là avant. Elle monta en suivant le professeur et passa une porte derrière laquelle les attendait le Directeur, assit derrière son bureau. Il les regardait d'un air grave et malgré tout les efforts qu'elle mis en œuvre pour soutenir son regard elle finit par baisser la tête. Par honte probablement.

Elle entendit sa chaise racler contre le parquet, indiquant qu'il venait de se lever. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage il était appuyer contre le bureau et les observait encore.

« Je ne pensais pas t'avoir un jour dans mon bureau pour une telle raison Beth. » Fini-t-il par dire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il ne s'adressait qu'à elle, puis elle sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et ses joues devenir chaudes. Elle lança un regard vers Skeeter et remarqua qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Donnez donc des explications Mesdemoiselles, nous n'allons pas y passer la journée. » Les bouscula McGonagall.

« Elle s'en est prise à moi, dans le couloir, elle a attendue que je sois seule et elle m'a frappé ! » Commença Lisa en affichant une mine indignée.

Beth ne fit pas de commentaire, mais malgré la présence impressionnante du directeur de l'école elle afficha un rictus plus que voyant.

« Miss Hall, vous devez avoir une explication non ? » Demanda sèchement McGonagall d'un air pincé. « On ne peut pas avoir qu'une seule version, surtout que Miss Skeeter n'est pas réellement une personne de confiance. »

« Bam dans les dents. » Pensa Beth en réprimant un sourire victorieux. « Je reconnais que j'ai porté le premier coup. » Soupira Beth en avouant, puisque de toute façon elle était déjà dans le pétrin, de plus la douleur qu'elle ressentait à certains endroit l'empêchait de penser clairement.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Albus. » Fit Madame Pomfresh en passant la porte du bureau.

Elle resta un instant sur place, ses yeux passant de Beth à Lisa, et vice versa.

« Par tout les saints, que c'est-il passé. Albus, elles se sont battues ?! » S'exclama l'infirmière en tripotant les deux jeunes femmes pour les examiner.

Elle toucha le nez de Beth qui poussa un petit cri avant de placer sa main sur son visage.

« Allons, je vais réparer ça. »

Beth grogna et ferma les yeux, elle ne s'était jamais cassé le nez avant, pourtant elle était tombée à ne nombreuses reprises, mais pour avoir un nombre incalculable de livres sur la médecine sorcière elle savait que l'endroit que l'on soignait faisait extrêmement mal, la douleur était ensuite suivie d'un froid glacial. Elle l'avait déjà utilisé sur Krystal après certains entrainements de Quidditch, et accessoirement sur Alan après que cette dernière lui ai fait un croche pied dans les escaliers.

« _Episkey_ »

« **Outch !** »

Comme elle l'avait prédit son nez lui fit affreusement mal et une étrange sensation de froid remplaça la douleur.

« Les autres blessures pourront attendre que nous ayons des explications, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » Demanda la directrice des Gryffondors en regardant Beth qui se tripotait le nez pour vérifier qu'il avait la même forme qu'auparavant. Elle ne tenait pas à être défigurée.

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de leur demander de nous raconter ce qu'il est arrivé séparément. » Décréta le directeur en regardant les deux jeunes femmes par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lunes.

« Je suis désolée Albus mais je dois retourner au plus vite à l'infirmerie, Rusard a glissé sur sa chatte, je dois le soigner, et accessoirement son animal. »

Sur ce l'infirmière disparu.

« Hall, veuillez attendre à l'extérieur. » Indiqua Minerva McGonagall.

Beth s'exécuta sans oublier de lancer un regard noir dans la direction de celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa pire ennemie.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils parlaient à Lisa en première, elle allait pouvoir aller à l'infirmerie vite fait, elle sera remise sur pieds en un rien de temps, et elle pourra ensuite aller en cours. Rien que l'idée de rater des cours lui filait la nausée.

Et puis elle ne savait pas trop comment allaient réagir ses amis. Krystal et Alan seront probablement fière d'elle, ce qui en soit était assez inquiétant par rapport à leur santé mentale, mais depuis le temps elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'ils avaient un soucis dans la cafetière. Aurore allait surement s'inquiéter de ses blessures avant de lui dire que même si c'était un peu irréfléchi ça faisait du bien à tout le monde. Quand à Daren, il allait surement lui faire un speech comme quoi la violence ne résout pas tout. Venant de quelqu'un qui voulait faire des études pour devenir Auror c'était un peu gros. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'il était surtout inquiet. Elle se sentait un peu coupable par rapport à lui, elle avait l'impression de ne rien faire pour lui alors qu'il était toujours là pour l'aider. Il la soutenait toujours, et il avait même été là quand elle avait fait face à Regulus. Bon d'accord, il avait défendu le Serpentard mais bon, elle mettait ça sur le compte de la solidarité masculine... Ou un gros moment d'égarement. Ou alors il était gay... Non, aucun rapport.

Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la réaction que Regulus allait avoir. Il allait probablement se tenir devant les autres mais une fois qu'il allait être seul avec elle... Beth soupira. Il allait être insupportable. Il allait surement dire qu'il était en partie responsable, ou alors il allait l'engueuler avant de dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle mais qu'il était fier. Un truc bizarre dans le genre.

« A toi. » Grogna Lisa en sortant du bureau.

Beth passa devant elle sans lui lancer un regard et entra à nouveau dans le bureau du principal. Elle essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Dumbledore mais échoua lamentablement.

« Est-ce que tu lui as lancé un sort ? » Demanda le principal.

« Non. »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'en a lancé un ? »

« Oui. »

« Votre baguette Hall. » Fit le professeur Chourave qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt.

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à la directrice de sa maison. Celle-ci la tendit à Dumbledore qui l'agita pour révéler quel sort avait été employé en dernier.

« Je ne pense pas que _accio shampoing_ ait été utilisé pour attaquer Miss Skeeter. » Décréta le professeur Dumbledore en lui rendant sa baguette. « Miss Hall n'a pas employé la magie, juste ses petits poings. » Beth lui lança un regard noir. « Cependant elle a frappé en première, je pense qu'une retenue pour les deux serait juste. Cependant pas ensemble. »

« Tant mieux, je veux pas passer du temps avec elle. » Souffla Beth.

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. » Sourit Dumbledore.

« Salle des trophées pour Miss Skeeter et la serre numéro trois pour Miss Hall ? » Proposa la directrice adjointe.

« Cela me paraît juste. » Approuva le vieil homme. « Maintenant je voudrais parler seul à seul avec Beth. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme une idiote, pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec Regulus ?

« Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux. Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir très bien sur tes jambes. »

La Poufsouffle s'exécuta toujours sous le choc.

« Un bonbon ? » Proposa le directeur en lui tendant un bocal remplit de sucreries de toute les couleurs.

« Ah, je-je fais attention à ma ligne. » Fit Beth en se tripotant les doigts.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais depuis que Regulus lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire et qu'elle pouvait manger ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était un peu laissé aller... Elle était redevenue normale quoi.

Dumbledore la regarda étrangement puis posa le bocal juste devant elle, comme pour la tenter, et continua à la fixer, comme si il attendait qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle fit :

« Je-heum-vousenfinjeveuxdire... »

« Est-ce que tu as des regrets ? » Demanda soudainement la directeur sans la lâcher du regard.

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement Beth. « Ce que j'ai fait, c'est pas bien mais... Et je sais que penser ça c'est pas bien mais je veux dire... C'est bien fait pour elle. » Souffla-t-elle.

Dumbledore ne dit rien et ne bougea pas.

« Je suis désolée, avoir ce genre d'idées... »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, il est impossible d'être gentil tout le temps. »

Beth releva la tête pour observer le directeur de Poudlard.

« Tu es déjà suffisamment gentille, et, sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose puisque les gens trop gentils ferment les yeux sur certaines choses qui sont évidentes mais qu'ils refusent de voir. »

« Je suis égoïste ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » La corrigea le vieil homme. « Il faut juste faire la part des choses, toutes les personnes que l'on aime ne sont pas forcement toutes des personnes bien. Mais en fonction du point de vue les personnes bien ne sont pas les même. »

La jeune femme acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tord. Elle se pencha en avant et attrapa un bonbon qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait lui poser sur Regulus.

« Je croyais que tu surveillais ta ligne. » Sourit le directeur.

Beth lui sourit en retour et resta assise sur sa chaise, droite comme un i.

« Je vais te libérer, je pense que quelqu'un t'attend en bas. Tu devrais te changer avant d'aller en cours. »

Beth se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Elle salua le directeur puis passa la porte et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle s'était sentie tellement mal dans le bureau, mal à l'aise au possible. De plus ses blessures lui faisaient mal et elle voulait se changer au plus vite.

« **Beth !** » Fit une voix qu'elle connait bien dans son dos.

La Poufsouffle se retourna pour voir que Regulus était appuyé sur le mur, elle vit aussi son visage se décomposer lorsqu'elle aperçut l'état dans lequel elle était. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme soupira, elle avait beau s'être emporté contre lui et avoir dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas, elle était toujours contente de le voir, et en ce moment précis elle était même soulagée de voir qu'il était là, juste pour elle.

« Quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs comme quoi tu t'étais battue j'y ai pas trop cru mais je suis venu voir quand même... » Commença-t-il en observant son visage d'un air inquiet. « Je pensais pas que ça pourrait aller aussi loin. » Continua-t-il en murmurant.

Beth se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il attrapa délicatement son bras pour observer une griffure particulièrement moche, il était tellement différent quand il était seul avec elle. Bien sur cela l'énervait, mais dans un sens, elle était la seule à le voir comme ça et c'était mieux que rien.

« C'est de ma faute. » Soupira-t-il.

Elle détacha son regard de ses chaussures pour le poser sur le visage du Serpentard.

« Espèce d'idiot, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait ta faute. C'est moi qui me suis battue, pas toi, et je me suis pas battue pour toi. » Grogna-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Regulus l'observa, les sourcils froncé. Depuis quand était-elle aussi buttée ? Il soupira et lâcha le bras de la jeune femme pour attraper un mouchoir dans sa poche. Il posa ensuite sa baguette sur le bout de tissu qui devint rapidement mouillé.

« Beth. » L'interpella-t-il.

Elle leva à nouveau son visage vers lui et il en profita pour poser le mouchoir froid sur son visage. Elle ne bougea pas alors il commença à essuyer le sang séché qu'elle avait sur la peau, Beth ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, comment était-elle sensée lui en vouloir quand il agissait comme ça. Elle était contente, il était rare qu'il agisse de la sorte, c'était peut-être même la première fois. Soudainement elle sentit le bout de tissu quitter d'un coup sa peau et ouvrit les yeux.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?! » Demanda Regulus, inquiet.

« Non. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu pleure. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est juste que... » Commença-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de pied. « T'es nul ! Je suis sensée faire comment pour être en colère contre toi quand t'agis comme ça hein ?! D'ordinaire t'es froid ou pervers ! »

« Désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi. » Répliqua-t-il la mâchoire serrée, punaise, elle avait de la force.

Beth lui arracha le mouchoir de la main pour s'essuyer elle même le visage, faisant ainsi disparaître les larmes qui avaient commencé à s'échapper de ses yeux verts. Elle le lui rendit ensuite.

« Tu devrais être en cours, je vais aller à l'infirmerie, t'inquiète pas, je peux encore marcher. » Conclut-elle en se retournant.

Cependant elle fut retenue par les mains de Regulus qui s'étaient glissées autour de sa taille. Elle essaya de continuer à avancer mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, la jeune femme abandonna donc.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

La Poufsouffle sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé un siècle depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait sentit les mains de Regulus sur son corps, qu'elle avait entendu sa voix, qu'elle avait sentit son souffle contre la peau... Elle posa alors ses mains sur celles du jeune homme.

« T'as pas besoin de l'être. » Murmura-t-elle, les genoux en coton.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien, ce que Beth avait dit signifiait clairement que tout ce qui s'était passé allait être effacé. Il sourit puis enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa petite amie et déposa un baisé sur son cou. Il sentit soudainement les ongles de Beth s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses mains et la lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur.

« Non mais ça va pas ! T'es une vraie sadique ! » Commença-t-il.

Mais elle le coupa en posant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Regulus écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais les referma rapidement avant de passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Beth glissa ses bras derrière le cou de son petit ami et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte et la rapprocha d'elle pour l'aider à rester en équilibre. Il rompit ensuite le baiser, à bout de souffle.

« Bon sang, tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête en te battant ou quoi. » Demanda-t-il en la regardant, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Exactement. » Répondit-elle en recommençant à l'embrasser.

Mais elle détacha rapidement ses lèvres des siennes pour ensuite les poser sur le cou du Serpentard, et remontant en traçant un chemin avec sa langue sur une des veines voyantes de son petit ami. Elle eu un sourit satisfait lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner légèrement et enfoncer ses doigts dans la peau de ses hanches. Elle redescendit à la base du coup et suça légèrement la peau du jeune homme, laissant une trace rouge derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers celui de Regulus elle lui sourit d'un air sournois en voyant l'expression de son petit ami qui semblait légèrement frustré. En voyant le sourire de la jeune femme il se tourna pour qu'elle soit dos au mur et posa ses avant bras de part et d'autre de son visage.

« _A quoi tu joues ?_ »Demanda-t-il, les yeux plissé.

« A rien. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant à nouveau, avant de passer sa main sous la chemise du jeune homme pour caresser lentement les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés de son petit ami. Regulus frémis et approcha son visage de celui de Beth, l'air menaçant.

« Je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler si tu continue comme ça Beth. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas outre mesure. » Susurra-t-elle en continuant à passer ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami.

Soudainement la sonnerie retenti. Beth retira ses mains et passa sous le bras du jeune homme avant de dire :

« Oops, je dois aller à l'infirmerie, et toi tu as cours de potion non ? Tu expliquera au Professeur Slughorn pourquoi je ne suis pas là pas vrai ? A plus tard ! »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, particulièrement fière d'elle même, laissant un Regulus plus que perturbé derrière elle.

* * *

**Niark niark.**

J'ai absolument besoin de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (surtout la fin en fait, j'ai jamais fait une scène de ce genre, enfin pas aussi détaillé).

Dans tout les cas j'espère que ça vous a plus & à la prochaine :D

PS: Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, j'ai mis des dessins sur le blog ^^

**Je vous rappelle malgré tout, que la principale source de motivation d'un auteur (de moi en tout cas) reste et restera les reviews! Donc ne laissez pas de reviews à vos risques et périls.**

_Et puis j'en ai un peu marre de réclamer, ça devrait être normal pour vous de donner votre avis, j'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous (sinon je métrait pas à jour sur le site)_


End file.
